


Love Heist

by BlueTulips



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Manipulative Relationship, Rape warning in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel Murillo still married to Alberto is assigned to take charge in the Mint hijack. The Professor on the other hand had excellent plans to overtake the lead inspector's move. A fancy chess game, as he perceived it. Sergio's first meeting with Raquel was heart fluttering. He did not know what he was feeling, but he knew he was in trouble. But, once he gets to know more the trap she is living in, he decides to improvise his plan to rescue her and escape with him. The Professor in him obviously disagrees, but Sergio's love for her was bigger than the world!Also guys I m @lcdp_whatifs on instragramAnd@BlueeeTulipsss on Twitter. I really appreciate if you connect with me. I would love to meet you all.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alberto Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 305
Kudos: 344





	1. Project Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Raquel and Sergio meet under very different circumstances. I don't want to say more. Please read the chapter and I really hope you like it. The story is about how Sergio improvises his plans to rescue Raquel from the shit-hole she lives in.

_**Five months before the Heist, Toledo,** _

“Welcome, everybody.”, he addressed his class.

"I have two rules. First of all, No personal relationships.", earning everyone's wide eyes. Some scowled in objection.

"Secondly, We cannot use our real names.". The band scoffed. 

"How do we address people then ?", Anibal asked from the back. 

"Simple. Pick a city name.", he answered adjusting his glasses. And that's how Tokyo, Rio, Nairobi, Denver, Moscow, Berlin, Helsinki and Oslo were personified.

"What are we stealing ?", Tokyo asked. He pointed at a prototype of the Royal Mint. Berlin shot him a proud look. His little brother honouring their father. 

"When ?", she asked and got a date that was almost six months from now. 

"Wait, what are we doing until then?", Denver asked shocked and almost everyone had the same look on their face.

"I will teach you. You all will have to get trained to undertake an operation like this..."

"So, this is school ???", Denver frowned. "I never liked real school..", he complained earning a pat on the head from his father, "That's why you are here now, idiot!."

The man who was fondly referred to as the 'Professor' gave an overview of the heist and their possible roles. He explained the police and CNI hierarchy to them and gave them a gist of their operations. 

"So, you will speak with the police?", Nairobi asked. 

"Yes, I will negotiate with them. Mainly to buy time and manage some critical situations. To distract them by setting false traps etc.."

"Smart, Professor!", Rio clapped his hands. 

"And, those rats will fall on their faces.", Moscow mocked earning a laugh from the gang. 

"That's the plan. So far, I suspect Inspector Raquel Murillo", he pointed at a black haired, brown-eyed woman, "and Sub-Inspector Angel Rubio.", he pointed a bearded man, "from the police and Colonel Prieto with his team from the CNI", pointing to an old man. "But, I would mostly be speaking to the inspector.", he pointed to the woman. 

"Where would you be staying ?", Tokyo asked. 

"I will be at the hangar, the place where we dig the tunnel to the Mint. I will lead the negotiations from there.". He explained more about the hangar, the tunnel and Moscow's experience in mining. He also added, "I will also live next to the inspector's apartment, to keep an eye on her interactions. And, I plan to plant a bug on her as well."

  
"Hitting her from all corners, eh!", Moscow asked cockily. 

"Poor rat can't breathe!", Denver joked with his signature laugh. 

"But, isn't it dangerous to stay close the inspector ? She might suspect ?", Nairobi asked.

"It's good to keep our enemies closer, Nairobi. It is a fail-proof strategy. Plus, I guarantee you, I won't grab her attention in anyway. "

The Professor's detailed plan and his way to deal with the police impressed the gain and thereby gaining their immense respect. Their first day was mostly socialising and team building exercises. It was important for them to trust each other as they were strangers and were soon going to spend two weeks together at a pressure-filled situation. The professor had arranged drinks and food for the gang and, they all dug in. It was relieving to see them gel well, but he hoped they won't cross any line or break his rules. 

"So, the inspector. Are you sure it is going to be her ?", Berlin approached with a question. The professor nodded buried in his thoughts. He continued to do more research about her to have useful conversations with her. 

_**Current Day, Madrid,** _

"Raquel", a man from the other end of the phone called her early in the morning. She, in her kitchen, was making breakfast for her family while she took some days off from work to focus on her mental health. "Yes", she answered. 

"I know you are off. But, there is a situation at the Mint. Well.. It has been hijacked. I want you to negotiate with the robbers. I don't think I can find anyone else who would finish this job without violence.", he said. 

"Commissioner Sanchez, You know I am on a mental health break right ? I am not sure if I am..", she hesitated. A few weeks ago she was sent home after she had a panic attack in the middle of an operation. Some of her colleagues wanted her to resign declaring her unfit, but a few stood up for her blaming the stress level in the department. 

"Raquel, we both know you are capable of working on this. Don't hide behind that medical slip. Be brave and try to come out of it.", he offered encouraging words. She has always been his favourite. It upset him to see her in this state and wanted to help her by giving his full trust. She accepted the offer and continued to make breakfast for her husband and child. 

"Morning.", Alberto entered causing her to shudder. She quickly brought him a plate of omlette and some toast. 

"Oh look, you din't burn the omlette this time.", he mocked and scanned the toast. "This is not golden enough. Bring a new one.", he threw it back into the plate. She took his orders and made him a new one. Little Paula came out dressed for school and ran to her mother. 

"Paula, mi vida, I made you a cheese omlette and chocolate milk.", she set her plate and helped her cut the omlette. The girl kissed her mother and had little conversations with her as she ate. Once she took the school bus, Raquel returned to inform her husband about her new task. 

"So, they are letting a crazy person handle the Mint ? Does commissioner Sanchez want the Royal Mint robbed ?", he chuckled condescending. He nodded and left for work, while she got ready to reach the tent besides Royal Mint. Upon her arrival, the media ambushed her with questions about her fitness to handle this case and her mental health. Angel rescued her from those vultures and gave her a case update. 

"What is the CNI doing her?", she asked Angel remembering how Colonel Prieto was the first one to ask her to resign.

"Well, I have been asked to fill in, in case you lose your mind, Inspector.", Prieto answered loudly gaining everyone's attention. She could feel Angel's hand holding her tight and Suaraz quickly stood behind her to offer their support. She looked him in the eye and spat, "It would be a nice opportunity for you to take notes and learn how these operations are actually carried out."

The team alerted her when the phone was ready for her to call the man-in-charge. They greeted themselves and introduced the team. Soon, he became the 'Professor' with a metallic voice.

"Inspector, what are you wearing?", he asked coldly making her stammer for a second. She composed herself and answered his questions. They continued negotiations like it was a tennis match. 

Tired and exhausted by the CNI's violent measures to stop the heist, she walked into the nearest coffee shop - The Hanoi, to drop a message of withdrawal to the commissioner. To her frustration, her phone ran out of charge. 

"Excuse me, Would you have a phone charger ?", she asked the bartender who shook his head. 

"If, it's important, you can use mine.", a middle aged, bearded nerdy looking man offered his phone. She hesitantly accepted and requested his permission to make calls. She took the phone and walked away a bit to make her phone calls and be discrete. 

Her first call was to her husband to inform him about her whereabouts. The second was to the commissioner to express her objections and her losing interest in the assignment. Meanwhile, he noticed her dead phone on the table, which he quickly grabbed and placed a bug next to the battery slot. She thanked him for the phone and left for the day. His heart noticed the love and warmth in her tired brown eyes, but the professor in him shut it down. The Mint should be his only focus for now and the professor was right. But, there was something about her that stuck his heart like lightening. Otherwise, things went as per plan. He had bugged her. He moved into an apartment below hers. He watched her house to notice the faces of her family. She lived with a serious looking husband who happens to be a police officer too and a little cute child who looked just like her. His research also showed information about her mental health absence she has been taking. His heart wanted to protect her and not take advantage of it. But, the professor wanted to use it as their biggest bait. 

The professor successfully established control over her, but her eyes began to own his heart!


	2. Trust your instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salva meets Alberto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I came back for another chapter for this story.. I really hope you enjoy it :D :D

“Inspector, I am sorry about the shooting. Well, we were only defending ourselves, but I still empathise with the wounded. How are they doing ?”, the professor offered his courteous apologies to inspector-in-charge after two police officers were shot down. 

"They are in the ICU. No casualties.", she replied. "Professor what is it that you need ?"

"Time.", he said cooly. "Time to spend with an intelligent inspector like you."

"What ?!", she asked surprised by his flirtation. 

"Tell me, inspector. If I were in a bar right now, would you pay attention to 40 year old nerdy professor like me ?"

She looked around her colleagues who were as puzzled as her. She definitely saw a shade of jealousy on Angel's face, but she remained indifferent and said firmly, "I would actually. If you were in a bar right now, you must hope I don't pay attention to you, If you don't end up in jail.". He giggled at her response which made her bite her teeth harder. 

"Let's get to business, shall we ?", he asked, held a pause and continued. "While we are in the Mint, I would like some supplies for my gang and the beloved hostages, who you care about so dearly.". She kept quiet but listened to him. "I would like food, water and some medicines packed in a clear bag and sent to us."

"Fine.", she agreed in one-word and they ended the conversation. He heard her give orders to her team to deliver the supplied just how he wanted it. She, also, told them to add some vegetarian options to the food, which made him appreciate her considerate detailing to everything she does. Sub-Inspector Rubio, who spoke to her personally, kept asking her if she was okay repeatedly. He was, also, the guy who protected her from all the negative paparazzi around her. After a few minutes, the channels announced that the inspector was grabbing lunch and ordered the press to clear out. Of course, the professor would not miss this golden opportunity to set a bait to get more information from her. But, as a man, he also felt the greed to look into her intriguing eyes one more time. He walked into 'The Hanoi' and there she was massaging her head, checking her phone and eating her sandwich. 

"The Mint is really screwed, huh ?", he announced from her behind politely, but she shuddered. The reaction her body threw at the sudden noise from her behind grabbed his attention. He wondered if something like that caused her panic attack. Why would she get such an attack anyways ? Was she kidnapped by any of the criminals ? Tortured ?. Pulling himself to the present, he realised that she ignored his question. So, he continued, "I don't know what the hostages are feeling right now. They must be scared."

This time she looked up, wrapped her sandwich and answered with a smile, "Yes, the priority to keep the civilians safe.". With that, she left with the rest of her sandwich. There was something about her that made him want to stay close to her longer, even if it was not about the heist. He was unable to recognise this unfamiliar emotion, but he tried to resist it. Her priority was to keep the civilians safe and not to save the money that was being stolen. He valued her ethics as a police officer to focus on keeping the public safe. For him, this heist was not about money and surprisingly, even for her. 

  
"Berlin, I have planted a bug on the inspector.", the professor informed his second-in-command. 

"Take that, bitch.", he replied cockily. Formerly, such language did not bother him, but now, he wasn't comfortable hearing such disrespectful words being used to refer to her. This was yet another unfamiliar emotion for him. 

"They have agreed to provide all the supplies we demanded. Verify and distribute them. I will be monitoring things from the apartment.", he informed him and hung up for the day.   
  
Coincidentally, the inspector was already in her car on her way home. He followed her tracks and watched the car drop her outside a supermarket. He entered the store behind her slowly to avoid suspicion. She had a big grocery list to buy for the family and walked her way home. He, also, bought some cereal, tea bags and ready-to-eat food for his apartment and continued behind her. The intuitive inspector was smarter than he had imagined. The moment they entered the building, he was on the floor frisked and his groceries scattered on the floor. 

"Tell me who are you ? Which media do you work for ?", she demanded his answers as she continued to check his pockets. 

"Umm... I am Salvador.. Umm.. I live here too.", he answered in a pained tone caused by her tight grip.

"RAQUEL!", a man yelled and approached her from the stairs. "I am so so sorry sir. ", he apologised to Salva and gathered his scattered groceries. "Raquel, let him go!.", he ordered. 

"But.. he..", she tried to explain but he stared at her back. 

"I am sorry.", she muttered and left the men alone.

  
"Hi, I am Alberto Vicuña, her husband. Are you hurt ?", the crooked-nosed man asked and he only shook his head. "I am so sorry for what happened to you. My wife is schizophrenic and gets triggered often. I am very sorry.", he explained. Salva frowned at the man admitting about his wife's mental illness to a complete stranger. "Umm.. she thinks someone always was behind her to attack her.. so..", he hesitantly added and Salva wished he would shut up. If anything, she was an intelligent cop with excellent instincts. He was following her, she read that and defended herself. There was nothing schizophrenic about it. If anything, this man was a complete jerk. Salva wondered if he was the reason behind her panic attack. But, that won't be possible because he is her husband, he wouldn't attack her. She was definitely not mentally ill. This mystery kept running behind his head and he was more curious than ever. "Please, join us for dinner today and we can put this incident past us.", Alberto invited him and Salva instantly agreed. It was not the dinner he looked forward to, it was the clouded mystery behind this warm and compassionate women he wanted to unveil. His mind refused to believe she was schizophrenic. He just spent 24 solid hours speaking to her and she sounded like a very capable person. She occupied his mind as he began to unload his shopping in his kitchen. His recorder blinked indicating there was some noise being captured by the bug on her phone.

"For heaven sakes, Raquel. You are embarrassing me.!", he gritted his teeth. 

"Please listen to me, I am not wrong. I saw that man earlier in the cafe and he has been following me.", she explained extremely politely and soon groaned as if she was in pain. Salva's face grimaced to imagine what caused her to complain of pain.

"He is coming over for dinner and you will behave, understood ?", he informed her more like an order. Salva did not hear a response from her, so he assumed he only nodded and really hoped she wasn't hurt. He made another shopping trip to buy some vine for the family he was visiting for dinner. He found a decent bottle of red and white and decided to buy them both. 

"Oh Salva, this was not necessary at all. In fact, I owe you a drink for what happened earlier.", Alberto greeted him with a firm hand-shake and accepted the vine. His eyes scanned around the apartment, a well organised moderately sufficient home, that had pictures of a child hanging on the wall. A moment later Raquel appeared from the kitchen, still dressed in her work clothes, but with an apron and her hair neatly tied to a ponytail. "Thank you for accepting our invitation, Salva. I am so sorry for what happened earlier.", she nodded her welcome. 

"Salva, meet my gorgeous wife, Raquel Murillo.", Alberto introduced them officially and Salva stuck a neutral smile on his face. She nodded again and excused herself to set the table for dinner. "And, there is our lovely daughter. Paula.", he pointed at a little girl peeping from their bedroom. Salva exchanged a tender smile with the little girl and watched her run to her mother. Raquel had made simple and delicious three-course platter for dinner - A soup, pasta and some fudge brownie. 

"Did you eat your medicines, dear?", Alberto quietly asked Raquel as they sat on the table. 

  
"Yes, I did.", she murmured. 

"Aren't you well, mamma?", the little kid asked worried about her mother. 

"Your Mamma is a strong woman. She is perfectly fine, Paula.", Alberto answered on her behalf and asked, "Aren't you dear ?", to which she smiled. Salva swallowed whatever was travelling up his throat and thanked her for dinner. "This is the best soup I have had in a really long time.", he appreciated her creamy chicken soup. She only smiled slightly in response and continued to watch her child while the men interacted. "The food is absolutely delicious, my love.", Alberto commented and leaned in to kiss her. This did not only made her shudder, but also made her look mortified as he approached her face. She shut her eyes tight, hesitantly offered her soft lips and exhaled silently when he was done. Salva shifted uncomfortably by the toxic effect he had on her. She was so voiceless, but not hopeless. Her body surrendered to him but her eyes were totally the opposite. They only screamed rage, love, fear, disgust and many other things that are far from submission. There were no more doubts in Salva's head - she was perfectly stable and he was the one who was making her feel threatened. He was the reason behind her panic attack and he was also the man who has been informing people that she is mentally ill. It has been hours since he returned home from the dinner, but his head was still occupied by Raquel Murillo. Though his initial confusions were concluded, he had more questions in his mind. Most importantly, Why was she defending herself ? Why couldn't she frisk him and beat the crap out of him ? What is stopping her? Thanks to Alberto, the idea of a husband according to Salva was totally conflicted. He was familiar with a respectful and loving relationship between couples, based on the memory of his parents. What he witnessed was disturbing. He lied down on his bed dreaming about her eyes, her intelligence and her touch. Only when his phone beeped again, he jumped fully alerted. It was a notification from the bug he had on Raquel's phone. He, also, frowned at a bed creaking sound coming from the room above his bedroom, which happens to be Raquel's bedroom. His stomach churned comprehending the noise and he hesitantly pressed the 'listen' button on the receiver. Though he is almost sure that it was a private moment, he refused to believe his assumption. He wanted to make sure she was safe. The bed creaking just got more frequent and through the receiver, he heard Alberto groan pleasure-fully. Raquel's loud breathe and whimper were overshadowed by the creaking noises. She was definitely not in pain, but she was not exactly comfortable either. The moments of horror eased when Alberto let out a loud moan and exasperated "You are lucky I still find you pretty." Salva punched his bed at that comment, but was more distressed when she whispered a 'Thank you' in return. 

  
He ran to the terrace to get some fresh air and hoping it would magically evaporate the tears that were rushing from his eyes. A part of him did not understand what he was feeling and mainly why he was feeling them! He stood there staring into the space, watching the passing clouds and constantly rubbing his eyes that no more was under his control. Several deep breathes did not help relax him, but only one thing did. When solitude and fresh air did not help, her company rescued him. As a satisfied loner, the comfort her company brought to him was also new. 

"Umm.. Sorry... Should I come back later ?", Raquel whispered from behind him. He turned around to see her holding a cigarette dressed up in her loose night pants and a messy hair bun. "No, Not at all..", he responded with a smile. 

"I love to watch the passing clouds and the moon from here! It's very buoyant, you know", she said setting her shiny eyes on the clouds. The clouds clearly meant so much to her, possibly her only comfort when she felt lonely or hurt. "Umm.. Thank you for agreeing to join us earlier.", she said and hesitantly chuckled, "I am really sorry about our first meeting."

"No need to apologise. It is perfectly fine. Plus, I wouldn't mind being frisked again for that absolutely delicious dinner.", he joked to help ease her guilt. He meant to say that her instinct did not fail her and he only respected her for it. But, he had no idea how to do that without putting his plan at risk.

"My husband probably explained my actions.", she nodded sadly while still looking at the clouds. 

"For what it's worth, I don't believe him.", he said in a very serious and firm voice. That was the truth, the whole truth and nothing else. The clouds helped her, but his words relieved her from the agony more. She looked at him in surprise, but only saw truth in his eyes. He watched her turn her face to wipe her tears and sniff hard. A random stranger trusted her and it meant so much to her broken heart. Her hopes rose and she was grateful for the strength that rooted in her.

"Good night, Salva.", she whispered, smiled gratefully and left him alone. He did not want her to leave his side and he definitely did not want her to go back to that psycho. He was in knee-deep trouble as wished he could spend the eternity watching her smile and admire her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... What do you guys think!! Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you so so much !


	3. The unplanned night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salva eats dinner with Raquel and Paula. She ends up in his couch that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so so much for supporting this story. :). I truly enjoy writing it and I really hope you like reading it too :D :D :D 
> 
> All your kudos and comments are so heart-warming

“Inspector, What games did you play as a child ?”, he asked casually and flirtatiously. She, who was taken aback by his question, shrugged at Angel who looked equally shocked. At least he wasn’t talking about her orgasms or her clothes, she thought and listed a bunch of games she played. 

“Do you remember a cop and their game ?", he asked. Of course, she did. "In that game, never has a child surrendered before they were caught. This is similar. Surrendering is not on my list!", he explained seriously. 

  
"Children don't risk going to jail!", she warned and he laughed it off. "What is it that you want professor ?", she exhaled irritably.

"Your word!.. until we escape from here!", he demanded. As if he could read her confused frown he added, "We have a ship parked in a dock. So, until we escape, you should hold your guns! After all, your focus is the safety of the hostages, no ?"

"That would be difficult, professor! You are asking me to stay quiet until you escape with money ?", she laughed undermining his demands. 

"Inspector: you can either arrest us or save your hostages. If you fail to save civilians, the media will give you hell.", he threatened and hung up giving her time to think. 

  
"So, what he is going to take 8 million Euros ? That isn't a big deal!", Prieto commented and rest of the team huddled. 

"No! It's not that.!", Raquel gathered her thoughts. "He is not touching the vault!.", she paused and said "He is printing unmarked bills!". The entire room began to murmur on hearing those words and the CNI seemed to accept her theory too. _Very smart_ , the professor, who heard her through his receiver, thought and smiled. 

"Inspector Murillo, Inspector Vicuña is trying to reach you. He is waiting outside", a man informed her. The man was loud enough to grab everyone's attention. Raquel scanned the room to see the faces of people who believe Alberto was a hero to still stay with his mentally ill wife. It was only when Angel yelled, "Get back to work.", they all stopped staring at her. Her breathing raced as she walked outside the tent to meet him. The professor, had no idea, why his breathing was equally tensed. He had access to the cameras outside the tent and he watched a very distressed Raquel searching for her husband outside the tenant. The forensic expert stood in a location that the cameras couldn't focus. To his relief, at least she had her phone.

"Hey..", she greeted him respectfully.

"Raquel. When will you come home tonight ?", he got straight to the point. 

"Might be a long day.", she answered , but hurriedly apologised before he finds fault with her, "I am sorry."

"No. No. I am going out today with Lau and some friends. Paula is your responsibility."

"Alberto.. Please this is last minute, I can't just leave.."

"Do you really think they need you ? ", he started to sound annoyed. She moved a bit away from him, thankfully she was in a public place and he won't risk slapping her. "You are here out of pity. They can't fire you for unproved craziness. Don't tell me you are mentally stable to handle this hijack.". The moment he started to angrily accuse of being mentally challenged, she began to panic and fought really hard to not cry in front of him. _She is very smart asshole_ , the professor muttered from the other end gritting his teeth in anger. "Stop fooling around and take care of your child.", he spat with a fast hand gesture and left. She stared at the ground telling herself, _"I am not crazy! I am not mental. He is wrong_!". " _Yes, he is Raquel. He is totally wrong. You are brilliant_!", the professor also added his support even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Inside the Mint was however a disaster, as the professor spotted masked men in red jumpers standing at the rooftop. This caught the attention of the police and one came to find Raquel for further instructions. The professor blasted a series of orders to Berlin to get the situation under control. But, it was too late as the inspector gave a shooting order that injured a hostage. 

"Not having a good day, Inspector ?", the professor mocked her lack of judgement sounding as cold as possible. Though, the man in him hated his disrespectful mockery knowing the life she has been in. The professor, however, did not give a damn about her personal life. 

  
"Listen, we have an injured hostage..", Raquel spoke calmly.

"After an order you gave...", the professor reminded her. 

"I know that. Thank you. We could put our differences aside and help him ? After all, you did not want any violence and I want the hostages to be safe.", she negotiated a deal. "Why don't you send the hostage out for treatment ?", she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not.", he denied strongly. "You send a medical team inside.", he proposed to which she agreed. While the medical team, Raquel found a secluded spot with her phone. 

After long silence, the professor heard a recorded message through a receiver, " _Hija, Mi vida. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. You are a smart and brave woman. This is something you can solve! We are not human if we don't make mistakes. Pardon yourself and move on. I love you so so much. I will meet you in the cafe in the evening ? Bring Paula too. I want to see her._ ". He heard Raquel muffled cries as she listened to the message. It broke his heart to think that this woman is hurting so badly after she accidentally injured a hostage. Not all cops were bad after all. There are warm and compassionate officers too. Sadly, the system makes life very hard for them. It suddenly hit him that, he and the inspector, though on different sides of the battle, are victims of the system. The strange sensation that built in him the first day he met her in the cafe was suddenly familiar. He felt care, empathy, compassion and affection towards her. Though he clearly stated his first rule, "No Personal Relationships", he feared that she could be worth breaking it. 

  
"Suaraz.. Umm.. can I ask you a favour ?", Raquel approached her colleague as a friend. 

"Sure, is everything okay ?"

"Yes, Yes! Umm.. would you have the emergency babysitter number that you call for your son ? I need someone to take care of Paula until tonight.". The police officer made a few phone calls and found someone to take care of Paula until tonight. She peacefully focussed on speaking to Arturo Roman's wife and ensured that the hostage was safe before she left for the day. The level of preparation by the hijackers made Raquel wonder if they had been planning this for too long. She was completely unaware that this was the Professor's lifetime project. She ordered some analysts to scan all the CCTV footages of vehicles and people who visited the Mint in the last couple of months. With that, she asked the other officers to leave for the day and put Suaraz in-charge. The Professor, also, left Berlin in-charge and left the hangar. 

  
**

"Paula!", Raquel exclaimed as she spotted her child playing in the park post 8 PM with her babysitter.

"Mamma!", the little girl ran into her mother's arms wrapped her legs around her waist and refreshed her tired face with kisses. "Mamma, look!", Paula pointed at her Lego block that she built. 

"Salva helped!", the little girl screamed in excitement pointing at their neighbour who went unnoticed by Raquel.

"Hello.", Raquel greeted the man, who warmly greeted her back. "I am sorry, if she troubled you.", she apologised to the polite man, who shook his head in denial. She, then, paid the babysitter and relieved her of the responsibilities. They took a seat on the park bench with Paula still clinging on to her body. "Paula. Did you make your babysitter sit with you in the park this late ? You know it is not allowed!", Raquel reprimanded the little one's behaviour. 

"I didn't ! Papa did.", the girl answered defensively making Raquel frown.

"Papa is home ?", Raquel asked hiding the suspicion.

"He, Aunty Laura and some friends.", the girl answered.

"Umm.. and ?"

"He said that the house is for big people and I can play in the park until you reach home.", the girl smiled widely.

"Cariño, why don't you pack your stuff, while I make a quick phone call ?". The girl obeyed and proceeded to undo her lego building. Salva helped the girl, but his ears where on Raquel.

" _Alberto, you said you were going out. Not party at home!_ ", she reminded the man firmly. As soon as she realised the consequences of her tone, she mellowed down and pleaded, " _Please try to understand, Paula hasn't eaten anything since lunch!_ ". When the rock of man did not shake, she finally asked, " _Where are we supposed to sleep tonight ?_ ". Seemingly convinced, she hung up. She took deep breathes trying to relax clenching her phone. 

"Is everything alright ?", Salva approached her from the behind. 

She looked at him, thought for a second before she replied, "Yea. Yea. Umm. Yes, everything is fine. My husband has some friends at home for some celebration. It should take another hour."

  
"Mamma, I am hungry.", Paula, who had finished packing her toys, complained sadly. Of course, she was hungry. The child hadn't eaten anything since the past six hours and her loving father was busy getting drunk. "Paula, why don't we eat out today ?"

The kid's eyes sparkled and lips widened pushing a happy smile, "Can I get burgers ?"

Raquel carried the little one around her waist, "You can get burgers, with ketchup and fries.!!!". The little one jumped in joy and asked "And Chocolate ice cream ?"

"Of course, How could I say no to chocolate ice cream!?", Raquel falsely frowned making the little girl the happiest at that moment. "Salva, will you come too ?", she, who has already bonded with the shy man, asked. 

Although he couldn't say no to her cute big eyes, he fought hard to resist the emotions he started to feel towards this woman and certainly her child too. Doubtfully, he looked at Raquel who nodded her willingness to his company. "Though, I must warn you, this one eats with her entire face!", she joked about her child being the messiest eater. He couldn't find it more adorable. Paula knew that her mother joked about her, but did not understand what she meant, so she continued to look around the streets as her mother held her hand securely. 

  
"Mamma! Mamma!! A chicken burger, fries, ketchup and brownie ice cream for me!", the kid jumped even before the waiter took their orders.

"Paula, behave!", Raquel scolded her. The little one pouted angrily and turned her face away. 

Raquel ordered a bean burger, Salva ordered a fillets burger and when the waiter asked Raquel what the kid would eat, she winked, "Oh, she is too angry to eat. Aren't you Paula ?". Both the men chuckled at the angry child who avoided her mother. "Aren't you ?", she asked again. The child gently shook her head and looked at Salva for support. 

"I am not", she muttered between her palms. "And, I am hungry."

"Okay, then! A chicken burger, fries and the brownie ice cream for her, please". she informed the waiter. 

"YOU ARE FORGETTING THE KETCHUP!", Paula screamed. 

"Paula! The ketchup comes with the burger!", Raquel stared at her child, but soon understood she was only angry because she was hungry and tired. "I am sorry, Salva. She usually gets irritated when she is hungry!", Raquel apologised for the kid's tantrum.

"I am sorry, Salva!", the kid whispered sadly.

"No, Not at all. I get angry when I am hungry too!", he said making the kid smile. Raquel was totally right about the kid's eating habits. The burger sauce was all over her mouth and her shirt too. Salva couldn't help but adore her sauce spread face, when she tried to lick it off.

"See, I told you!", Raquel eyed at her daughter. Paula let out a soft burp when she was finally full. "And, I get to eat the leftovers!", Raquel sarcastically exclaimed when the kid handed over the leftovers to her mother. When the bill was presented, Salva insisted on paying. "Oh please don't. Let me pay. You really came here because of us!"

"No, No. In fact, this is the least I could do after the yummy three-course meal you made that day!", he shrugged and paid. He felt a cold shiver travel down his spine, when the little girl held his hand while her mother visited the bathroom. If this wasn't love, he did not know what else was. Her little fingers holding him while she sleepily waited for her mother. When it took longer, she also rested her head on his hand. She trusted him and his guilt strangled him. The kid wanted her mother to carry her while they walked back to the apartment and was asleep by the time they reached.

  
"I don't think the party is over, yet!", Salva sighed hearing the noise from her apartment. 

"Yea, he said it would be done by 10PM. I still have an hour, let's see!", she smiled.

"What are you going to do ?", he asked concerned for the mother and child. He knew how tiring her day was and now she has to wait longer to go to bed. 

"Oh! I am not sleepy. I can hang around in the terrace for another hour! Don't worry about me. Carry on!" she lied hiding all her tiredness. 

He, although, wasn't convinced did not know what else he could do. "Are you sure ?", he asked, to which she gladly nodded. He watched her carry her child to the terrace. The more closer he was with her, the more he wanted to stop the heist and start living with her. He did not know what she was doing to him. Maybe her eyes, her smile, he selfishly wanted it all for himself. Her daughter was a star in his eyes, so smart and brave, he wanted the three of them to be a family. More importantly, he wanted to find out about the situation with her husband. As he entered the apartment, he could hear loud music and screams from the house upstairs. It annoyed him to think about the man who left his wife and child on the streets for his happiness. The memory of Alberto's face angered him, his repeated accusation of Raquel's mental health caused outrage in his mind. There were so many questions in his head, but the only thing he knew for sure was that Raquel was now more than just Inspector Murillo for him. His relationship with her was no more related to the heist. Amidst so many uncertainties, the only that was sticking to the plan was the actual heist. He continued to monitor the cameras in the Mint from his room and spoke to the gang about the next step of instructions. Berlin pointed out about Tokyo's and Rio's relationship, but hid his encounter with Monica Gaztambide. The professor felt like a hypocrite when he lectured Tokyo about relationships, when he himself was stuck in a whirlpool of emotions around Raquel and her family. It was past mid-night when he was finally done lecturing his band and the party above was still not over. He stormed out of his apartment in wrath and ended up in the terrace searching for Raquel. His heart sank when he saw her sitting on the floor, holding her sleeping child close to her body while she slept resting her head on the rough wall. He stood there staring at her while his brain longed to beat the crap out of that inconsiderate jackass for partying with absolutely no regards for his family. Her body responding to the cold winds with a mild shiver snapped him out of his thoughts and enabled him to focus on her, instead. She had used her jacket to cover her child, while she slept in her regular office shirt which wasn't thick enough for the cold winds. 

"Err.. Raquel.", he gently woke her up tapping her leg. She shuddered and held her child really tight in fear. "Sorry, it's me. Salva. Sorry to scare you."

"Salva!", she whispered hoarsely and confusedly.

"Raquel, are you alright ?"

"Yes, Yes, I am fine. Don't worry.", she said sleepily.

"You are cold, Raquel.", he said painfully. She looked at him blankly with no response to his statement. She was cold, but what could she do.

"I .. I looked for hotels nearby.", she began to explain. "But, It is really late and I don't think it is safe for me to take Paula somewhere in the middle of the night.!"

  
"Raquel, would you like to sleep in my house ?", he blurted his offer. "I have a nice couch, you can use!"

"No. No. Thank you. I will be fine", she rejected his offer politely. "Err.. Would... yo-u ... Would you.. mind .. err.. giving me a.... blanket, if it's not too much ?..", she asked hesitantly. This was awkward for her, but she would hit any low to keep her child warm. "I will.... wash it and return it to you tomorrow", she added quickly when he was thinking.

"This is ridiculous. You must have had a long day at work. Plus, your child deserves a warm place to sleep.", he shook his head hastily. "Come sleep at my house."

"Salva, it is weird for a married woman to sleep in another man's house, no ?", she chuckled through her whisper. 

"It is, also, horrible that a married man let his wife and child sleep in the cold.", he babbled unable to hold his tongue any longer. 

"I suppose.", she agreed sadly. "But, Salva, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"You are afraid he would get angry ?", he asked and she swallowed her fear of that thought. "I will wake you when the party is almost over. You can go back to the terrace. He doesn't need to know.!", he explained his spontaneous plan. "I will be awake for work, anyways. Raquel, please, if not for you, think about the child.", he begged hopelessly. 

  
After thinking for too long, she finally agreed, mostly for her child, and walked down with him. As she crossed her apartment, she could hear her husband singing with his friends. He cleaned the couch for her, offered her a pillow and a blanket. She glared at him unable to find words to thank him. "Don't worry about it. Sleep. I promise to wake you!", he assured her. When she fell asleep, he went to take a small shower as he was exhausted too, but he had to stay awake for her. When he came back to his living, she was fast asleep making little snore noises and her child sleeping on her torso. His stomach clenched when her sleeve revealed the bruises on her wrists like she was tightly held by someone. Her hair, which did not cover her neck anymore, revealed scratch marks and blue finger marks, which he was certain that it belonged to her husband. That animal had laid his hands on her violently and she only wore clothes that hid her dark past from the rest of the world. Despite all those bruises, she smiled and remained warm and kind. He turned off the light and remained alert to monitor her apartment. 

  
Around 4:30 AM, he heard some guests leave her house and drunk Alberto stumbled his way to the front door of their building to bid farewell.

"Raquel, wake up.", he hurriedly to wake her up without waking the child.

"Salva, umm", she woke up hastily from her sleep. "Umm.. Is he.."

"Yes, the guests are gone. He is at the front door sending them off. Time for you to go.". As soon as she heard those words, she was on her feet. "Salva, thank you so so much. I do..."

"It is perfectly fine. Go now! He might come back any second.". Understanding the intensity of the situation, she ran to the terrace and waited for her husband to call her. A couple of minutes later, Salva heard Raquel answer a call from her husband asking her to come back home completely unapologetic for all the inconvenience he had caused her. Salva nervously adjusted his glass wondering if it was safe for Raquel to be around him when he was drunk. As expected, Raquel quietly went to her apartment without any complains about his behaviour. She gently put Paula in bed and went to clean the mess the drunk-heads created. She jerked when she felt Alberto's hands on her rears.

"What ?", she asked surprisedly turning around to face him. He looked very drunk and very hungry. Hungry for her, or literally any one to ejaculate into. They never made love, it was only him getting rid of his poison into someone. She swallowed knowing his next expectation from her. "I don't know if I am too drunk or you really look hot in those pants." , he whispered seductively, but it only disgusted Raquel. Salva stomach churned at that conversation. " _She is very tired, asshole. Leave her alone_ ", he muttered under his breath and turned off his receiver. 

  
Raquel bluntly stared at her husband emotionlessly. He grabbed her to their room and began to attack her lips starvingly. His hands travelled her body squeezing her tiny frame against the wall. She reluctantly undressed and lied down on bed for him. While he undressed, she applied some lubricant on her dry delicates to make it easy for her. He pushed her hardened cock into her causing her to groan unpleasantly. They never looked into their eyes when they had sex. Alberto gritted his teeth and penetrated her to shed his frustration, while she closed her eyes and went to a happy memory. And, he definitely was not considerate after he released himself into her. He unmounted her and slept immediately, while she stayed to clean herself and recover.

  
To put an end to her misery, her phone rang, "Inspector!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yea, We hate Alberto! But, Salva is warm to her. His feelings towards her continue to grow stronger as she continue to display courage through all her personal crap :D. Her strength and courage is inspiring and he admires her intelligence too!. 
> 
> It won't be too long before she confesses about her personal life to him. And, I am sure Salva/Sergio would turn the work upside down for her. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :D Loads of love to you all!!!


	4. It's all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a successful day for Inspector Murillo and the Professor, but not for Raquel and Salva
> 
> This chapter contains a rape warning, you can choose to ignore it and the still will still be relevant from the next chapter . :) Sorry to have hurt your feelings !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story :) I really appreciate you comments and encouraging words! It really motivates me work harder and be better!
> 
> This chapter could hurt, but I promise this story would get better!! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it :) Thank you so so much!

“Yes, Suaraz!”, she, who barely had three hours of sleep, was still very relieved when they called her. 

“Inspector, we have CCTV footages from the museum! It’s important.”, the man informed pushing the professor out of bed too. 

“On my way!", she got dressed to leave the house. Before Raquel left the house, the professor hurried to reach the hangar.

  
"Alberto, would you please make food for Paula and keep her entertained ?", she hoped, but soon felt stupid to ask a question to which she already knew the answer.

"Call the babysitter!", he muttered and continued to snore. "Turn off those DAMN LIGHTS.", he complained. Raquel will never dare to argue with Alberto about his responsibilities. Her past taught her that it was only an invitation for more bruises on herself. In twenty first century, where there are so many debates about equality, a big majority of households still contain men who refuse to acknowledge domestic responsibilities and would get out of bed and head to work. Whereas, women couldn't, _she_ couldn't. She has a child who slept peacefully depending on her, who could get hungry and scared if her mother is not around. She cannot just leave the house because some hijacker has taken over the Royal Mint. Yet, her job demanded her to perform better than all her male colleagues to receive minimal respect. She internally sighed at the hypocrisy in this world, arranged things with the sitter, kissed her sleeping child and left to face the Professor.

  
Meanwhile at the hangar, the professor contacted the team to trace the events of the day Tokyo and Rio visited the museum.

"Professor, but we got a parking penalty for a delay.", Tokyo admitted.

  
"That's is fine, Tokyo. As long as we have destroyed the car in the scrapyard!"

"You sent Helsinki for that!", Tokyo reminded him like a good student. She was always a 'calm-during-the-storm' lady, which impressed the professor from time-to-time. He trusted her when things got crucial despite all her reckless actions. 

  
"Great. Can you pass the phone to Helsinki ?", he asked after he was convinced that Tokyo and Rio did their assignment well. He ignored the penalty as there were more pressing issues. 

"Professor, err ..finger..what ?!?", Helsinki went blank when the Professor asked if he erased the fingerprints at least, if he did not wait until the car was destroyed. It was Tokyo who, then, gave him a spontaneous lesson about fingerprints. But, that did not help the grave danger they were in. However, it was uncertain how much time he had, to destroy the evidences. He, impatiently waited for Raquel to reach the tent to overhear what order she gave them.

"Inspector, we have a CCTV footage of Anibal Cortes and Siline Olivera.", Angel informed. Suaraz joined them to look closer, followed by the CNI. 

"Zoom into the picture. Focus on that tray.", she ordered the analyst.

"Looks like a car key!", an analyst said.

"Find out which type of car. Search parking tickets for the car. NOW!", she ordered as a couple of men dispersed. "Where is my pencil?", she asked.

Horror filled his stomach, when the professor understood she was one step ahead of him. Her finding the pencil only meant she implied 'game on' and that terrified him. She was smarter than he anticipated. He hurriedly packed a bag and built a plan to destroy the evidence from the junkyard before her arrival. But, his phone interrupted him. Inspector Murillo. He exhaled to soothe his tension built in his lung to speak to her without raising suspicions.

  
"Good Morning, Professor.", she said calmly. They greeted each other and he informed her about Arturo's health. 

"I thought you forgot about me!", he unleashed his classic defence mechanism when he was tensed. 

"No. No. It is actually the opposite. I think about you all the time.", she responded with the same amount of mockery. 

"What a fantasy, it would be!", he exclaimed. 

"Yes, Yes a great fantasy. A fantasy that involves handcuffs. I put them on you and take you in a police van.", she said passive aggressively. His casual tone got on her nerves and she did her best to hide her aggression by taking the popular passive route. "As much as I would love to hear about yours, I should tell you, we are on a ticking clock. My bosses won't like us chatting with no progress. So, if you want to continue negotiating with me, I want you to release eight hostages. You have an hour.", she hung up.

He had sixty whole minutes to destroy the car and she won't call him in the meanwhile. He rode his motor-bike to the junkyard, but heard her speak to her colleagues in the meantime.

"He has another escape route.", she said to her team. He almost hit his bike on a car when he heard her figure it out. "Angel, ask the underground unit to check the sewage system, tunnels everything!". 

The professor heard his heart pound at her brilliance. He was a sapiophile himself and her intelligence was conquered his heart. Pushing her off his mind, he focussed on dealing with the angry Russian guy at the junkyard. His bribe did not work on him, but, instead he had to run away from an angry dog. His sixty minutes was almost over when he reached the hangar. Inspector Murillo's team had already figured out that it was a 1992 red Ibiza car and were ready to hunt it down. 

  
"What is your decision, Professor ?", she demanded his answer. He had agreed to the deal and read out the names of eight hostages to release. 

Her silence indicated that he was winning this round, "You didn't expect me to send Alison Parker, did you ?"

"I want her on that list."

"She is my queen card to defeat you. So, you decide would you prefer risking lives of eight people to Alison Parker ? You have one minute to decide!", he hung up and pushed his fist in the air to celebrate victory. 

On his receiver, he heard a lot of pressure from corrupted cops to release Alison Parker instead of the eight people. Of course, the system favoured those in power, he thought. He, also, respected Raquel for fighting hard to favour the eight hostages. But sadly, her fight ended in vain. In a world run by corrupted capitalists, a war fought for humanity always fails. Her failure suddenly felt like a defeat to him too. The Professor refrained himself from acknowledging it, but his heart was bothered when she was upset. He couldn't tell why. 

"Alison Parker.", she reluctantly uttered the decision enforced upon her. He gave her a chance to change her decision, warned her about the recordings, but he knew there is nothing she could do. 

Her team brainstormed to understand what could they do with an old car. _Scrapyard_ , it hit them. "Search all junkyards and find that damn car!", she ordered. 

"Um.. Raquel. It's Sunday..", Angel reminded her about the holiday. 

"I don't care. Use your badge and wake the owner up!". She was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

Her team marching towards the junkyard made his chances of eradicating the evidence close to zero. He came up with other diversion tactics. He instructed Tokyo to leak the last telephone conversation to weaken the Inspector, despite the fact that his heart begged him against it. He searched his stock to retrieve Berlin's button to point their search toward him. When he successfully finished his operation, he became fully aware of his actions and consequences. He, within half a day, managed to ruin the reputation of the women he adored and respected and, his parental figure, his brother. But, the professor won, this time. As expected, it took the police barely a minute to identify that the evidence from the car pointed to Andres Fonollosa. 

"Bring that Russian guy to me!", she told a police officer and they dragged the man to her. 

The Professor swallowed in fear after this unexpected blow. He missed the chance of Inspector Murillo arresting the junkyard owner for further questions. Why would she ? After the evidence she got ? If the junkyard had CCTV evidences, it would expose him. But, he already ensured that. 

"I need you to explain the face of the man you saw this morning.", she told him. "Join him and explain the features you saw in the beggar", she ordered the cop who met the mysterious man in the junkyard. She, then, passed the same information to the authorised sketch artists in her team. Inspector Murillo was never a cop who believed in sketches, but she was left with no choice in this case. Too many suspicions in the junkyard and she wanted to leave no stone unturned.

 _Fuck_ , he swallowed the lump rising in his throat and got back on his feet to find a way to stop the Russian from revealing information. A quick google search flashed him information about the man's personal life - wife and kids. Thanks to social media, he thought. He was on the road looking for means to communicate with the man in the tent. Police car! He could use the intercom to contact the junkyard owner. He diverted the cops by reporting a false theft and broke into their car. Few angry sentences in Russian put the man off guard and he soon deleted the sketch. Yet again, the professor won. 

"STOP HIM!", Inspector Murillo yelled at the man deleting the sketch. It was too late, by then. "ARREST HIM, NOW!", she ordered and few cops cuffed him. "For Fuck sakes, Find out which unit was it transmitted from!", she yelled at more people, trembling with the pressure. 

"H-32!", someone replied to her. The Professor walked back relaxing from his adventure, while the Inspector was doing damage control at the tent. Listening to her voice on the receiver was strangely musical to his ears. Tensed or calm, she had a very beautiful voice. He took a moment to shut the cold professor down and let his emotions enjoy his new found bliss. This intelligent woman kept him running around for twenty hours straight. It was an intellectual fight, no blood, no weapons; his favourite kind of war.

  
"Dig out everything we know about this Fonollosa character!", he heard assign tasks to her sub-inspector.

"I am on it!", Angel answered. 

"I need everything, Angel. His criminal records, personal history, medical reports, his friends, even his former cellmates. Don't not ignore any minute detail!", she explained clearly. The professor smiled at her direction of thinking. She was incredibly smart, structured, clear and flawless. Beyond all of those qualities, her bossiness throbbed his manhood and his emotional incapability felt more challenged trying to resolve this puzzle he confronted. It was getting very hard to remove her out of his brain, but the thought of team kept him focussed on his goal. This heist was never about money or personal victory. It was a family debt and he owed it to the people who trusted in his abilities to bring them out safely. He ran quick updates with Berlin, dealt with Tokyo's tantrums and other gang problems. 

"Everything else is fine, I suppose ?", he asked breathing heavily after dealing with his supposed students who refuse to act like grown ups. 

"All is well, Professor!", Berlin answered. 

"And, Nairobi, where are we on printing ?", the Professor enquired.

"We have already reached the target, Professor!", she yelled proudly and he could hear claps from the other end.

"What ? How ?"

"Machines have been running non-stop, without rest!", Nairobi informed. "Our hostages are such hard-workers!"

"Nairobi, the quality ?", he asked concerned by her speed.

"Everything is fine as gold, Professor. Never fear when I am here."

"Someone is getting too confident.", Berlin commented earning a half eaten apple on his face. 

"And, the machines are still running. Our new target is a billion euros! What do you say, la banda ?!", she screamed and everyone howled in joy. The Professor chuckled in equal joy and thanked them for their hard work. He cleared everything at the hangar, checked the police tent for one last time before he left home. The tent looked calm with a lot of officers working on the tasks Raquel had assigned earlier. But, she was nowhere to be found. He understood that she must be already be home, given that it's a weekend and she has a little child eagerly waiting for her. His trip back home was filled with pride from all his accomplishments and the crisis management he had to do today. The gang was performing better than he had expected. But more importantly, he began to look forward to meet Raquel hopefully on a happy circumstance today. It was a good day for her, so she must be relaxed as he was, he thought. But, as much as he is right about other things in the world, he was terribly wrong about this one. 

***

_An hour ago, Raquel's home._

  
"Mamma!!Mam----ma", the little girl cried from inside the house. She had cried herself to sleep clenching her bunny until she heard her mother knock the door. Her little legs stood up weak and shaky afraid of the dark and loneliness. 

"Paula!! where is your Papa ?", Raquel's stomach twisted on hearing her terrified baby. Her body hurt in places where she carried her child safely for ten months. Tears built up responding to her kid's agony. 

"He-- he -- *cough* is not he-re..", the little one said between hiccuped sobs. 

"What ?!!!", she shrieked in shock and asked "Where is he ?!". _Where the fuck is he_ , she thought.

"I... I.. I don't kn-ow, he... said he will.... come in an hour. But,.... But... he didn't.", the little shook her hands banging the door harder to make it open. Her face turned red, her nose swollen from the endless tears. "It is dark, Mamma! I am scared!!"

"Paula, sweetheart, please, don't cry , baby. Mamma is right outside. Don't be scared. I am right here. Okay ?"

"Ok-ay...", the girl said shakily. "Mammaaaaaaaaaa", she cried again waving her hands to be lifted by her mother who was just on the other side of the door. 

"Why don't you turn on the lights for me, sweetheart ?", Raquel suggested calmly, selfishly wiping her own tears, when she should have been wiping her child's tears.

"You said I am not allowed to touch the switches.", the little one muffled. 

Raquel chuckled adoring her obedient child. "I know. But this situation is different. I am with you. So, you can turn it on. Do you know which is the switch for the lights ?", she asked. Paula nodded. "Paula, honey, Mamma will not know if you nod, you have to answer, okay ?"

"I do, Mamma."

"Good, now, go turn it on.". Instantly, Raquel saw a beam of light from under the door. "Are you less scared now ?"

"No! I want to see you Mamma!", she began to cry loudly again. "I am alone, I am scared! The monster will come for me." , she violently sobbed sitting on the floor still holding her bunny.

"You will see me, mi vida. Don't be scared. Go drink a cup of water for me, please, baby!"

"Okay.", she answered softly. Raquel heard her child's tender footsteps from inside the house. "Done."

"Now, do you see the latch and knob on the door ?!", Raquel asked her child.

"What is knob and a la... laa...", she asked unable to say the other word.

"A long pointy thing on the door and a cross shaped button ?"

"Yes, I do. Mamma, Mamma.. I am scared!"

"I know, mi vida. Don't be. You will see me soon. You just need to do what I ask you , okay ? Can you do that, my love ?"

"Yes, Mamma. I can't reach it. Can I climb on a chair ?"

"Yes, my smart baby. Find the easiest one you can pull.". Raquel heard the little one exert as she pulled a chair twice her size and probably weighed more than her. 

"I am ready."

"Good. Now, pull the long pointy thing down."

"Done.

"Good, Twist the cross to your right.!"

"Okay..It's not opening.", the little one cried more. "Mamma.. it's ... not", she banged the door. 

"I know. I know. Paula, do them together!"

The girl did and the door snapped instantly. "It's open! It's open", the child yelled from the inside. "Mamma, I can see a little of you!"

Raquel chuckled and peeped through the small opening to show her face to her scared child. "Please open it fully and you can see all of me.!"

"Wait!". She heard her jump from the chair and push the door open. "MAMMAAA!", she jumped into her mother's arms. She looked miserably touched by the fear and her face swollen from the trauma. Though, Raquel kept a brave face for her child, she was internally shattered into a million pieces. They both stayed in their embrace at the doorstep for a while pressing a lot of kisses. When they were ready to let go for a little while, she carried little Paula to the couch and continued showering her child with more love. 

"Mamma. I got very scared!", she pouted sadly holding her mother's chest with her tiny hands.

"But, you stayed brave. Good girl!", Raquel kissed her with a warm proud smile. 

"Papa said he will only take a short while.", she complained irritably.

"I know, mi vida. Maybe he got busy. Where is your babysitter ?", Raquel frowned. 

"Papa sent her home."

Of course, he did. Just when she thought she couldn't be more mad at him, he arrived casually with no regrets. Raquel stared at him and he simply shrugged. Paula, who was more mad at him, had the guts to confront him, unlike Raquel. 

"You left me alone!", Paula stood in front of him with her hands on her hips keeping an angry face. 

"Paula, I was only gone for a while."

"Still. It was dark and I was alone."

"You should learn to be mature. You are a big girl now.!"

Extremely annoyed by his lame response to a scared child, Raquel immediately asked Paula to leave the house and play in their front yard on the little swing. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?", she yelled at her husband.

"You might want to re-think you tone!", he warned her. 

"Alberto, please. Our child was alone, scared!", Raquel softened to patiently explain. 

"Oh, your child is just as dramatic as you. Always playing the victim card! Taking absolutely no responsibility for herself!", he spat. 

"She is a six year old! Why should she take the responsibility when you clearly don't ?", she spat back, but instantly regretted it. 

His slap arrived faster than her regret. She was on the floor, bleeding from the corner of her lips while her body still was reacting to the numbness in her cheek. While, she stretched her eyes wide and close to process the slap, he kicked her hard on her stomach more than she could keep count. She coughed some blood on her shirt, but she wasn't allowed to finish. He pulled her up by her hair, "What did I tell you about your tone ?", he threatened staring into her face. She swallowed the remaining blood down her throat. How she wished she could swallow her fear like she did with her blood ? She had no idea what was coming at her next as she lost control of her body and Alberto's beating are always very random. He clenched her hair tight making her hiss in pain and slammed her face against the dining table. He bent her perpendicularly as per his will and slapped her already bruised cheeks harder. "Bitch, never speak to me like that, again. You piece of filth!", She sobbed quietly between each slap trying to look away from his face. She drank more blood leaking from her wounded gums, while he mercilessly continued. When he loosened his grips a bit, she tried to save her face, but he punched her bruised stomach to keep her in position. Her weak knees gave him and she was held by her hair. He pulled her back and she groaned loudly in pain as his action stretched her bent body. Her face started to regain its senses and confront the pain. Her cold tears were the only soothing element in this moment. Why did she have to open her mouth? Paula's cries made her lose her mind and risk having a conflicting conversation with this monster. It was mother's instinct, but it came with worst consequences. "Please, I am so--sorry.", she begged with her palms pressed together. "I should have never spoken to you like that. I am sorry.", she muttered a sincere-sounding apology. 

"How dare you accuse me of being irresponsible ? When you are acting like a little whore to that hijacker ?"

His words caught her attention and she looked at him very confused. 

"Don't think I don't what you are upto!. Speaking to him about your orgasms and clothes like a horny bitch."

"Ple-ase..", she trembled as he clenched her hair tighter. "That was a job. I do-"

"Other people have jobs too. Do you see them speak about their sex life to strangers ? Talking about how men cum and how you have to fake orgasms ? Am I not sufficient in bed ?!", he yelled at her face. 

"You are. Ple-ase. It was a random conversation. I didn't mean it!", she pleaded for his forgiveness.

"I don't believe you. Let me find out if I can satisfy you in bed, shall we ?", he suggested coldly. Her eyes widened at his horrible proposal. He has been violent in bed before, but now he had an actual reason to hurt her. So, she already knew it was going to be gruesome.

"Alberto, please", she implored as he dragged her by her hair to their bedroom. "Please..", she repeatedly begged while she stumbled to follow her hair that was tightly trapped in his palm. He shut their bedroom door behind them and pushed her against it. He began to undress himself while she shakily stood holding the door knob for support. He violently ripped her sweater, threw it on the ground and kissed her harshly. She howled in pain from within his mouth while he crushed her face with his palms. 

"Pants down.", he ordered. 

"Alberto, please!", she tried to gain his leniency, but in vain. Losing patience with her constant pleading, he tore her pants down forcefully. 

"On your knees.", he commanded pointing at the bed. "Don't make me repeat it.", he gritted when he saw her hesitate. She knew that her request for some clemency won't be granted, so she did as asked of her. "Turn around!", he yelled, when he found her too close to the rim of the bed. She faced the head of the bed and her rears pointed at him. 

"Now, I, also, hear you have a special fantasy!", he revealed casually. "Eight years married to you, how did I not know about this!", he exclaimed in evil surprise. 

She knew he was referring to the conversation about handcuffs she had with the Professor in the morning. He was twisting her words to his sadistic advantage, but there was nothing she could do beyond this point other than get it over with. 

"Unfortunately, we don't have handcuffs. But, we have this!", he waved a tie in front of her eyes. He tied her hands to a bar on their bed making her more defenceless than she already was. "Spread your legs!", he instructed. She spread herself a little. "Don't make this hard on yourself!". She opened her legs wider understanding what he meant. His idea of mercy was suggesting ways to make things less painful. He tore her panties into pieces and threw it at her head. His rough fingers inconsiderably explored her dry and vulnerable folds between her legs as she continued to take deep breathes and tried to relax. Not that the situation was alleviating, but she had to fight biology by relaxing. She knew that the female intimates closes itself when the body feels endangered. However, this would only make it more traumatic for her, so she continued to take more breathes while he continued to take advantage of her exposed self. 

"Dry as a desert!", he chuckled. Of course, she was not wet. "Maybe, think about the professor, it would help ?"

She snorted disgusted by his comment. 

"I do that all the time", he shamelessly admitted. "What ? You think you are so pretty that I naturally get hard looking at your ugly face ?", he laughed. "I think about your sister, when I fuck you!"

 _Sick_ , she thought under her breath and lowered her head down ignoring him. She did think about the Professor, but only to curse him. But, she can't blame him for being married to a monster. Any other normal partner would understand that the conversation was a professional obligation. Alberto was just using it as an excuse to punish her, to seek revenge for accusing his parenting methods. Her thoughts wandered as she felt his fingers on her clit trying to stimulate himself. His hands roughly squeezed her breasts through her camisole while he kneeled in between her spread legs. This is it, she thought. She tried to stimulate her body to moisten her delicates, but it just would not listen to her. She was angry at her body for failing to take her orders. This was going to hurt, she wanted to try one last time. 

"Please, allow me to use the lube.", she whimpered but knew he wouldn't agree. 

"Of course, not!", he scoffed. "Dream about him. The professor. You said it yourself, that you think about him a lot. Do that now.". 

"Plea...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHAHAH", she screamed in pain as he rammed into her, causing her delicate walls to crack.

  
"Let's see if you come naturally..", he uttered while he pushed himself harder and harder. 

With every push, she screamed louder from the bottom of her stomach through her bruised torso and face. "AAAAH... ARRGHH", she sobbed. Unable to hold her body up anymore, she crashed her face into the pillow. His plunging continued and for every thrust, she responded back with a whimper or a loud scream into the pillow. Her brain was too tired to think of a happy memory, her body gave up on her. She felt feeble as she waited for him to finish. After five longest minutes, he finally released into her causing her insides to burn more. He pulled out of her and put his weight on her weak back breathing into her neck. While he recovered, her eyes wandered between her legs to confirm if it was blood or his juices flowing out of her. It seemed like a mixture of both. She grunted and hid her face in the pillow hoping he would get off her soon. 

"Did you fake it ?", he questioned her taking his face. 

"No, I didn't", she murmured between sobs. 

"Raquel, I don't like hurting you. But, see, your mental illness makes it hard for me and I don't know how to control you.", he said apologetically. "This is good for you, darling."

With absolutely no energy to answer, she hummed in response. 

"Where is your manners, my love.?", he asked. 

"Thank you.", she whispered absent-mindedly and passed out. 

  
Alberto, who kept receiving continuous phone calls from his girlfriend, Raquel's sister, left in a hurry stretching her bare and bent legs and covering her with a blanket as she collapsed on her stomach. He grabbed his wallet and keys and, rushed. 

"Oh hello!", he greeted Salva, the professor in disguise, who just came back from his work - the hangar.

"Hi.", Salva said bluntly. 

"Are you coming back from work ?", he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh. I am just going to work.", he replied though Salva did not care where he went. "Raquel insists on eating dinner together. Anything for love , right ?", he chuckled making Salva exhale loudly.

"Of course.", Salva pressed smile on his lips. He watched Alberto leave before he entered his apartment. What family dinner was that asshole referring to ? Paula was still playing on the swing, Salva thought. Paula, who saw Alberto leave, immediately ran to her house. 

Salva made some nice warm tea after having a very successful day. The only good reward out of that conversation with Alberto is that he, now, knows Raquel is at home. He, selfishly, hoped to run into her, just to stare at her eyes or watch her smile. If she were on his team, he would have congratulated her for the brilliant work she did today, but he could only secretly do all that. _Such a smart, intelligent women_ , he smiled thinking about her. He realised how she occupies a lot of his thoughts during his free time. In the past, he would think about books, now her face is all he sees. He took his receiver just to hear her voice again, but saw a notification for a new recording. He excitedly played it hoping it was more police conversations, but mostly he was just happy to hear her voice again. Hell, he was not ready for his next blow. Firstly, he heard her conversations with scared and quivering Paula. His heart broke for the kid and thought he couldn't hate Alberto more. He was so wrong. Then, came the part where she fought with her husband for leaving her child alone. His stomach tightened when she raised her voice against that heartless animal. _Raquel_!, his heart cried when he heard the first slap. His eyes widened in shock and lost his breathe as the beast attacked her. _Let her go_ , he screamed. With every kick and punch, he punched his desk in anger. His eyes teared up feeling her pain and her cries. _Asshole!_ , he clenched his jaws. " _When you are acting like a little whore to that hijacker ? Speaking to him about your orgasms and clothes ?_ ". Salva body dropped on the floor at that instance. He sobbed as he heard her explain that it was her job. " _Let me find out if I can satisfy you in bed, shall we_ ", the professor's stomach churned, he crawled into the bathroom and put his face close to the toilet bowl. Her cries, the sound of clothes tearing made him vomit his guts out. " _Pants down_!", he heard the man yell. " _I am so sorry, Raquel_ ", his body shook in disappointment. " _On your knees_.", he heard next. Salva, who had no energy left, rested his head on the bathroom tile and begged, "Please don't hurt her. It's all my fault!", he whimpered. " _Now, I, also, hear you have a special fantasy!_ ". Oh No!. Alberto knew about the handcuffs too. Before he could imagine what would happen next, he heard a piece of silky fabric being tied. " _Spread your legs!_ ", he heard next. "LET HER GO, ASSHOLE!", Salva yelled in rage. Salva's face grimaced when he learnt that Alberto was in love with Raquel's sister. When he rejected her request for a lube but instead responded, " _Dream about him. The professor_.", Salva's heart expanded squeezing his ribs and ready to explode. He caused this. He slowly stood from the floor. His body pulled him down unable to bear the blame from the trauma he caused to the woman he cared for. It is all your fault, he accused the Professor and hated him a lot. Angry, sad, wounded and disgusted with himself, he punched his punching bag with his bruised knuckles to relieve his bottled emotions. With each of Raquel's painful screams, his eyes ejected an ocean of tears and his body threw his strongest punch. He continued to punch even after the end of the recording and zoned himself out of the surroundings. When he was fully exhausted, drenched in sweat and tears, he fell on his knees on the hard floor. He did this to her, he repeatedly beat himself up. He was forced back to the reality by a little girl's voice and frail knock on his door. 

"Salva.", Paula holding a bunny looked at him with big sad eyes. "My Mamma is not waking up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really really sorry a million times for writing this. If I hurt you or make you cry, I apologise from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Those who said they can't hate Alberto more, what do you say now !? That asshole right!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked the chapter despite the pain it caused :). Sorry, I know I am asking for too much . I don't deserve it after what I wrote :( Sorry again :). But, I promise it gets better!


	5. We should leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salva helps Raquel with her wounds. He earns her trust with little gesture and also realised the strange feeling he felt towards her was, indeed, love.  
> Raquel reveals why she has been leaving with Alberto despite his abuse. Salva and Raquel agree on a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there!!
> 
> I hope you all are well! 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on another chapter in this story!!
> 
> The previous chapter was hurting, I apologise if I had upset anyone. This chapter is more about comfort and some history between Alberto and Raquel, that Salva needs to make a plan. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :).

Covered in sweat, tears and angst, he blinked at the little figure standing in front of him clenching a little bunny, staring at him with hopeful big eyes, trusting him, the man who was indirectly responsible for her mother’s condition, to seek his help.

"Salva.", she alerted him when he did not respond for a while.

Guilt filled, he wanted to beg the child for forgiveness, but she wasn't matured enough to understand the kind of monster that he is. So, he kneeled down, caressed her cheek and shot her a warm glare. "Why don't you play in my house, while I go wake your mother up ?", he suggested hoping he child did not notice her mother's wounds. He, himself, was uncertain about what to expect when he walked into Raquel's house. 

  
"Is she going to be okay ?", the little girl worried with teary eyes. 

  
He cleared his throat to state a convincing lie, "Of course, she is. She.. she must be tired after work. I will wake her up, give her some coffee and call you , okay ?"

Thankfully, Paula accepted his answer and sat on his couch to play _'house'_ with her bunny. Meanwhile, the professor locked his bedroom that had all the monitors for the heist and promised positive words to the concerned child who, in return, stabbed him with the most beautiful smile. His stomach twisted upon entering Raquel's house, because he felt as though he witnessed the whole horrendous scene. Her appalling screams played in his mind as he walked through the hall. Strands of her hair on the floor, a scattered dining table implied so many painful happenings to him. "Raquel", he slowly knocked her bedroom door. _No response._ He, hesitantly, opened the door and immediately felt a sharp rush of lump driving up his throat. His stomach churned as he noticed her torn pants, shirt and panties, while she unconsciously slept in a camisole insulated by a blanket. The loud agonising screams haunted his head making him want to pass a knife through his gut and rip himself off. He, nervously, approached her and confirmed that her breathing was normal. 

"Oh!", he sighed with tears streaming down his eyes. A couple of droplets escaped his eyes and moistened her blanket as he continued to stare at her face buried under her messy hair. "Raquel", he called her again and received no response. His hands trembled as he carried it to pat her shoulders to earn her attention. "Ra-Raquel..", he stammered and gently patted her bare shoulders. After that attempt failed, he brought a glass of water and sprinkled it on the visible side of her face. He finally took a deep breathe, when she responded to it with a mild shudder followed by a moan. Her eyes forced open under her hair to read her surroundings and soon realised her menacing life. 

"Alberto, please...", she sobbed hiding her face in the pillow, kicking her weak legs under the blanket causing it expose her bare and bruised waist, but covering her delicate rears. Although, it was immensely uncomfortable for Salva to know that she was naked under those sheets, he mainly worried about how vulnerable she would feel waking up to his face. 

"Raquel. Don't be scared. It's me. Salva.", he hurried to whispered softly near her ears to comfort her. He observed that the kicking reduced, but she was still quivering as she turned her face to confirm if it was him. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks as she recognised his face and was certain she won't be hurt again, tonight at least. "Raquel, it's me. Salva.", he muttered again confirming his presence. 

"Salv-a.", she murmured hoarsely in a broken voice between her cut lips from under her hair. He, who looked, mortified by her state, swallowed with wide eyes when she cleared the hair off her face with her shoulders.

"Raquel, would you be .. able to get up ?", he asked offering his hands for support. She glared at him through her lifeless coffee eyes and lowered them followed by a faint nod. 

".. Salva.. ", she cleared her throat to speak louder. "Would you please ?", she looked at him and directed his attention to her bonded hands with her eyes ashamed to use more words. 

_'A fantasy that involves handcuffs.'_ , he remembered her lively confident voice as the lead negotiator. His face grimaced at how the fabric compressed her wrist causing her palms to look pale from the lack of blood supply and cut through her skin causing her to bleed on it. He patiently removed the knots and to their horror the fabric adhered to her cut skin. He shot her a scared look, "This umm.. is going to hurt !"

"I have already crossed that point, Salva! Pull it off in one go !", she answered with a sad smirk and a brave face to make it easier for him. That did not help him, so she smiled as warmly as she could, "Salva.. look at me.. the only way you can help me is if you could get this off me. So, please!"

He slowly nodded, "Ready.. 1.. 2..". Snap! She groaned and cried in pain. "I am so sorry, Raquel.", he apologised letting his tears down. 

She, who was regaining her breath, muffled, "You for-got to s-ay 3!" 

"umm.. Er..", his eyes glared at her guilt-fully. 

"It's okay", she managed to smile at him with half her face again. 

"Raquel, would you like to try and get up ?", he extended his arms to hold her.

She shook her head. "Would you pl-ease st-ay outside for five... five min-utes ? Please ?"

He hesitated, but knew why she wanted him out. "I will be out if you need anything."

When she heard the door close behind him, she groaned as she got up from the bed. _Fuck_ , she moaned clenching her eyes and rubbing her stomach. Every bone in her body screamed for help as she slowly removed the blood-stained sheets and pillow covers. She dragged herself to the shower to immerse herself in some warm water hoping it would take one millionth of her pain. It was the reflection of her face on the bathroom tile, she noticed the bruised cheeks and neck. She scanned her body to find his disgusting finger marks on her supposedly round and tender breasts, her torso blue, black and purple from enduring his punches, scratches on her waists, and a familiar red stain between her inner thighs from a vaginal fissure. But, the thing that disgusted her the most is that her body smelled like his sweat and she wanted to peel her skin off. After a moment of deep thoughts, she chose the less barbaric way - a shower. She scrubbed, ignoring the painful bruises and cuts, as if she were washing off sewage. Only when she started to smell like soap, she was convinced to leave the shower. She fit herself a panty liner under her delicates and dressed comfortably. 

  
"Hey...", she opened the door to the man anxiously waiting for her outside the room. 

"Raquel..", he flinched at her presence. "your.. your face..", he stared at her bruised cheeks.

She smiled and covered it with her hair and proceeded to put the sheets into the washing machine. While he followed her, she picked up her torn clothes and threw them in the bin. "Raquel.. please talk to me.."

"Salva, Thank you so much for waking me up. But, this is my life, my battle. I don't want to pull you into this.", she politely refused to talk to him, her neighbour, about it. She wondered what brought him here. "Was I.. were we.. too loud ?"

"Not at all.", he hurriedly responded to save her from any embarrassment. "Paula.. Paula.. told me that you weren't waking up. I came to check on you.", he added. "I am really glad I did. Raquel, please tell me what's going on.", he teared up again watching her limp across the room. 

"Salva. I really can't right now. My child is terrified after seeing me unconscious. I have to fix that , feed her dinner."

"I will bring Paula here and get Take-away.", he solved her problems in a sentence. 

  
She considered his option for a while, before she agreed. "Umm.. , if... if.. it's alright. Would you also make a stop at the pharmacy. umm.. There are some things I would need. ", she hesitantly requested him for another favour. He spontaneously drew his phone to type her list down. She needed painkillers, cream and ice-packs. He agreed gladly and left her alone. Whatever guilt he was feeling, he ignored it. It was not the time to allow his emotions drive him, he needed to bring her out that hell and that seemed like a high-priority mission. More than his twenty year long, Royal Mint heist plan. Before Paula returned, she applied some make-up to hide the bruises. Living with Alberto made her an expert in makeovers. Tired after simply taking a few steps around the house, she struggled to sit on her bed, but landed after extreme exertion. 

"MAMMIII..", Paula who came home holding Salva's hands, instantly let go of him and jumped into the bed with her mother. "Salva got Pizza!", she squealed in joy drenching in her mother's love and kisses. 

"That's great, baby.", she squeezed her child's face lovingly and looked at Salva and muttered, "Thank you so much.".

"Now why don't you go wash your hands, cariño ?". The little girl frowned, but understood that it was the only way she would get Pizza. 

  
"Raquel, your.. your face..", Salva searched her face for the magical disappearance of her bruises. 

"It's called make-up, Salva.", she answered chuckling at the naive man.

  
"Raquel, I got you.. soup.. thinking you may have a problem chewing..", he cleared his throat as he unloaded the food boxes from the bag. "And, the medicines that you wanted.", he handed her another discrete bag. 

"Thank you.", she smiled at him and handed fifty Euros. 

"Raquel, please. It's not necessary.", he took a step back away from the money. 

"Salva, Please accept this.", she held his hand and pushed the money into his palms. He froze with an open mouth as her soft fingers touched him, sending a shock wave down his spine. Her touch felt right, like she was sent from heaven for him, like they were meant to be holding hands for the rest of their lives. Suddenly all the strange feelings he had towards her felt evident. It was not care, concern, affection. It was love. He was in love. For the first time in his life, after 40 long years, he fell in love with this amazing woman. He wanted to stay closer to her, become a part of her, hold her in his arms and protect her from any fly that approached her with a bad intention. 

"Now, tell me the truth. Did my husband send you here ?", she enquired with dark eyes. A couple of times Alberto, after being violent, would send some of his friends, explaining that she had a schizophrenic episode, to check on her. The first time, Alberto actually sent one of her friends, to whom she opened up about the abuse. Later, she painfully found out that he was Alberto's friend who reported all her confessions to him. Her empathetic husband waited till her bruises healed before he attacked her again. She was never going to make a mistake trusting someone again. 

"No. What !?! Why !?!", he jerked out of his thoughts and frowned at her question. Yes, he was a criminal, a hijacker and probably many other things. But, not in a hundred reincarnations, he would side with an abusive monster like that evil man. 

"Come on, Salva. Are these even pain killers ? Or Something else that you are giving me ? Was it easy to mix something in the soup rather than the Pizza?", she stacked all her suspicions on the man who has only been helpful so far. Truth doesn't exist in hell, according to her. So, he was definitely up to something. 

"Raquel. I have no idea what you are talking about ?! ", he shrugged innocently. Why would she think he was drugging her ? Has it happened before ? Has someone betrayed her trust before ? 

She quietly read his face for a second and thought he was a better actor than the others her husband sent. "Come on, Salva. What am I going to do ? Fight you ?", she asked faintly. "I can't get out of bed without a stabbing sensation in my stomach. At least tell me the truth ? It is not nice to lie to an undefended person.", she probed.

There was nothing he could say to gain her trust. So, he ate a slice of the Pizza and drank a spoon of the soup. He, then, opened swallowed a painkiller and stared at another pill, "Err this is a contraceptive, so I don't think I should.."

  
Raquel who was taken aback by his gesture softly said, "Salva, please I.. am...".

"This is proof that I have no connection with that man. And, I don't like to be associated with such....", he gritted his teeth to refrain some using foul language. 

"Mamma!", Paula came back displaying her hands to her mother and they quickly change the mood of the room. Raquel silently nodded her gratitude and apology to the shy man. Paula was busy stuffing her face with the Pizza and did not notice her mother's almost silent distressing moans as she sat up straight to drink her soup.

"How come you are not eating Pizza, Mamma ?", the little on asked. 

"I have a fever, baby!", she lied with a smile. 

"Did you eat too much ice cream ?", the little on shot a reprimanded look making Raquel chuckle sympathetically. She was glad that her child was unaware of the abuse inflicted on her, and hoped to keep it that way. When the child was full, she asked her mother if she can watch cartoons for a while before she slept, to which Raquel gladly nodded. 

"Salva, I did not.. I do not know.. what to say..", she stammered still shocked by his actions. "I am sorry.", she said warmly. 

"Don't be. If I had experienced half the things you managed to survive, I would probably not believe in any good either.", he responded lost in her beautiful eyes. "Please try to eat.", he requested as she struggled to swallow. 

"Trying..", she exasperated with a pained look as she pushed more soup down her throat. "So, What do you do ?"

"Me ? Umm.. ", he stumbled to think . " I am a regular man obsessed with making the best cider in the world. I studied it all, - the acidity, the fermentation. Every possible reaction of every ingredient. There is a chance that one bad apple could ruin the entire barrel.", he rambled about ciders, lost in his world, as he modified the truth adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Salva, you really are interested in ciders aren't you ? ", she joked with a naughty smile. A smile he would kill to see.

  
He shyly giggled and shot a serious look, "It was actually my father's dream. He died before he could fulfil it. He wanted..", he laughed at his case, "to make 2400 barrels."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and laughed with him. "But, I understand, it's a homage right ? I respect that. I hope your dreams come true.", she genuinely meant every single word innocently unaware of his actual story. 

He nodded gratefully avoiding the guilt building in his gut and asked, "What about you ?"

"You already know a lot about me.", she eyed him warningly. "I don't have the cider but, I have a cute daughter, a husband who.. umm.. well.. you know how he is.. a robbery I need to solve and a whole bunch Spanish people to whom I must prove that I am not mental!"

  
"Raquel, is there someone you can call ? Family ? Friends ? Seek help ?", he asked worryingly. 

Tears fled her eyes as could not name a single person who cared about her. She shook her head lowering her eyes. "All my friends are his friends. So, there isn't anyone I can trust. I, even, doubted you."

"Parents ? Siblings ?", he prompted.

"My father died when I was a child, My mom..", she cried violently remembering her mother. ".. umm.. she died last year."

"I am so sorry, Raquel.", he hesitantly, yet selfishly, reached out to caress her hand. 

".. I have a sister..", she cleared her throat. He, suddenly remembered Alberto saying that he thinks about her sister when he was in bed with her. The recollection stabbed his heart, but he continued to hold a neutral look. "But.. she.. is in love with my husband. ", she sighed. "So.. No..It's just me and my daughter. No body else.."

"Raquel. I would understand if you don't want to answer..", he uttered, but was interrupted by a sleepy Paula.

"Mamma..", the little girl yawned. 

"Paula, mi vida", Raquel wiped her face and greeted her child lovingly. "You are sleepy, mi amor ?". The little girl nodded slowly rubbing her eyes and hugging her mother's chest blissfully ignorant of her mother's damaged body. "Why don't you go to bed , my baby ?!"

"You won't tuck me in ? And check for ghosts ?", the child asked with a puppy dog face. 

"Of course, I will. Go lie down. I will come in a few minutes!", Raquel planted more kisses on her sleepy daughter's cheeks and watched her leave the bedroom. Getting up from bed was too traumatic to think about. She slowly kicked off her blanket, Salva instinctively got up from his chair to help her. Without any verbal conversation, she pressed her hands in his palms, put her weight on him to stand from the bed. The shooting pain forced her to bend clenching her stomach. 

"Raquel.. shh...", Salva hurried to hold her as she sobbed in agony. The warmth of his touch felt like a necessity to her dead skin. Life began to flow within her upon his contact. She gradually lifted herself up to look him in the face. Her eyes teared up, her face bloodshot from her awful experience, she nodded at him. 

"I am okay.", she hissed. Reluctantly letting go of him, she said, "I will put her to sleep and be back in a few minutes okay ?". The little one was asleep in no time and she was back to her room with a gentle smile at the man waiting for her eagerly. "So, where were we ?"

  
He helped her settle in the bed, while a shot of realisation hit both of them. Raquel injured and Salva assisting her felt very natural and comfortable. Their bodily contact did not feel strange, it felt very familiar. Salva stared at Raquel while she recovered from the movement.

  
"Oh! Fuck! It really hurts!", she complained biting her teeth. 

  
"I am so sorry, Raquel."

"Why are you sorry ? You didn't do this to me!", she joked, but a wave of guilt, big enough to permanently submerge him, rose from his heart. He caused this. But, he will fix it! "So, what were you going to ask me ?", she reminded him. 

"I was .. I was.. I mean.. if you don't mind me asking.. Did you report him ?", he muttered nervously adjusting his glasses. 

She nodded slowly. "It didn't help.". She read his confusion and summarised. "The judgement was rigged. It only made my life more miserable."

The professor understand the flaws in the system, like no-one else did. A system that protects those in power and threatens those who are vulnerable, is the sole reason behind his Mantra - 'Resistance'. "How about just leaving him ? like a regular divorce ?"

"You don't get it. If that happens, I would left with nothing. I would be nobody!"

Salva frowned at her traditional thinking. A divorce doesn't steal her identity away. He was offended by her old-fashioned ideologies and his face mirrored his judgement. 

"Not that I am against divorces. I am gridlocked. I will be screwed if I leave.", she explained defensively.

Her answer frightened him. Not only was she being abused, her situation ran more deep than he imagined. He patiently waited for her to say more. 

"If he leaves me, he would have to pay alimony, so he won't. And, he will continue to hit me forcing me to leave. But, either-ways, I would be screwed because I might loose Paula.", she wiped her tears away and avoided his grimaced eyes. 

He swallowed at that thought of such a loving mother losing her child, but did not understand why she would lose her. 

"Because, a judge won't grant custody to a nutcase like me."

"May I ask you, if it has been falsely proved ? Your supposed mental illness ?", he asked politely. 

She shook her head wiping more tears. "I have clinical depression, and nothing else. The schizophrenia hasn't been proved yet. But, I know he had plans to rig that too. ..which is why he talks to everyone about it ... to register it in people's minds... He has many critical contacts who would do such favours for him.", she sniffed and stopped attempting to dry her tears. Salva hummed understanding the intensity of this situation. "The panic attack that was reported on the news..", she reminded him and he nodded fast in response, " that was medically induced.", she confessed for the first time.

"Medically induced ?", he frowned.

She nodded. "He brought me some prescribed anti-depressants, but turns out.. it was intentionally the wrong medicine to cause hallucinations. So, it caused my panic attack."

"What the hell, Raquel ?", he lost his breathe for a minute and started to sweat. "Do you still eat those ?"

She looked at him wondering if she could admit another truth to him. He has only been supportive from the beginning and definitely has no connections with her husband, so she fearfully disclosed, "No, .. Umm.. I... I.. learnt to hold it behind my tongue and spit it out later..."

He heaved a sigh of relief but soon realised that it doesn't solve the actual problem. "But, Raquel. this cannot go on like this. Paula will grow up one day and realise that you were not just sleeping after a long work day.". he warned her softly. 

"Do you think I don't know that ?", she whispered back in a broken voice. "I have a plan. It is not perfect. But, I do have a plan to escape this hell!"

  
"A plan ?", he got very excited at the sound of it. 

"Yeah! There is one problem though ?"

"Tell me..", he jumped forward causing her to flinch and frown. "Umm. Sorry.. . I can help..", he dropped his enthusiasm down a notch. 

"It will take two months ! And .... it involves stealing. ", she shamefully added. But, that only sounded more luring to him. "The thing.. is.. I don't know how to steal. I have never stolen anything.."

It was his area of expertise. Stealing would never be a problem, in fact, he was confident that the item she wanted to loot wouldn't be too big , that even one of his gang members could handle it at ease. "That's no problem. I can help with that.!", he stated confidently.

  
"Are you confessing a potential crime to a police officer ?", she pretentiously scolded him.

He giggled shyly. "I am following the police officer's plan.. So.. But, Raquel two months is a really long time. A lot can happen before that. He could attack you again."

"Salva, him attacking me.. is a weekly event. I really try to behave to avoid troubles, but I don't know he always has his reasons.", she sighed and exhaled heavily. 

His face reddened with anger, but his eyes only expressed pain. He thought for several minutes and finally begged an invitation, "We should leave." . She stared blankly at him for more explanation. "I finish this cider business, in a couple of days,... and plan to move to the Caribbean.", he added and proposed "Come with me.". 

She took a minute to blink and laughed, "You are kidding.". But, his face looked very sincere. "Wait, are you actually serious ?", she scoffed. He continued to stare at her for a response. "Salva.. well.. I don't have the cider, but I have a daughter, an abusive husband and a robbery to solve.", she listed reasons why she could never leave spontaneously. 

"I want you to live far away from that man. Start new. I will help you settle down. I have contacts there. And, the Caribbean beaches are a really nice environment for your child to grow up. She has a very loving mother and that's all matters.", he answered purposefully ignoring the heist. 

She teared up happily at his comforting response. He was genuine, unlike the others who were only puppets that her husband sent or those who would lecture about her non-existent mental health problems. "Salva, we really don't want to spoil your retirement plans!"

He laughed knowing what she meant. Dealing with two strong-headed women was not his plans after the heist; but anything for her magical smile, sparkly eyes and wrinkled nose. "I am serious, I want you both to travel with me."

"You would cross the ocean with a mother and a daughter ?", she asked surprisedly.

"Right now I would. That's my plan B". They both laughed. 

"It's just that... It's so crazy you know. I want to run away from all of it too.", she smiled holding his hand. "And.. Salva.. we should plan this cautiously. Alberto has eyes everywhere that would report back all my movements", she informed him scared about the dangerous control freak. 

"Don't worry. We will be safe. Anything to keep you away from that man once and for all.", he squeezed her hand back as a promise. "Why don't you try to sleep and we can meet again to discuss about your plan and find way to speed it up ?"

  
She nodded hopefully. "Thank you.", she cried gratefully. "Thank you..I will forget this, Salva.. Thank you.."

"Shh.. Hey Hey. It's okay. Let's successfully execute this and thank our stars. Okay ?", he soothed her as she squeezed his hand harder for support. "You should sleep!",. he suggested noticing her yawn multiple times. 

"Only after I eat my painkillers!", she furrowed childishly.

"Hey, You did not finish your soup! You hardly had any!", he pretentiously reprimanded her.

"Please.. I cannot swallow.", she complained and pouted like an adamant child, an expression he could never say 'no'. He was screwed for life and he was elatedly aware of it. He offered her the painkillers and the contraceptives and held her until she swallowed them with great difficulty. He unwrapped the ice packs and handed it to her, while she settled under the blanket and switched to her favourite side of the bed. 

"Would you close the doors on the way ?", she asked buried under her blanket. He nodded warmly and left her to fall asleep. 

_'I promise nothing will ever hurt you, Raquel.',_ he muttered to himself and left her house. For an entire hour with her, he forgot about the heist, it was a world where only the three of them existed. For once, he followed his heart and diverged from his own plan. He knew it was going to bite him later. He dreaded the day Raquel finds out who he really was. But, she was worth risking everything!. Her smile, warmth, intelligence and courage sucked him into the blackhole, love, and there was no returning from there. He blushed like a teenager as he entered his bedroom. He, reluctantly, monitored the Royal Mint cameras and everything seemed under control. While, the environment outside the tent seemed okay too. He hurried to reach his hangar, before Raquel got called. 

  
"Berlin. Situation ?", the professor demanded an update. 

"All under control.", he answered proudly.

"Could you pass the phone to Moscow ?!". 

"Professor.", Moscow greeted.

"Moscow, what's the status of our tunnel ?"

"30 hours, Professor."

The professor shook his head impatiently, "Can we make it faster ?"

"With more men, yes. I can do it within 20 hours." 

"Use all of them. I need the tunnel built faster. It is the highest priority now. Understand ?", he instructed.   
  
"Copy that.", Moscow got back to work. The professor heard the man ordering Denver, Rio and Tokyo to bring more hostages to help with the tunnel. 

"Nairobi ?", the professor called for his next target. "Listen to me carefully, you have one last chance to print all the money. Once we leave, we can never come back to use this golden opportunity. And, we might leave sooner than planned. So, make best out of this limited time. Mint as much money as you can for all our benefits! Also, keep packing the printed money simultaneously.", he informed her and saw her run on her feet screaming at her workers. 

"Why the change ?", Berlin asked once everyone left the room.

"I had to improvise.", he answered coldly. 

"You don't improvise.", Berlin reminded him.

"I will explain later. All your safety is important to me. We have the money we planned to print. Time to leave before we expose ourselves to more danger."

Unconvinced by his answer, Berlin followed orders like a loyal second-in-command. 

"Benjamin.", the professor called Moscow's friend who was going to help with dig the tunnel from the hangar. "Bring the Serbs. Time to start working on the tunnel."

"But, professor. Din't you say we start a bit later ?"

"Yes, we are leaving sooner than expected. And, we need to keep everything ready for the escape.", he answered leaving Benjamin as puzzled and suspicious as the others in his gang. He, then, called the ship captain at the dock to make accommodation arrangements for two potential travellers - Raquel and Paula. He worked out on his mobile bench to keep his focus on the heist and make his impromptu plan work. Though, the professor in him was actively working towards the new plan, his heart silently bled as he watched Raquel walk into the tent through his monitors. Her perfect make-up covered Alberto's imprints on her visible skin, but only he could feel the pain she experienced when she tried hard to not to limp to the tent, where people already undermine her capabilities.

 _'You will be fine, Raquel.'_ , he muttered to himself, but jumped when she suddenly stared into one of the CCTV cameras as though she heard his mind from miles away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end to another chapter in this story!! ! What do you guys think ??? Please Please let me know in the comments below! It would mean so much to me if you drop a kudos and/or comment. Thank you so much for all the kindness and supportive words! It means the world to me ! Thanks a million!
> 
> Happy Sunday!


	6. Walk into my trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Murillo and the professor have negotiations that push her to walk into one of his traps - a trap he had set to buy time to finish some external business. 
> 
> Salva books an entire cafe for an hour for Raquel to finally sit down with his help, rest her sore legs and eat something. They discuss their escape plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! :D 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well :)  
> Thank you so much for supporting this story. It means the world to me! You guys are amazing and make me feel so blessed. I hope you get to read this chapter.

“Professor, ready when you are.”, Tokyo informed him in a dark voice. 

_Don't do it_ , a voice from within warned him. _It will break her, please don't_ , the voice begged for mercy. "Go on.", the Professor answered in a cold voice ignoring the weakening emotions emitted from his heart. The Professor was not willing to give Inspector Murillo a minute of peace despite being aware of her traumatic life. His escape was no more with just the gang; she and her child were involved too. Hence, he needed to be extra cautious as the stakes hit infinity the moment he put Raquel in his escape plan. He had too much to lose and therefore, turned his heart into stone. Yes, she would be devastated by the consequences of his actions, but it was good for the bigger picture to work. He hoped she would understand and forgive him, when this works out in her favour. After-all, his plan was to reveal his true identity to her, once the tunnel was ready for them to escape. No more lies.

***

"Angel! Give me some news!", Raquel demanded answers. 

"Ah! Raquel. Good Morning. Sit with me.", Angel patted on the chair asking her bury herself with him in some files he pulled.

She exchanged looks between the chair and her sub-inspector and said strongly, "No. I am fine right here. Tell me."

The sub-inspector made no efforts to hide his surprise. He frowned at her answer, but thankfully did not probe further. "Andres Fonollosa definitely has a fascinating criminal record. He has been in jail for different kinds of theft - jewellery, money, antiques, paintings etc. But, no information on his personal life."

"Nothing ?", Raquel arched her eyebrows in defeat. "Not even from his cellmates ?"

"We brought one of his cellmates into custody. Suaraz interrogated him.", Angel pointed at the commander, allowing him to give an update. Raquel scanned Suaraz's face and found nothing very positive. 

"Apparently, Fonollosa doesn't not speak about his personal life. Only Italian paintings, random philosophies, travel, women and never spoke about his family."

"Fuck!", Raquel sighed. "But, are you sure he is not hiding anything ?"

"Very sure!",, Suaraz answered confidently earning surprised furrows from both his colleagues. "Inspector, I fed him, offered him our best hospitality. He revealed nothing interesting. I, then, made a deal to release him off all his charges. Nothing. I threatened him. Still nothing. I, finally, hooked him to a lie detector. That's how I know he is useless to us."

  
Raquel rubbed her face lost in her thoughts, until she was snapped by the sharp pain from her bruised cheek. 

"Are you okay ?", Angel, who noticed her grimaced face, asked. 

"Yea. Yea. What else do we have ?", she diverted the topic.

"I am working with our team to collect his medical history. We will know if he had any drug history. If he did, then we could identify his connections with dealers."

"I have another proposal.", Prieto announced himself to a group who stared at him uncongenially. "A dirty one, perhaps.", he smirked.

"oh! What a surprise ? Care to tell us.", Raquel scoffed and her colleagues stood behind her staring at the old man.

"You could publish something on the media. You know.. something made up. Like he is a pimp or he traded women, worse, minor girls.", he answered with an evil smile making everyone uncomfortable. 

"Raquel, I really don't..", Angel rushed to share his opinion, when he noticed Raquel went blank at the suggestion. 

Raquel waved her hand in front of Angel's face to make him stop talking and turned to Prieto. "Are you out of your mind ??! We can't just make shit up!"

  
"I know you would say that.", Prieto answered calmly. "I have something that would make you change your mind.", he grabbed the TV remote and switched to a news channel.

  
_Breaking News,_

_"What we heard, now, is a traitorous recording of Inspector Murillo consciously making a decision to release Alison Parker, an UK citizen instead of eight Spanish minors."_

_"I, honestly, am surprised they put her on the case."_

_"Well, I think she is capable. She has been with the department for 15 years closing a lot of crucial cases. She has a background in psychology too, which comes in handy in such cases."_

_"I don't doubt her accomplishments. But, is her mind stable enough to handle this particular case ? We should not forget that she had a panic attack during her last case. Can we afford another pitfall given that we have so many civilians at risk?"_

  
"Now, my suggestion doesn't sound too bad, does it?", Prieto asked as he turned off the TV abruptly. 

The room began to fill with murmurs from all her sub-ordinates, voices blurred, her breathing laboured and her pupils dilated. She shut her eyes tight to remove the reporter out of her mind and think straight. Her bruised ribs ached as she attempted to calm herself down with deep breathes. The Professor who felt anger steaming from his ears at the unprofessional media for pulling her history into her professional decision, muttered, _'Breathe, Raquel_ '. He swallowed a sharp piece of guilt when he realised that her bruises would not grant her the liberty to breathe. ' _It's going to be okay. I am here._ ', he muttered soothing words as she heard her painful breathes through her phone. 

"It still sounds sick.", she finally declared with disgust. "I am not going to falsely accuse him and unnecessarily defame him."

"Defame him ? Inspector, need I remind you that you are the one being slaughtered by the media ? Because of the Professor ?"

"I am being slaughtered because I followed your orders. My revenge should be on you, not on Fonollosa or the Professor. They only published the truth.", Raquel spat angry words on his face. "And, I don't want to plant more criminal thoughts in his mind through my lousy defence. It's a cheap move.!"

"Crazy woman!", he muttered and sighed under his breath.

"What did you just say ?!", Raquel approached him offended by his disrespectful words.

"I said you are crazy. I doubt your capabilities to handle this case!", Prieto spat back. 

The professor gasped at the CNI's insensitivity and childish tantrums. _She is not crazy, asshole, you are_ , he gritted under his breath. His mind deeply worried about Raquel, who hasn't had a chance to sit, eat or drink anything since her arrival. The media was publicly lynching her and none of her colleagues offered their support or even a glass of water. What an desensitised world, he kicked his desk. Knowing her true state, he was scared for her well-being and raged towards the cracks she had to deal with.

  
"Why don't you go speak to my superiors about it ? Meanwhile, get out of my face!", she went back to work. "Angel, dig that man's medical files.", she ordered. How she wished she could sit down and relax her sore feet. As a ray of hope though a tough storm, she recalled Salva's sweet voice and his promises to help her escape. "I will take a quick coffee break. We will speak to the Professor after that."

"Would you like me to come with you ?", Angel stood up to join her. 

"No, I need to deal with some private matters. Thank you." She walked out of the tent and spotted the vultures holding mics rambling worthless analysis of the situation and about her. The audio recording from the morning brought Raquel back to their headlines and they can't seem to get enough of her situation. She chuckled sadly and found a lonely spot to drink some coffee. It almost time for Paula to wake up, she wondered Alberto was back home. 

"Alberto ?", she called him from her phone and unknowingly earned the Professor's attention. Why was she calling him, he swallowed running reasons in his head. 

  
"What ?", the man growled from the other side of the phone. 

"Umm.. Sorry to bother you.", she apologised politely. "Are you home ?"

"No. Why ?", he answered bluntly.

"Umm. Nothing. I am at work. I put a babysitter in charge. I was wondering if you would be home ? I have to update the babysitter.", she added softly fearing his reaction.

"No, I am not home. I will be spending the next two days with Laura for her birthday. Paula is your responsibility.", he informed and hung up. 

A lot of things ran through her head. Annoyed and saddened by her husband's heartless responses, after what he did to her the previous night, she allowed herself to drown in self-pity and gently caressed her bruised torso. She complained almost in silence ' _I had to beg and bribe you to attend your daughter's birthday. And, you don't seem to realise that my birthday would have come up at least once in these five years! But, no problem, go celebrate Laura's birthday_.'. _Congratulations, Raquel, you are officially a huge impotent failure_ , she sighed as she glanced at the journalist tarnishing her reputation. 

' _You are not a failure, Raquel._ ', the man, who listened to her phone conversation, assured her even though she wouldn't be able to hear him. ' _You don't understand your worth, Raquel. Ignore those idiots ranting around you!_ '. He, who, was fully confident about her abilities only wished she trusted in herself more. But, he also was painfully aware that her self-esteem was shattered by her own husband last night, so it was unfair to expect any optimism from her. Of course, she felt like a loser. The people around her are actively trying to kick her down after every step she takes. His eyes teared up, when he heard Raquel listen to her mother's last voice message on her phone. ' _I am in deep hell and in a lo-t of pai--n. I mi-ss you, Mam--ma. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to .....e-nd it al-l, Mamma....E-nd my li--fe._.", he heard her cry to her phone. ' _Shh..Please don't.. Raquel, it will all end soon. Don't worry. All your pain will go away forever. I promise_.', he consoled her and himself. The thought of Raquel thinking about ending her life terrified him to an extent that he was ready to burn down everything that caused her to feel this way. He, the non-violent idealist, would break his principles for her, only her. After almost a long silence, he heard her voice again. "Hi, This is Raquel. Are you free till the evening to watch Paula ?", she asked the babysitter hopefully. When the babysitter was more than happy to take care of Paula, "Thanks. It's only till the evening. I promise. Thank you.", she relaxed with a smile. The Professor doubted the man in him, when he felt that he was equally relaxed to learn that Paula was well taken care off. His heart skipped a beat when he heard little Paula ask, "Mamma, Can I play with Salva, if he is free ?"

"He might be at work too, Cariño."

"I mean, in the evening. When he comes back..", Paula argued.

"Okay, You can ask him if he is free and willing to play with you. But, you cannot use your big sad eyes to persuade him.. okay ?", Raquel warned her softly. 

"I don't have big sad eyes.", Paula denied playfully, fully aware of her fail-proof strategy with adults. 

"You and I both know what I am talking about. Stop pretending..", Raquel laughed imagining her child's playful pout. "I got to go, my love."

"Miss you, Mamma..", the girl said sadly. 

"Me too, baby. I will be home as soon as I can.", she sadly hung up and walked back into the tent. 

****

  
"Professor.", Berlin greeted his commander-in-chief. 

"Berlin, What's the status of the tunnel ?" 

"As per schedule."

"Good. I need a diversion mechanism to keep the inspector occupied until I set traps on the outside."

"Plan Valencia ?", Berlin nodded and the Professor agreed. 

"TEAM! ACTIVATE PLAN VALENCIA!", Berlin ordered the gang. 

***

Angel's findings from his intensive research revealed an interesting detail about Andres that he proudly presented to Raquel. "Helmer's Myopathy!"

"Hmm. So, he has nothing to lose in this heist!", Raquel thought out loud tying her hair with a pencil. 

"Exactly. But, that is not the interesting piece.", he paused dramatically and continued. "A Russian research lab shipped six months worth of the medicines to one particular pharmacy near Toledo."

"That's it!", she squealed. "That's the location they used for their planning phase!"

"Yeah! If we find that house, we will find more evid-"

"WHAT THE HELL ?", Raquel yelled when she heard loud gunshots from the Mint. Angel ordered the team to surround the Mint and stay on high alert.

  
"Looks like our hijacker is celebrating!", Prieto smirked. "I hope you realise your terrible mistake, now ?", he mocked her for not taking sides with defaming Fonollosa. 

"Yeah, I actually do! The terrible mistake was agreeing to work with a man like you. I regret every minute of it.", she insulted him back. "CALL THE PROFESSOR!"

He, who was expecting her call, picked up on the second ring. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?", she stacked him with questions about the safety of the hostages and was interrupted before she could finish. 

"Inspector. Woah Woah! Not even a greeting first ? We have had professional negotiations in a friendly manner. How about I hang up, now and we start again ?", he hung up with a silent laugh. He smiled like a bear imagining her priceless annoyed face. 

  
Meanwhile in the tent, she threw her coat down, re-tied her hair with a pencil and with great difficulty took a deep breath to relax. "Call him."

"Hello, again, Inspector.", he greeted with a smile. If someone cared to ask him about his death wish, he would proudly reply that he would want to hold her while he listens to her speak, one last time. When he heard her greet him politely, he appreciated her effort. "Good. That's more like it!"

"Now, should we talk business ? Or do you want to know if I had an orgasm last evening ?", she asked irritably. 

Her questioned immediately pushed him to a dark spot. A hole filled with sorrow, regret and self hatred; he was dwelling in hit, after an irreversible damage his flirtatious negotiations caused. He will never forgive himself for it. One day, far away from now, when she is finally away from that monster, happily living with her daughter, hopefully in the island he had planed for her with many presumptions, he planned to beg for her forgiveness. Even if she has a big heart to forgive him, he would still continue to hate and punish himself. 

"Thinking about what else to ask me ?", she prompted when silence filled the line.

"Actually, No. I know you well enough from your generous knowledge contribution about your orgasms and clothes. So, that won't be needed anymore. Let's get to business ?", he suggested. 

"What is going on in the Mint ?", she demanded. 

"Umm.. A heist!", he answered casually as though he did not understand what she meant. 

"You know what I mean! The shootings!", she gritted politely. 

"Ah! That!", he exclaimed. "Let's just say some on-the-job shooting training."

"I need to know that you little act of training is actually not endangering the hostages !", she charged at him.

"Why don't you come see for yourself ?", he invited her casually. 

"Excuse me ?", she furrowed in confusion.

"Well, Inspector. If you run into me in, say, a cafe, I am sure you wouldn't shoot me a look. So, this is my opportunity to get to know a woman, as strong and intelligent as you. So, Why don't you meet me in the Mint ? We shall have coffee. and chat ? And, you can verify the state of the hostages ?"

"Fine. See you in hour.!", she agreed instantly earning many heads shaking in denial. 

"RAQUEL! What are you going ?", Prieto advanced at her reprimanding her decision. 

"Meeting the Professor. Checking on the hostages.", Raquel shrugged casually. She turned to Angel, who stared at her with worried eyes, "Grab a team, get transaction details of that bulk purchase from the pharmacy and knock every door in Toledo to find that estate.", she assigned a huge responsibility to her sub-inspector, but when he continued to stare at her with puppy eyes, she yelled, "NOW!"

"Suaraz! Keep your team ready while I visit our beloved Professor.!". The commander-in-chief was on his feet delivering orders to his team. 

Her bossy voice ignited the Professor. His eyes gleamed when he saw her walk into the Mint. ' _Welcome to my fort, Inspector._ ", he whispered to himself. His team sent Nairobi to check her for weapons. The soft-spot in his mind worried when Nairobi's hands wandered on Raquel's body and he hissed painfully when Raquel's face subtly grimaced as Nairobi squeezed her torso. But as painful as it was for both of them, it had to be done. Their search revealed a microphone in her pants. The Professor hid his face in his palms anxious about the pain the retrieval would cause her. She kept a brave face with a slight grimace and disgust when Nairobi entered her pants to extract the microphone. When the official check was over, he saw her walk with Berlin and grabbed her coffee. She, as expected, enquired about the Professor. Berlin's response about the Professor's unavailability kicked her instincts to flow through her veins. It was in a matter of time, she realised that it was the Professor's way of buying time. Meanwhile, the Professor went to Toledo to confiscate Berlin's pharmaceutical receipts at gun point. He burnt the them and disposed the ashes in a lake. The next stop was to setup a trap in the Toledo house to divert Inspector Murillo to another dead-end. He drove around the area and gloated that the cops were nowhere close to the actual estate. In fact, it would take them hours before they identified the estate. While the inspector and the professor were finally away from their phones, the Serbian team headed by Benjamin, used this opportunity to start digging the tunnel from the hangar. The tunnel work on the Mint, however, was temporarily halted to avoid raising any suspicions. The Professor was happy that Berlin would keep her mind occupied, but also worried that he would offend her with disrespectful comments. It was too early to confess about his feelings to anyone but Raquel and neither did he want to alarm his team by ordering special softer treatment towards the Inspector. 

  
"How are we on the tunnel ?", he asked Benjamin. 

"Great. Easier than I thought.", he answered with a big smile. 

"Okay, Please hurry. We have a lot of work after the tunnel is complete."

"Professor, may I ask why the rush ?", Benjamin asked politely.

"Umm.. Well, the inspector is smarter than I prepared for.", he answered, but lied about the lack of preparation. The truth is he could handle her intelligence, in fact, he loved to compete with her. But, he chose not to progress further, given the threat that will impose on her. "The team needs to be safe and we need to escape without being identified. It's for the greater good."

Benjamin nodded accepting his justification and got to work. 

  
"Berlin, how did it go ?", he asked on the phone. 

"Bitch blurted about my illness in front of the team.", he gritted angrily making the professor uncomfortable. 

"Hmm. How did you handle it ?", he acted cool. The truth is the last thing he wanted, for his personal benefits, was Berlin and Raquel to hate each other. 

"We drank on it. For life.", Berlin answered. "Your reaction, however, is intriguing."

"I wouldn't read too much into it. I just like to remain calm.", he answered nervously adjusting his glasses. 

"Hmm.", Berlin imitated his casual response. "I can see you and read your face.", he answered, hung up and shot a furrowed look at the camera. 

  
The Professor felt exposed to people who had personal connections with him. His relationship with Berlin traces back to birth, making him more vulnerable in front of his interrogative eyes. Sooner or later, although he preferred the later, he knew Berlin would question about his improvisation and his body language when they talk about the inspector. He put his thoughts on hold, when he spotted Raquel grab a cigarette while the vultures with cameras continued to click pictures of her, as if they haven't got enough already. He hurried to push numbers on his phone to find a way rescue her from being eaten by all the negativity around her. 

"Raquel, It's Salva.", he greeted softly. 

"Salva. Hi.", she whispered turning her face away and walking to a secluded spot.

"I am at the Hanoi, if you are free ?", he hesitantly asked her to join him.

"Umm. Sure.. I will be there", she said happily. She walked to the Hanoi to take a break from the her trip to the Mint, mainly from Berlin's misogynistic rants. The shutters at the Hanoi, however, were down and it looked like it was closed. She grabbed her phone to call Salva back wondering if he told her the right place. But, she was too late, the door opened and Salva's head peeped from a corner. 

"Come in.", he whispered. 

She entered with wide eyes and a magical smile. "Wait..Did you book this place for us ?"

"Well, yes. I thought you wouldn't have been able to sit down the whole day or had any food. So, umm... some privacy would help, no ?", he smiled shyly and adjusted his glasses several times. Her radiant smile made him feel feverish. Her wrinkled nose crimsoned his face. He wanted nothing more than see her smile from her heart until the end of their life. 

"But, Salva. Isn't that expensive ?", her face shifted adjusting to her serious tone.

"I run a cider business, the Hanoi is a bar. We have a deal.", he winked and lied only to see her smile again. The truth is he brought this place for an hour for Raquel to sit, rest her swollen feet and give her enough time to eat with no one staring at her. She gladly accepted his answer, walked to a corner table and dropped her bag on the chair. He followed her with a wide smile and stood behind her while she held the table for support to sit down. The table was too low and light to carry her weight, before she could say anything, he offered his hands, "Please, May I?"

She nodded in between breathes and put her weight on him while he held her carefully until she sat down. Pain shot up her torso, while pleasure spread through her legs. Unable to decide which emotions to prioritise, she let out some tears. He hurried to grab some tissues, quietly offered it to her trembling hands and she wiped off her tears. "How are you feeling ?"

She scoffed and hastily wiped more tears. His concern, his gentle touch and his warmth touched her broken heart. "I am okay.", she replied with a smile through her tears. "Thank you for this.", she scanned the beautiful and thoughtful setup. 

"We had to talk anyways. About our ", he bent closer to her and whispered, "our escape plan.". She chucked softly and he continued. "But, first, you have to eat something. Did you eat anything at all today ?"

"I had half a coffee."

"A big bowl of a nice liquid soup for you then!", he waved at the waiter to bring them their order. 

"I would really prefer a cold beer.", she complained stretching her neck adorably. 

"Only after you finish your soup.", he playfully negotiated with her. He laughed recognising the same persuasive look he observed on little Paula's face. Like mother like daughter. The soup arrived in a delightfully comfortable packaging. The waiter brought it in a mug with a sipper straw on it, so that she could carry it back to work. 

"Aha, I cannot find an excuse now!", she pouted more at him. 

"Now, that we have food sorted, let's talk about our plan.", he leaned forward. "I promised to take you and Paula to an island where you could start a new life.". She nodded. "But, first you have to pick the island.", he handed her four postcards and let her decide her new home. 

"You are allowing me to chose ?", she chuckled and raised her eyebrows in surprise. All he had to do put her on some boat or a plane and go back to his life. But, he was doing more than that. "Salva, it's really not necessary. Wherever you think you can help us go, I don't mind."

"Raquel, It is going to be your new home. A fresh start. It should be your choice. Not mine.", he handed her the card, once again. This time she took it with an emotional twist across her lips. When was the last time, she had the freedom to chose anything ? He watched her carefully scan the cards and finally looked up at him with a naughty smile. 

"I picked. Now, it's your turn.", she offered him the cards back. _Pick Palawan, please_ , she prayed mutedly.

"What ? Hey. This wasn't in our deal!", he protested. 

"You should get to pick your home too. It's only fair.", she pointed the cards closer to him energetically. 

"What if we picked different ones ?", he asked.

"Then, we try again.", she stated as a matter-of-face.

 _What a silly game,_ he thought and chuckled. But, he would be the silliest just to see her smile. He pretended to think and tease her by travelling his fingers between the cards and dearly enjoyed her rising impatience. His finger finally landed on a card as soon as he started to notice her face growing a slight sense of playful irritation. _Palawan_. Her eyes glared widely at him with crinkles forming at the corner, her nose wrinkled expressing her pure joy. Purest joy, he studied in her face.   
"Are you serious ?!!", she gasped making him laugh at her childishly surprised face. "I picked Palawan too!", she squealed.

He, normally, would doubt the coincidence. But, if there is one thing he learnt about this adorable woman, is that she was always truthful. Her authenticity threatened the liar in him. His sole identity was a lie, but instead here she was trusting him with her plans to escape the hell she was living in. Her body hurt with every sip she took, every movement she made, yet there she was, smiling at him. "So, it's Palawan, then! That's settled!", he clapped his hands and earned a warm satisfied smile from her face. 

"If everything works out, it could be my new home. Just me and my child.", she meddled with her soup mug dreamily. "Away from everything. Away from him.", she whimpered gazing outside the dark windows. 

"Raquel, it will work out. I will make sure it does. And, you and Paula would be playing on a sunny beach."

  
"Salva.", she gently reached across the table and took his hands. "Thank you. I am being failed by my words, but seriously, Thank you.", she squeezed his palm gently. 

He took his free had, enclosed her hand and smiled modestly, "I would wait until the plan actually works."

"I know. I know. You believing in me from our first meeting, meant the world to me. But, you offering me to help me out, meant bigger than everything I am capable of measuring.", she opened her heart to him with tears in her eyes, to which he could only respond with more tears and avoiding her pained eyes.

"Raquel, we still need to figure out open ends.", he straightened his back to grab her attention to more factual ends of the plan. "Now that we have agreed upon Palawan, I will make the necessary travel arrangements for us. It has to be via sea with multiple stops to make the escape untraceable."

  
"I don't think anyone would care to search for me, if I am gone, Salva.", she chuckled sadly. Alberto would be more than happy, if she was out of his way.

  
"But, your husband might search for Paula.", he reminded her adjusting his glasses running every scenario in his head. "I will plan it and share it with you. We can review it okay ?"

"Okay."

"Next, the thing you wanted to steal. What is it and Where is it ?"

"Umm.. It is a file with my passport and documents.", she replied hesitantly almost ashamed that Alberto has every piece of control on her. 

"Documents ?", he sought clarification. The man was all about the details. He would need concrete information to build a plan. 

"My academic certificates and work experience proof. I don't want to work as a cop ever again. In fact, I am done after this heist. I don't want to work for such male chauvinistic idiots anymore.", she gritted, but soon dragged herself from drifting away. "Umm.. I have a qualification in sociology and a psychology. When I was pregnant with Paula and for a few years after her birth, I worked as a sociology teacher in the academy. So, I thought maybe, if I could get those certificates, I could use them to get a new job to provide for myself and Paula."

"I see.", he thought nodding patiently. 

"Umm. But, Salva, it's really okay, if we can't steal it. I will find other ways to make money. There are other ways to survive. Like working in some shops, restaurants etc. So, it's really fine. I don't want to do anything to risk my chance to flee."

"Where is it ? The documents ?", the professor asked accepting the challenge. 

"My house. There is a little locker in the cupboard in my bedroom.", she answered. 

Stealing from a bedroom locker was hardly a challenge to people as naive as Rio. This hardly needed the Professor's attention, he thought cockily. His eyes turned dark when he asked, "Did you try to take it ?"

She nodded slowly wiping her dripping tears and lowered her eyes. "I tried escaping a couple of months ago. I brought this forensic chemical from the police lab and applied it on the locker keys. So, the buttons that has finger prints on it would change colour temporarily. The combination of the numbers looked like my sister's birthday. When I opened the locker, I .. I took my documents and replaced it with a similar looking file. Still, he found out about it and I.. Well, let's just say it ended very badly for me.. worse than now..", she muffled and trembled as she finished the story. 

"Shh, It's okay.", he jumped to hold her shivering hands. Though his words intended to console her, his brain was contemplating scenarios that would have revealed her escape to Alberto.

"The locker is alarmed. He gets notified on his mobile, every time it is being accessed.", she put an end to it wavering thoughts. 

"Right!", he nodded and suddenly it felt like an interesting heist. "I will take care of it. I have friends who can .. umm help in this area.", he assured her. 

"Salva, but he changed the code.", she worried naively. 

"Don't worry. You will have your documents with you. And, he won't find out. I promise."

She raised her eyebrows filling her eyes with hope and smiled at him gratefully. "I don't.. I don't know what to say."

"There is something you can do for me..", he whispered pulling himself close to her from across the table. She straightened wondering what he was going to ask of her. "You can finish that soup."

Her facial features relaxed and she laughed out loud at his tender gesture. "I will. It's half empty already.", she replied in between laughs. Her smile faded into a serious frown almost immediately, "Salva, do you think I should quit this case ? Say I am not well ? And leave ?". There are a whole bunch of people who think she was the incorrect pick for this heist. As the man who believed in her from the beginning, she needed to hear from him. 

  
"No, Raquel. Don't do that. Don't doubt yourself."

"It's hard not to, When I am surrounded by people who think I am incapable", she chuckled sadly avoiding his eyes. 

"It's about how you feel. Not what other people think of you."

"But, I want to know what you think ? I mean, you have seen me at my most vulnerable state and managed to help me; we are working together on a lifetime escape plan; my daughter considers you as her buddy. So.."

"Raquel, honestly. I think you are more than capable of finishing this case, despite, what your colleagues or the media say. The man who hired you for this case believed in you and probably fought his colleagues to make his decision. You owe him .."

  
"I owe it to the people who believed in me. Though they are very less in number, I still have to keep fighting.", she said smiling at him warmly. 

"And, I owe you something in return.", he shot a playful smile at her making her feel over the clouds. She questioned him with her eyes as he nodded at the waiter. "I am a man of my words.", he offered he a cold beer. "A cold beer, for almost finishing your soup.". She gladly accepted the beer and hummed in pleasure when the cold liquor soothed her burning insides. He blushed at her happy moans as she continued to sip on the beer.

"This is perfect!", she said between moans. "So soothing."

"I am sure it is.", he said sarcastically. She frowned playfully, but ignored him. While she worked her way through the beer, the waiter refilled her soup mug, to which she attempted to protest, but he explained that it was for later when she was at the tent. She would prefer the soup to that lousy police coffee van, so ended her protest quickly. When she was done with the beer, they realised it was almost time for them to leave as the Hanoi had to open for the other customers. She felt comfortable enough to lift her hands to him, speechlessly asking him to help her get up. The man noticed how their bodies understood each other with actions and eyes and, barely needed words. He carefully took her hands and carried her weight until she was on her feet. She held him a little longer as her breathing stabilised from the agonising sensation rising within her. 

"I am fine. I really am. Don't worry. This usually gets better in a couple of days.", she smiled reading his sorrow filled eyes. This was the first time, they stood a finger length away from each other. One deep breathe and her breasts would kiss his body. He adjusted his neck to meet her eyes and she lifted hers to scan his face. His scent treated her nostrils while the smell of her lavender shampoo made him exasperate. In his eyes, she sensed a shy, sensitive and quiet man. To him, she looked like a state-of-the-art gift from heaven. Her thin lips, long nose, bunny teeth, warm and loving eyes reminded him of why he fell in love with her at the first sight. He was astonishingly comfortable with the close proximity with another human, a woman in fact and wished it lasted longer. Their journey has not yet began; he was scared of how she would react if she found out his identity. But, before he ended up in jail, he only had one wish - she and Paula living peacefully far away from all the evil. He held her hands softly and promised to himself that he would protect her from everything, even from himself, at any cost. He captured her beautiful smile in his eyes fearing she won't let him anywhere closer to her if she knew he was the Professor, the identity he was suddenly ashamed of. 

  
"Umm. I think we should go.", Raquel broke the silence. 

Don't leave, his heart thought, but his tongue betrayed him. "We should.". He reluctantly let go of her hand and she felt equally abandoned when distance triumphed. "I will leave after you, in a while.". She comprehended the safety concern and offered her confidence in return.

"Thank you for all of this.", she whispered sincerely with a faint smile and walked out with her soup box. 

His eyes eagerly followed her until she went out of sight. He held on to her lavender scent and addictive smile to feed his sudden loneliness, a feeling very unfamiliar to him. He didn't know why his stomach fluttered every time she came closer to him, why his heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes, why his hair twitched when she touched him or why he felt goosebumps when she smiled, but it is exactly what he wanted. Back at the hangar, the Serbians were sweating hard from digging the tunnel, he brought back cans of beers to help them relax. There were several things happening around him and his body responded to them appropriately, but his mind was still intoxicated by love, by her. He heard her arrange for an overnight babysitter for Paula, apologised to the child and promised to spend more time with her as soon as she finished off this case. A promise, he knew, she made completely relying on his plan. 

"Inspector Murillo, you are requested at the Toledo house.", he heard an announcement from the walkie-talkie and spotted her board a car waiting to take her. This could buy him enough time to finish the tunnel without being interrupted by her phone calls, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Inspector Murillo is smarter than he anticipated and the Professor always seem to under-estimate her like every other man in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOh I am nervous now, like a girl waiting for her test results. What do you guys think of this chapter ? Comments/kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you a gazillion times!!! :D


	7. Nowhere to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men blew Raquel's life for their personal benefits leaving her with nowhere to run.
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING ABUSE & SELF DEFENCE / VIOLENCE ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday Guys,
> 
> Thank you for keeping me committed to this story. I really love writing a chapter, no matter how sad it becomes at times. :( Thank you so so much for all the comments and Kudos. I truly appreciate it. I am so grateful to you guys for supporting this idea :D

_“Do you remember the last time you had lunch with a friend ? Do you remember socialising ? Or having a drink for fun and not to forget your pain ? Do you remember being hugged warmly by someone ? When was the last time someone kissed you passionately ? When was the last time someone felt attracted to you, your beauty and your intelligence ? When was the last time someone touched you without leaving a bruise ? When was the last someone touched you with consent ? When was the last time you were naked by choice ? Can’t remember ? Can you list at least one friend you have ? Someone whom you can rely on ? No ? Such people don’t stand a chance in this world, Raquel.”, a voice from a distance questioned her and reminded her of her degraded life. But she had one person, one word, one name that was an answer to most of the questions. Paula._

_The voice disappeared before she could utter anything. Suddenly, strange hands ran over her , held her and one of them puller her sleeve up. She fought her eyes to open, but they failed her, even though, her brain was awake. Her body was violently shivering like she was having seizure. Though, she wanted to assume that the strangers were trying to help her, the questions from the voice convinced her that her assumptions was based on mere hope. "Please, Let me live", she pleaded unconsciously. "I have a child. Please. My child needs me, please", she begged as loud as she could. It confused her when the voices didn't respond to her consistently clear cries. She doubted if they could even hear her ? Even if they did, would they really care ? If their motive was to kill her, why would they respond to her defenceless tears ? Accepting her fate, she took one last deep breathe and remembered all the good things in her life- the day her father proudly introduced her to his friends when she joined the force, the day she resolved her first case, her first promotion, coffee chats with her mother, her first love, the day Alberto proposed, her wedding ceremony, the day she found out that she was pregnant with Paula, the day her mother placed infant Paula in her weak hands. All those memories flashed symbolising her life. No matter how many tears she shed, her face felt oddly dry. With more deep breathes, she attempted to capture the Spanish air for one last time, before she left the world forever. Her last breathe, also, sensed a familiar scent that she couldn't connect with a face, yet it was felt secure. Her eyes shut tight, she slept with her head placed of a soft inclination accepting that she would never wake up. She slept with her eyes tight. She slept once and for all._

***

_Few hours earlier,_

Shortly after the announcement, Inspector Murillo was in car ordering people to drive fast with the siren on. Traffic cleared as a jarring loud police car with Raquel Murillo zoomed at rocket speed towards Toledo.

"Inspector Murillo, entering the perimeter.", an officer announced. Too many people greeted her upon arrival, to which she absent-mindedly nodded back, but her eyes were on the house. The Professor's arena. She walked into the house, a site filled with evidences that could direct them to the Professor. Their teaching board had pictures of herself and Angel, strategies, plans and maps. There were left over food, vine glasses, shooting targets, plates and many more potential evidences. 

"Welcome to another trap, Inspector.", the Professor cockily greeted when he overheard her arrival on his receiver.

"Who do they have on Forensics today ?", she asked. 

"Pilar.", Suaraz answered. 

"No. No. Get Inspector Vicuña. Now!", she ordered and a couple of officers were on their feet. Her loud orders meant she would scream even louder when he beats her up again, she painfully accepted. Disturbing Alberto from a vacation he was spending with her sister would not end well for her. But, this was professional, she had to take the risk to end the case. The faster this ends, the quicker she can get on with her life in some island with Paula far away from him. What could one last bashing from him do to her already heavily bruised body ? She inhaled ignoring her personal thoughts. 

As soon the Professor heard the inspector ask for Inspector Vicuna, he straightened up. He, just like her, was aware of the monster spending time with his supposed girlfriend for her birthday. Raquel asking for his professional service would turn into personal rage hurting her more. He made a mental note to check on her when she reaches home. His mind also planned diversion tactics that could be used on Alberto so that he never comes home. Anything to keep her bruise-free. 

Raquel searched the house, collected some items for analytics, but felt useless. Why would an intelligent man leave a house full of evidences for the police ? His meticulous plan must have taken care of this ? Unless he intentionally left this behind for her ?, her eyes widened at the thought. Another trap to buy time, she exasperated as reality hit her. But, as an officer, she cannot neglect the possibility of an evidence, as minimal as they can be. Inspector Vicuña arrived in a few hours with an irritated face. 

"You asked for me ?", he asked angrily. 

"Yes, please.", she greeted him politely swallowing her fear. "We found this house. Would you please search this place for any leads ?", she asked. 

"Pilar could have done that.", he grumbled. 

"Please, we need expert hands. This is a very serious hijack and you are the best.", she approached him with flattery hope it would mean one less blow tonight. 

_'Praising the man for self-defence.'_ , the professor was uncertain if he should appreciate her for her brains or feel sad that it is the state of battered women all over the world or laugh at how stupid men are to fall for such ego-supportive comments. 

  
"Where are you going ?", a surprised question from Vicuña shocked the Professor too. 

"Please update me on the status here. I would be of no use. It feels like a trap, but I can't take that chance based on my instinct. So, please update my team. I will go speak to the Professor.", she answered.

"You called me from my personal appointment and you are going back to flirt with that bastard ?", Alberto gritted under his breath.

"Alberto, please. He is trying to buy time. Put me in trap after trap. It is a strategy. I don't flirt. Please try to understand.", she prayed for him to understand.

But, he only gritted, "We will speak at home.", and left. 

She swallowed the lump travelling from her stomach and painfully hit her throat. More beatings or worse, she sighed caressing her torso. Nothing she hasn't already seen or felt. She took deep breathes to stay focused on work and ignored her personal situation until it was time. His statement scared the Professor too. But, more importantly, the Professor felt ashamed on under estimating Raquel just like any other man in her life. It took less than an hour for Inspector Murillo to detect his trap and associate it with his previous strategies. She was on her car which was now approaching the tent to speak with him. His trap to buy time has failed. Although, it was just one battle, losing never goes well with the egotistical man. He wanted to be aggressive to hit Inspector Murillo harder from where she least expects. But, he could never do that to Raquel Murillo - the soft, kind, empathetic woman, who trusted him with her life and who he cared about so dearly. With a heavy sigh, frustrated to be ruled by his emotions, he descended his ego to plan a safer approach. But, all rigorous thoughts went pointless when he heard a man call him from the tent, "Professor."

"Well, a man for a change!", the Professor exclaimed.

"Yes, and I could answer your questions about my clothes and orgasms if you want to get acquainted.", the man mocked. 

"That won't be necessary.", the Professor chuckled, but still surprised by the man taking over. Was Raquel being removed ? Does she know about it ? "What can I do for you ?", he asked keeping a cool head removing his worries about Raquel temporarily.

"Listen to me, Professor. We have identified your planning centre. I want to inform you, you are in more danger than you think. So, stop playing games and surrender, before we begin to spill blood.", the man threatened. 

"What a considerate officer ? May I please ask for your name ?", the Professor asked politely.

"Inspector Rubio. I will be taking over along with the CNI.", Angel answered. 

"Ah! Okay. Thank you, Inspector Rubio, for letting me know. Allow me to share a piece of information with you that I shared with the brilliant Inspector Murillo.", he praised his ex-negotiator intentionally. "Surrendering is never an option. This is a war. I don't mind losing, but I won't surrender without giving it my last blood.", he hung up irritably. The Professor tasted a spill of victory. The hijack was, now, run by a bunch of clueless morons with guns, who were foolish enough to tell the hijacker that they have walked into the trap set for them. He had hostages, Alison Parker in his hands, to play if the cops landed at the front door with weapons. The last thing he wanted was innocent people to be harmed in his act, which is why, he respected Inspector Murillo, even though, his chances of winning would be less if she were in-charge. Thanks to a bunch of misogynistic assholes and self-proclaimed patriarchy, his job was made easier. Now, he just has to focus on escaping with his gang, Raquel, Paula and the money, while the cops search the Toledo house or make other useless decisions. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?", he heard Raquel yell in frustration. 'Calm down Raquel, these monkeys have taken over your job making it easier for us to escape.', the Professor replied calmly waving his hands at an imaginary group of idiots in the hangar.

"Everybody, leave us for a minute.", Prieto asked the tent to be empty as they had to discus management issues. 

"Take your hands off me.", Raquel pushed Prieto away when he held her tightly and dragged her to a corner. The Professor's posture straightened with a wide eyes wondering if she was being harmed . He cursed himself for not having eyes in the tent. Millions of speculations ran in his mind until he heard the CNI head speak again. 

"Raquel, I am sorry, But, we need to let you off this case. ", Prieto informed his coldly with no compassion.

"What ?!", she whispered deeply hurt. 'What ?!!!', the professor yelled from his hangar and earned confused looks from the Serbians. He shook his hands at the group of miners asking them to continue while he focussed on the CNI conversation.

"We can work our differences out, later. But, we need someone aggressive and capable to handle this.", Prieto explained. 

And, the old rag thinks Angel was the right man to be aggressive ?, the Professor and the inspector thought in coincidence. She nodded in shock, but the Professor gasped and rubbed his eyes feeling her pain. 

"Also, the ministry has been generous to offer you a three month paid mental health leave, as requested by your husband.", Prieto smirked. 'you are the nutcase, asshole', the Professor gritted extremely annoyed by the CNI's disgusting move. All because Raquel went against him couple of times. Cheap.

  
"What ? My mental health is fine! Who is my husband to appeal on my behalf ?", she defended herself with the last left in her.

"That's a question for your husband, perhaps.", he shrugged. When he saw her remaining quiet for a long time he said, "I would be very grateful if you don't create a scene here. We have a hijack to focus on."

"Am - Am I still getting paid this month ?", she asked. A sharp guilt rose in the Professor that he was printing so much money and winning while she was being shattered. 

Prieto frowned. "Yes, that doesn't fall under the three month paid leave."

"Great.", she took deep breathes to stop her tears and exhaled heavily. "I would like to resign."

"Raquel.. Are you sure ?", he asked but secretly hoped she was gone forever. 'Isn't that what you want, you pretentious son of a bitch ?', the Professor muttered angrily gaining a lot of attention from the Serbians. 

"Never been so sure.", she answered courageously looking him in the eye. 

"In that case, your badge and weapon please ?", Prieto extended his hands to remove her authority at the first chance he could get. She gladly handed them over with a smile proficiently hiding the angst she felt physically and mentally. Walking out of the tent, she heard whispers and gossips flying around her. From the moment she handed her badge, she hopefully looked forward to the escape with Salva and her child, and, left her past behind her in the tent. Free from her duties and ungrateful commitments, she could finally focus on dreaming about her life far away from such ruthless vultures, with the people she loved, well the person she loved, her child. 

"Raquel.. Raquel..", a man called from the behind. Angel.

"Hello.", she smiled calmly hiding her flushed face. 

"Raquel, what happened ?", he asked definitely unaware of what was going on. "Prieto asked me to take over saying you are going on a medical leave."

The politics, she scoffed. "I have resigned, Angel. It was nice working with you.", she shook his hands formally. But, the man looked very hurt. 

"Raquel..", Angel whispered teary eyed. "I am so sorry. Please, let me help you."

"I know you had nothing to do with this, Angel. But, this is best for me. I am done with this place.", she answered glaring at the tent , the symbol of her old life, one last time. "It was nice knowing you. I hope our paths cross again.", she smiled hoping quite the opposite. 

"Take care, Raquel.", he cleared his throat. "Umm.. let me send you a car."

"Don't worry about it, I have booked a cab, already.", she lied needing some space. 

  
"Umm.. Raquel, please take care.", he smiled bidding farewell to his favourite friend. 

"I will. You take care, too. Good luck with the Professor.", she smiled warmly and walked away from the tent. Walking those familiar streets alone, she was attacked my more hungry predators like she was their dinner. 

_'Inspector, is it true that you and the CNI internal conflicts ?'_

_'Inspector, is it true your lack of focus and efficiency is due to the unproven mental history ?'_

_'Inspector, Inspector, are you fired or have you resigned ?'_

_'Inspector, What do you think of Inspector Rubio ?'_

She blocked her mind from processing their insensitive curiosity and walked as fast as she could to reach the Hanoi. The Professor anxiously watched her walk away from her job, her source of income, from the predators with the most hurtful questions, holding a straight face and her eyes gazing away from anyone that needed her attention. 'Enough with the questions!!!', he punched his desk from the hangar mentally assuming the position of her personal bodyguard. In his mind, he imagined walking by her side, holding her hands and taking her away from everything that could hurt her, with all the power he possessed and, it al felt very natural to him. All of his feelings towards Raquel felt far from strange. 

"Cold beer, please ?", Raquel ordered standing at the Hanoi counter. 

"Would you like anything to eat ?", the man asked. 

"No, thank you.", she paid for the beer. She was thankful to Salva for the thoughtful soup that kept her full while she was running around surviving a day with such back stabbers, her colleagues. 

"There are empty seats there, miss. If you like. I will bring the beer to you."

"No, I prefer to stand. Thank you.", she answered with a fake smile. Unable to hold a disguise longer, she excused to use the bathroom while the man reserved a place for her at the counter. Sitting on a toilet seat, her heart finally felt liberated to break more than it already has. Hiding her face in her palms, she sobbed from her gut. All those academy days, graduation, the fun she had at the department danced in front of her eyes. Those were just memories from her past life. Memories that ended her darkly. Drowning in loneliness and agony, she replayed her mother's voice message. Her only hope was Salva. She tracked his number from the call list. Unsure of why she called him, she eagerly waited for his answer. 

"Hello, Raquel.", the man answered warmly instantly causing her cry more silently. 

"Hi.", she answered weakly perfectly hiding her trembling voice.

"Is everything okay ?", he asked innocently, but fully aware of her state. 

She sniffed, cleared her throat and answered. " Yes. Umm Yes. Everything is fine. ", she lied. "I just called..", she thought of reasons to tell him, when she actually called for some moral support. "To tell you that.. that I am all set to leave.. whenever you think we could leave.."

  
"That's great , Raquel, We could leave within 24 hours actually. I have all the bookings ready for us. I will explain more in person."

  
"That's a relief.", she exasperated. "Thank you.. Thank you.. Thank you..",she repeated. 

"Raquel, it's fine. I had plans of leaving anyways.", he interrupted her from thanking him partly unable to bear the guilt that was killing him. 

"Umm Salva, please if it's not a problem... umm.. would you give me an estimate of how much it is going to cost for the travel ?", she asked hesitantly making a list of ways to find money to pay him. All her savings were ceased by Alberto since last year, so she will have to sell some of her possessions/jewellery for money. 

"Raquel.."

  
"And, I am sorry for asking, please, if I am not able to pay the full amount, would you still be okay to take us there ? I promise to pay you back as soon as I figure my life out. ", she hurried to assure him. "I promise.", she repeated wiping tears desperately hoping he won't leave her behind.

"Raquel, money is not the problem. If you want to repay me, promise to make me good Spanish food while we live there.", he joked. It was music to hear her giggle. His heart melted when she giggled more easing the tension building amidst her ruined life. "Please, don't worry about it. Relax, please and wait for my call. This is going to over soon. I promise.", he assured her. With that they hung up and she rested her head on the bathroom wall to cry more. _'It's already over. Everything is over. Dead. Gone.'_ , she sobbed until she ran out of tears. She finished her beer and glanced at the cafe as a farewell before she boarded her cab. On the way home, her eyes captured as much of the place which was once her safe home with the people she loved. She chuckled at how she went from the most loved person to the least wanted one. Walking up the stairs to her apartment was still a huge struggle. The Professor grimaced as he heard softly groan as she dragged her body up step-after-step to reach her house. 

  
"Hola, Raquel.", greeted a cold voice as she entered. 

To her misery, her husband was already home, but her child was nowhere to be found. She already knew what this meant for her. "Where is Paula ?", she asked scanning the house. 

"At Laura's house. The poor kid was sad after spending an entire day with some babysitter. So, I sent her to her family.", he answered and approached her slowly. "Perhaps, it is going to be her future home.", he hinted and continued to approach her. She furrowed confused by what he meant. _Was he leaving with Paula ? She cannot afford a custody battle!_ Panic began to build, but she was definitely not going to allow him the pleasure of witnessing it. "Raquel, my darling, my lovely wife. I am so sorry about your job.", he said softly, but his mind totally implied a different emotion. "You deserve better.". She retreated for every step he took towards her, until her back was stopped by their dining table. She continued to stare into his eyes as he withdrew a bunch of papers from his coat. "I am here for you, I really do. This is your home. You can stay here as long as you want. It's your home, darling.", he ran his fingers through her hair to which she moved her head away. "I need you to sign these.", he showed her the papers. 

  
"What are these ?", she asked coldly. 

"Divorce papers.", he smiled casually. That's why he was gentle with her, realisation drew in her. He needed the papers signed to apply for divorce under mutual consent and take Paula away. She has no job, no money and his plan was to leave her on the streets, homeless and childless. Her loving caring husband, she laughed mentally. 

  
"What if... I don't sign it ?", she asked hiding her raw sense of horror. She knew he would beat her into submission. It has happened before, but she was still curious. 

His hands traced her face and pushed her bruise hard with a cold smile on his face. She hissed as her body responded with pain. His fingers reached her other cheek, "Looks like I missed a spot.". He kissed and bit it leaving his teeth marks for her to remember. His dragged his face down along her body creepily smelling her while pushing her on the table. "Don't touch me !", she gritted angrily. She was not going to let this happen, yet again. He will not touch her without her consent, again.

"Or what ? You will shoot me ? Oh wait. You don't have a gun.", he mocked her and continued to smell her body. Her hands that tried to stop him was pushed away. She shut her eyes tight as he lifted her shirt to proudly look her at colourfully bruised torso. "Look how many colours I felt on you, Raquel. Something to remember, no ? Why did you beg me to do this ? It hurts me to see you in pain.", he whispered pressing kisses on her bruises, causing more pain, while cupping her breasts and placing himself between her legs.

"Alberto, take your hands off me.", she warned him unwilling to let him touch her anymore. 

  
"What will you do ?", he asked unzipping her pants releasing grip from her body shortly. Gaining control of her upper body, she withdrew her hips to kick his face with her legs as hard as possible. Her upper body grumbled in pain, but she desensitised it temporarily for a greater benefit.

  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME, ASSHOLE!", she yelled correcting her shirt and pulling her pants back.

"YOU BITCH!", he jumped from the floor to attack her harder. Scared for her life, she smashed a flower vase on the side of his head. His giant body landed on the ground unconscious and bleeding. 

" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME ? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME ? ASSHOLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY HUSBAND. THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR WIFE, THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD.", she continued to yell and cry clenching his shirt and not realising that he had fainted. She gulped painfully when he stayed motionless for a long time. _"oh god. What have I done. ? No No No No"_ , she shook his body. _"Is he dead?"_ , she hurried to check his pulse. A mild pulse relaxed her a bit. She was not a murderer, even if it was for self-defence, she doesn't grant herself the liberty to take someone's life. _"Okay. Relax Raquel."_ , she told herself and took deep breathes. _"Think. You have time until he wakes up."_ , she repeated calm and soothing words to herself. She wrapped plastic films around her hands to not leave behind any finger prints, ran to the locker, broke it open with a hammer, packed all her documents, passports and Paula's travel documents. The locker, also, had around five thousand Euros that Alberto had accepted as bribe to write false reports, which, now, she gladly stole for her travel expenses. _"What next ?"_ , she clapped her hands anxiously. To avoid any other suspicions, she thought she should take nothing else from the house. But, Alberto would come after her if he found out that the locker was empty and there was a risk of her getting killed anyways. Hence, she placed the documents and money carefully in a backpack. To that, she packed toiletries, painkillers, charger, one extra set clothes for herself and Paula, Paula's bunny and her favourite towel, important photo albums and many other things that felt significant to her, but Alberto would care as dust. With no time to waste, she had to run before he woke up. She cut all landline telephone wires and internet cables to interrupt his means of communication. She, then, pressed his finger on his phone to unlock it, changed the password and deleted all registered fingerprints. His phone was now literally useless to him. With that confidence, she glared at her marital home, her child's birth home sadly and left closing the door behind her. Guilty of not helping the unconscious man, who once was her husband, the father of her child, but more self-absorbed in planning to kidnap her own daughter, she limped down the stairs, groaned in pain as she dragged herself as fast as she could. To her frustration, no cabs would stop for her. But, Thankfully, Laura lived two streets away, so she decided to walk, though her own body threatened to give up. Walking along those dimly lit lanes, she kept her head hung, hid in her jacket hoodie and away from as many CCTV cameras as she could. She had to come up with a reason to take Paula and then call Salva to arrange a meeting point, she mentally reviewed her own plan. But, the phone rang to startle her horrifically. She ignored the call, but the number kept calling her repeatedly. Wondering if it was Salva calling her regarding the plan, which he said he would, she attended. "Yes ?"

"Officer Antony here.", he introduced. 

_Fuck! It was work._ "Listen, you should call..", she began to inform them to call Angel, instead. 

"The fingerprints you sent did not match any records in the database.", he jumped to interrupt her. 

A couple of days ago, they sent the car that the Professor hijacked to threaten the Russian junkyard owner for fingerprint analysis. Along with that, Raquel, also, sent the Salva's finger prints to verify him before she trusted him with her life. Later on, she had forgotten about it, since Salva gained her complete trust with his actions. "What do you mean ?", she asked chasing her own breathe still walking towards her sister's house. 

  
"We don't have the fingerprints on any government records.", the man answered casually.

  
"Both ?"

"Inspector, they are the same fingerprints. I thought you knew ?", he frowned. 

Darkness filling up, her world crumbled denying everything she heard. It took a lot of efforts to gather herself to say, "Umm, Yes, they both were from the car.", she lied knowing that this man was too junior to verify her statement with another forensic inspector. "Please inform Inspector Rubio about the same."

  
"Sure, Thank you.", the man hung up. 

  
She spotted a lonely bench in a park at the corner to which she ran to take refuge to recover her collapsing luncg. Everything around her seemed blurry. She was certain she bumped into cars as many of them honked angrily at her. _Salva is the Professor_ , her mind struggled to process. She made escape plans with the man who hijacked the Royal Mint. She swallowed, but the lumps in her throat kept arising. Sweating, panting, gasping, trembling, she felt a rush of puke travelling from her stomach, which she struggled to stop. Travelling her hands to her neck, choking herself, she grasped the lies around her. Every man she met and trusted has treated her like a piece of joke. Within a span of less than 24 hours, she took three huge blows from three men who used her as a football field for their own benefits. Her boss who blindly sided her with husband to feed his own ego, Alberto who used her body for his sadistic pleasure, and finally Salva, the Professor, who appeared out of nowhere, gained her trust, took advantage of her vulnerability, used her personal trauma to successfully execute his heist. Sitting on the bench, she sobbed, sobbed hard and loud, slapping and cursing herself for being a complete idiot and falling prey to such men. She also painfully realised that she had nowhere to go. Her home would up being her death wish. Salva is no more her safe zone. Seeking help from the police was close to worthless waste of time. She gasped pushing more air into her lungs to calm down, but she was in the middle of a whirlpool of storms. Losing the track of time, she gathered courage to continue with her plan to fetch Paula, but spontaneously improvised to take a bus and run elsewhere.

  
"Raquel Murillo.", a man tapped her shoulders causing her to shudder and fall on the ground. Before she could grab her senses, her body, which was already shaking from the eventful evening, violently shook as she dragging herself on the mud away from the stranger. Her face felt a gush of air sprayed on her, causing her to blackout surrendering to the forces from the world she lived in, in defeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. Phew.. What do you guys think ??  
> I am glad Raquel smashed a vase on Alberto's head. I would be more glad if she had killed him, but she is too kind for that :(
> 
> She doesn't seem to process the Professor revelation very well, either .. God, I can't wait to write the next chapter..
> 
> Please do leave a comment/Kudos if you liked it. It would mean so much to me. Thank you !! See you next week !!


	8. Kidnap her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened to Raquel had an impact on the Professor. Here is a chapter from his angle. His plans to rescue Raquel for once and for all, even though, it would put his plan under major risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there. I came back too soon. But, don't get used to it :) :) LOL! Cos, I am lazy and get blocked too often.
> 
> A lot of people worried why the Professor kept quiet through out Raquel's evening and also about the cliff hangar. I like you all too much :) :) <3 Loads of love and hugs!! :) 
> 
> You kudos/Hits/comments, mean the world to me! Thank you all so so much :). Sending you virtual hugs!! :D

_'We will speak at home.'._ The professor heard Inspector Vicuña spit angrily at Raquel. All her screams, pleads and groans haunted his ears. Swallowing the fear of another such episode, scared that she would not survive another abuse that man, terrified by the idea of losing her, he pressed buttons on his phone, that he was supposed to push only during unforeseen emergencies. 

"Professor.", a blond man greeted while he enjoyed the Italian vine and sunshine.

"Marseille.", he greeted back with laboured breathe. 

"Where do you need me ?", the man asked immediately sensing his best friend's little brother pant anxiously.

"Where are you ?", he asked buried in negativity and ignoring his question.

"Italy."

"I need you in Madrid, asap.", the professor commanded but mostly sounded like a favour. 

"Okay, Details ? Who ? When ? Where ?", Marseille understood he was being hired to murder someone. 

"Inspector Murillo. Immediately. I will text you the address.", the Professor answered understanding his code language, but hurried to make a slight, yet, important modification. "For a change, instead of killing, you will be saving."

"Saving ?", Marseille's eyebrows raised for an explanation.

"Rescuing, in fact.", the Professor clarified. 

"Professor, she is a cop.", the man politely reminded the obvious.

"Call me when you reach her apartment, Marseille.", the Professor hung up. 

Before the Professor could take a break, Raquel lost her job, making him feel miserable too. Such a wonderful, intelligent cop does not deserve such an ending. However, her male chauvinistic bosses don't deserve such a sincere and smart inspector, either. Raquel deserved to be happy and happiness was nowhere close to where she was at the moment. He watched her being hogged by the press and raged by the injustice imposed on her, in general. The so-called system that governed the welfare of its people did this to the woman, and probably to many other vulnerable elements of the society. Watching her limp to the Hanoi, pained him. His strong arms were ready to carry her if she would ever allow him. She never have to step a foot on the ground, if it has to come to that point. What was he feeling ?, he cringed. Her politely refusing to take a seat at the bar holding a brave face was a symbol of her strength and made him want to buy the entire bar for her, once again. Her sobs brought tears in his eyes and he succumbed to his pain with no shame. The Professor in him would mock him for the emotional slave he has become to Raquel Murillo, but he couldn't care less. Her financial insecurities gave him more encouragement to reveal his identity. Not all men are bad and he needed to show her some light when she was buried in the dark. He felt responsible to be a truthful man that she deserved and not fail her. Marseille was instructed to kidnap the inspector, bring her to his hangar and, knock her husband down, if need be. From that moment on and afterwards, till the end of his life, he swore to be truthful to her. 

  
"Professor, I reached your apartment.", Marseille informed. 

"Okay, What's happening ?", The Professor stood up in all alert . 

"Her husband in there. She is not home, yet.", the hitman answered, but halted. "Wait, Wait. She is here. Climbing up. Professor, I think the woman is injured. She is limping."

  
The soft hearted man in the Professor, the one that feels a million things for Raquel, felt agony when he heard her groan through his receiver. But, this was not the time to acknowledge his emotions, the Professor's eyes wandered hastily learning to be spontaneous, "Okay, Marseille, Listen to me. You watch them through the keyhole of her apartment. If you see the husband attack her.."

"Professor, what kind of a man attacks his wife or a woman for that matter ?", Marseille muttered a doubt interrupting the Professor's lecture. 

"An asshole like him would. If you see that happening, DO NOT kill him, but knock him down and kidnap her.", he continued. When Marseille pointed out about the CCTV cameras in the apartment, which the Professor was already aware of, he only casually replied that is an evidence they would have to erase later. The initial plan was to follow Raquel and kidnap her from a safe spot, but this is the risk he was willing to take to save her from being battered again. Trusting Marseille to do his job, he continued to monitor Raquel through his receiver. His breathing increased in pace when Alberto spoke about the divorce papers, ' _It's okay. Sign it, Raquel. He would get nothing out of it_.', he muttered and prayed she gives Alberto whatever he wants. When Raquel attempted to deny, he heard Alberto breathe closer to her, and panic began to rise in him. His body trembled in fear when she hissed in pain, he called Marseille angrily, "Marseille, why are you not in her house, yet ?".

_"Alberto, take your hands off me",_ he heard her say to the monster and angrily waited for Marseille to act faster.

  
"We have time, Professo-.", Marseille began to answer, but soon they both heard a loud bang. 

"Marseille, please.", for the first time, Marseille heard the Professor emote vocally. "Please tell me she is not hurt ?", the Professor was on his knees with tears rolling down his eyes imaging Raquel having to deal with her husband's abuse again. Flashes of delicate her wrists being tied to her bed, her tears, her husband's hands on her violating her privacy and respect appeared in his mind and, his body could no longer hold him upright. "Please", he cried as his face hit the ground. The Serbians ran to hold him, but his heart was bleeding profusely to accept any other support. 

  
"Professor, your lady knocked the man down.", Marseille said proudly ignoring the Professor emotional breakdown.

  
The Professor immediately rose and steadied himself. Wiping his sweat, tears, he sniffed and cleared his throat to speak, "What ?!". When he came to his senses, he heard Raquel angrily yell at Alberto. 

"The husband is unconscious and the woman is making some kind of heroic speech.", Marseille answered admiring and respecting Raquel for defending herself. "Let her have her moment. I will wait in the next lane for her."

  
"Marseille..", the Professor began again. 

But, Marseille, an independent man, was not going to put his best friend's, little brother at risk due to his irrational decisions. "Professor, I will bring her to you in a few hours. Trust me.", he hung up. As planned, Marseille waited for Raquel and followed her when she panically limped across the street, while she spoke on the phone. A phone call caused the woman to panic more as she literally jumped into running cars to reach a bench. 

The Professor's face drained and his body froze as he anxiously listened to Officer Antony revealing his identity. Almost pissed at the mismanaged time, stealing his moment away from him, he punched to relieve himself off this new complication. Raquel would be pissed, angry, betrayed and many other things he did not want her to be feeling at the moment. But, this was bound to happen. He preferred if she heard it from his mouth, but his luck failed the moment he heard her gasp and collapse in shock. 

Raquel seemed to have lost her senses as she stumbled to reach the bench. Marseille followed her slowly and to avoid terrifying her more, he wanted to introduce himself, offer her water, before he kidnapped her. But, soon comprehended that Raquel was having a fully blown panic attack and was in no state to see clearly. "Raquel Murillo.", he patted gently, but to his embarrassment, she fell on the ground. Ashamed for not being more gentle, ashamed to one of the men who terrified her, realising his promise to the Professor, he wasted no time, fearing she would scream and grab attention, he sprayed Melatonin until she passed out. He threw her tiny figure gently on his shoulders, carried her bag and walked to his car. 

  
In the hangar, the Professor paced around the room losing patience and imagining the worst. His second-in-command and brother, understood his mental state after speaking a word with him and decided to stay alert in the heist while the Professor gathered himself. It was unusual for the Professor to slip, Berlin frowned, but this was not the time to deal with it. A couple of hours passed, before Marseille arrived at the hangar. 

"Thank god.", he hushed, ran to them and took the bag from his hand. "Please, put her there.", he pointed at a bed he slept in. The man had prepared the bed for her, with cushiony pillows and a fresh blanket. "Careful.", he hissed when Marseille put her on the bed. 

The Ukrainian doctor examined Raquel's pulse and immediately said, "She needs to be sedated and re-hydrated. I will place an IV with glucose and saline.", he brought his suitcase to prepare. The two grimaced when they saw the bruises and the cut marks on her arms, while the doctor pulled her sleeve up, injected the sedative to help her sleep and recover from the traumatic night. The IV dripped through her veins shortly after, beginning to hydrate her. "Let me know when she wakes up, I want to do an abdominal exam to check for internal bleeding from the trauma.". The Professor nodded while his eyes fixated on Raquel's peacefully relaxed features. Marseille offered to send the doctor off leaving the agonising man alone with the former inspector. ' _I will never allow anything to hurt you anymore, Raquel._ ' the man cried urging to caress her, but revoked due to the lack of consent. ' _He will never come near you, Raquel._ ', he promised. ' _I will never lie to you, It's a promise. Everything is over_ ', he swore.

  
"Special woman ?", Marseille asked recognising the love in the man's voice and eyes. 

The Professor nodded slowly and straightened to return to business. "Marseille, Thank you for today. I still have another task for you. Would you be available please ?"

"For that woman, anything!", Marseille pointed at the fighter woman in front of his eyes. He witnessed the anger in her eyes when she defended herself from her own husband in her own home, yelled at the bastard and also, blaming herself and shedding tears for being violent to a monster who deserved more than slow and painful death. 

Allowing Raquel sleep, the Professor covered her with a blanket and placed a pillow to support the needled arm. While he was running the heist, talking to his team and monitoring the tent, he shot glances at Raquel. Her little snore noises, her tired snorts were musical to him. He dreaded to face her when she actually woke up to his true identity. Would she arrest him ? Worse, would she refuse to take his help ? Would she decide to live in hell with Alberto than escape with a criminal ? He needed to gather his courage and tell her the entire truth about his personal life, the significance behind this heist and desperately beg for her to understand. However, this ends, with or without him, she and Paula would reach Palawan. He would never let her go back to that bastard. 

  
"Marseille, I need you clear my apartment. The owner is in America, so you just have to drop the keys with the building management. And, ensure the apartment is spotless, wipe off all finger prints.", he instructed and the man was on his feet shooting Raquel a glance and a nod as if he was excusing himself from her. While, Raquel was asleep, the Professor joined the Serbians to help them dig the tunnel. Thankfully, he heard the tunnel work from the other end too, hence it shouldn't the tunnel to be complete. The Serbians, who watched the whole scene with the former inspector and the hitman, offered their silence in the matter respectfully. 

  
Several hours later, amidst the banging mining noises, only the Professor, who had his ears on her bedside, heard a faint. "Hello ?"

He left the Serbians to continue, while he prepared himself for the uncertainties that Raquel Murillo would throw at him. The woman was going to be blast him for sure. But, he did not want her impulsively make any decisions that would put her or his gang at risk. He swallowed and climbed the ladder to the hangar hesitantly, horrified of the most fateful encounter. There she was groggy, confused, scared and resting her back against the headboard while she scanned the strange room. Her head turned around the room, while she carefully kept her injected hand rested on the pillow. He could tell she was relieved that she was unharmed, but was still very terrified of the damp centre. The forehead vein exposed her anxiety and he read her face as clearly as ever. 

"Raquel.", he grabbed her attention to solace her with some amount of familiarity, although he knew he made a big assumption about the comfort his voice would give her. 

"Son of a bitch.", was her first reaction when her eyes fell on him. Salva. The Professor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be the moment we are all waiting for. :). Raquel interrogating the crap out of that man, who according to her, betrayed her !! ** Have to see LCDP 2 to recall what happened ** Thank you all for reading the chapter, please let me know what you guys think. Thank you so so much . I truly appreciate that!


	9. Confrontation, Confession, Interogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor, who was already willing to confess, ended up in am interrogation. Hooked to a lie detector, he spilled the truth and the whole truth that Raquel deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was truly moved by your comments on the previous chapter. Thank you so so much for the support. I really love writing this story as it is too powerful and challenging to write. I also get to watch LCDP scenes as I write it, so I can't complain. 
> 
> Also, I did not have the time to proof read it in detail. Please pardon any grammatical errors. I am so sorry in advance. 
> 
> Thank you so much for coming back to read this new chapter. I hope you like it :)

Her eyes opened to find herself in a cold damp room with yellow lights, the sound of banging noises from somewhere she couldn’t pin point, men chatting, smell of smokes, scattered beer bottles and monitors beeping from the far corner. As though they were not sufficient to rise panic and fear, she noticed her arms being injected and something transparent dripping into her. The sedation made her groggy, but wore off unable to withstand her panic. Terrified of waking up to one of Alberto’s men, who would do anything to get rid of her, she sensed her breathe miserably attempting to calm her before a potential storm. She couldn’t call Salva after learning his true identity. Her heart bled for her little baby, her Paula, the only one who would cry for her death. She teared up cursing the incapable mother she was to a child that deserved much better. Startled by a figure approaching her from the far end, she groaned as she sat up supporting herself against the headboard. She took deep breathes preparing herself for more punches, slaps, whips or worse a slow painful death. God knows. To her confusion, the body language of the man suggested fear and hesitation. His face, however, justified his scared posture. Salva. The Professor. “Son of a bitch.”, she exhaled. 

“Raquel.”, he sighed and pulled a chair for himself next to her bedside. 

He seemed to be relieved by her wellness, when she expected quite an opposite reaction. He was an exception to every characteristic criminal behaviour, she has ever read and analysed. Calm and composed, unlike many others in this situation. He is being confronted by an ex-cop and looked way too confident. Maybe it was because she was unarmed and he had an upper hand, but he definitely looked like he had lots to tell her. She studied his face, his body and struggled to hide the amusement of how this man played two opposite poles of characters at the same time. His character switch was so easy and natural that it felt like something he has been living with longer than she could calculate. Maybe he was the Professor only for the heist and otherwise he was just a regular shy man. Or maybe he was the Professor all along, but only appeared shy in a social situation. "You are awfully calm for a guy who has just been identified by a former cop.", she smirked coldly hiding all her analysis, observation and judgement. 

"What do you want us to talk about, Raquel ?", he surprised with an innocent tone.

  
"Oh! I see you are awake!", another blond man joined them. 

Her body dragged herself back in fear as soon she recognised that face, the man who drugged her and brought her here. The Professor's handyman. 

"Please. I don't intend any harm. He asked me to bring you here when he sensed you were in trouble. I had to drug you because you were having a panic attack.", the man hurried to explain and stood by her bedside. "My name is Marseille."

She exchanged looked between the man and the Professor wondering why the hell haven't they still not caused any physical harm to her. Why is she not being chained, cuffed or tied ? She literally had nothing restraining her. Was the man waiting for some signal from the Professor ? 

"The IV is just to give you some glucose and hydration for energy.", the Professor explained when her eyes landed on her arms.   
  
"Who the hell are you ?!", her impatience being displayed in her deep voice. Raquel Murillo was a women of details. Lack of clarity always got on her nerves. She would single-handedly turn any rock to unveil more information and the Professor knew that. 

"My name is Sergio Marquina. I am the man leader of the Royal Mint heist, the brains of the operation, The Professor.", he patiently replied sounding more like an unplanned confession. 

“Sergio ?! Salva ?!! The Professor ?!!!", three bullet like identities shot at him. "The person who has managed to keep all the police and CNI on their feet ? The man who I have been speaking with for the last five days on the phone ? who asked me what colour my blouse was ? or How real are my orgasms ?"

  
He nodded. Marseille frowned at him, openly judging him for his negotiation strategies. 

She composed herself before her next question. "Why aren't your fingerprints on any database ?"

"Because I stopped renewing them before they went digital. More than 20 years ago."

  
This answer made her scoff like a evil witch. "Okay, So if I kill you, no-one would know, because you don't exist according to the system.. If I expose you, I am the hero!". Marseille smirked proud of the woman, shot her a warm smile confusing her more with his kindness. 

  
"If that's what you want ?", the Professor asked quietly swallowing his fear. He is a very lucky man, he reminded himself. But to his surprise, Marseille stood closer to Raquel visibly taking her side in this whole thing, despite their long running connection.

"Yes.", she breathed. "As an officer who has been screwed dealing with the organiser of the Royal Mint hijack , I want that.", she nodded confidently and continued. "But as a woman...", she cleared her throat to stop her tears, "... as a woman, who has spent years of her life being afraid of going to her own home ? Asshole!", a tear escaped her eyes. "I finally trusted again, trusted someone who .... who.. who... has seen me at my worst, who .... knew how....how fragile and vulnerable I am, how threatened I feel... everyday... , how manipulated my life is ... but only saw it as a golden opportunity for your own personal victory. Fucking Asshole!", she kicked in anger and betrayal. "Yesterday, was so perfect...", she laughed in utter despair. "I was so happy, for once in a very long time, that I don't have to live like this ever again...", she pointed at her own body referring to being bruised consistently. ".. that I could have an unharmed future.. away from everything...", she gritted to refrain herself from crying, to deny the man the pleasure of breaking her. " Why ? Why didn't you just walk up and plant a fucking bug on me as supposed to taking advantage of my personal life ?"

"Raquel, I have already planted a bug on your phone. I overheard your conversations.", he admitted seemingly ashamed of himself. Marseille was utterly disappointed with the Andres's little brother partially due to the budding protective feelings towards the ex-inspector, a true fighter according to him. In her eyes, the hitman read anger, pain, distress and betrayal. All of them caused by the Professor. 

"Huh ?", she jerked and continued after a long silence. "So, you knew all of my professional moves ?". He nodded. "And.. And everything that happened at home ?" He nodded slowly with his head hung lacking no integrity to look at her face. "So, you knew what your flirtations cost me ? What he actually did to me ? " her tears failed her and streamed down her face. "You heard it all ? ", she whispered wiping her face, but he was motionless. "And, still approached me with absolutely no guilt or shame ? Or was this your plan from the beginning ? ANSWER ME !! What kind of disturbed fuck are you ?"

When the Professor was silent for too long, Marseille handed her a glass of water observing her trembling body. A gesture that was so warm that it moved her. She sipped on the water after nodding at him gratefully. His body language screamed that he was on her side and it did not go unnoticed. The more they confronted, the more closer Marseille got to her. He was now sticking to her bedside in front of her staring at the Professor. "Ms Murillo, If you need me to kick the man's ass, say the word or nod at me.", he grunted.

Tears forming in the Professor's eyes, he hated the man he has been to her. This was not his plan. Violence was never his ideology, yet he unintentionally encouraged it. He strictly wanted to keep the hostages unharmed, yet he caused a lifelong trauma to the inspector, the woman he deeply cared about. "It was all planned. Everything. All of it. Except for what happened between us.", he answered as demanded with his head still hung. "I am so sorry, Raquel. I approached you to plant a bug, to follow my plan, but I did not consider this variable. I don't know, I broke my own rules. "

"What rules ? What variables ? What the fuck are you blabbering ?", she barked angrily after the glass of water refreshed her enough to fight more. 

"Falling in love with you.", he blurted looking into her eyes apologetically. 

She shot one good stare at Marseille and the hit man, who took the signal, slapped the Professor hard that he fell off his chair. Up until now, Raquel did not trust Marseille, despite his kindness towards her. But, this slap was promising enough to slowly gain her trust. The Professor was on the floor rubbing his cheek, picking up his glasses, wiping off the mud as he fearfully looked at the two. 

Without giving him a chance to recover, she jumped to her next question, "Do you think I am going to believe one more bullshit that comes from you mouth ?"

"I am not lying, Raquel.", he said shakily, coughing. "I fell for you since day I saw you in the cafe. I have begun to care about you more than my own heist.", he confessed a truth that only he believed in the entire room. 

Raquel looked at Marseille and the Professor was on the ground again after being kicked in the gut. Coughing violently, his glasses flew beyond reach, his body hurt too much to move and Marseille dragged him back to his chair as his new boss demanded with her eyes. 

"Raquel, I wanted to reveal the truth to you, today.", he whispered grimacing in pain. "After, I heard what happened at the tent.. with your job.. and the thing at home.. I sent Marseille to bring your here.", he looked at Marseille for some merciful support, but the man kept a cold face. ".. so that I can tell you the whole truth, before we proceed with the escape plan. "

The Professor's stomach twisted when Raquel looked at Marseille again. Expecting his next blow, he hung his head while Marseille punched his ribs. 

  
The Professor bent forward to respond to the punch, but she couldn't care less. "You really think I am going to escape with you ? After all the lies, I would actually trust you with my life ? Asshole"

"I am sorry. Please..", he begged. The thought of her going back to a dangerous life ejected a deep sense of panic in him. He would never let her hurt again, not by that man or anyone else including himself. 

Marseille slapped him on the other cheek causing the corner of his lip to bleed. 

"The only thing I know about you for sure is that you are a professional liar. And, I don't have a lie detector to ex-", she began as he wiped the blood off her face. 

"That can be arranged ..", Marseille interrupted her.

"Excuse me ?", they both exclaimed displaying the completely opposite emotions. For the Professor, it was nervousness. For Raquel, it was her one last hope. 

"I can get you a brand new Lie detector test.", Marseille proposed sincerely. 

"What? How ?", Raquel frowned with a lot of hope in her eyes. 

"Marseille, what are you doing ?", the Professor furrowed in dark surprise. 

"You heard the woman. She needs it to believe you.", the hitman shrugged casually. 

"How would you get one ?", Raquel asked. 

"Please wait for an hour and you will have it.", Marseille promised the woman and offered her more water. Just before he left, he threatened the Professor, "And, you will not speak to her, in my absence. Is that clear ?". The Professor who was perfectly aware of Marseille's abilities, nodded and was on his feet to step far away from Raquel. 

In less than an hour later, Marseille arrived with a packaged box in his hands. "It's brand new, you can verify it.", he handed it to Raquel, who verified the box. It was an authentic and legally approved lie detector test. The Professor arrived at his chair to continue with the second phase of this confrontation or confession that has now changed to an interrogation. Marseille unbuttoned his shirt and connected some wires, "There you go. He is hooked."

Raquel nodded thankfully and sat up straight on her bed. "Are you nervous ?"

"No", he answered causing the lie detector to beep alerting them about a lie. 

"See that, bastard!. Your lies will turn into some ugly curves. So, how about for once you speak the truth ?", she gritted. 

"What's your name ?"

"Sergio Marquina."

"Place of birth ?"

"San Sebastian."

"Family ?"

"I have a brother. Parents are dead."

"The idea of the heist is yours ?"

"No.".

She frowned and validated it with the lie detector. He seemed to be saying the truth building a lot of questions in her mind. "Whose was it ?"

"My father's. He died before he could fulfil it. So this is a homage.", he answered deeply saddened by the memory. 

"It's the fucking cider story. The one you told me in my bedroom and I believed you like a fool.", she chuckled mad at herself for being vulnerable enough to be fooled by the man. 

"You are not a fool, Raquel. Please, Please listen to me. My father had a sick child with not a penny left. No-one would help him either. Not even the system, the justice, you work so hard to save. So, he planned robberies, to steal money, to try and save my life. My life, Raquel. What would have done ? You are a parent too !!", he answered as fast as he could before she fully blamed herself for trusting him. His side of the story was strong enough, he thought. "He was just a poor father desperately trying to save his son's life. But, they didn't care. They just shot him. They shot my father. My father, Raquel. My papa.", he cried swallowing the lump of grief arising from his throat. The story of a sick child losing his father who only tried to save him brought Raquel to tears. Marseille who knew this family long enough responded with tears too. After several seconds of silence to gather himself, he cleared his throat, "I suppose there are many perceptions of what is good and bad. But, there is only one truth. And, this is the truth."

Raquel sniffed pulling back her tears, "When you leaked to the press that I chose Alison Parker over the other hostages, you knew my career was going to publicly lynched ?"

"Yes."

  
"When you told me that you did not believe in what others said about my mental health, was that you trying to earn my trust ?"

"No. That was me making a well-learned judgement after negotiating with you over phone. And, I stand by what I said."

She looked at the lie detector for supporting evidences. They all were in his favour. 

More tears falling to reveal the sadness in her next question, "Did you think I am an easy target because I was being abused at home ?"

"No. No. Please, no. I did not know about your personal situation until I met you and that man. There were no such information when I researched about you.", he hurried to stop her from thinking in that direction. 

But, she was already deep in thoughts that she ignored the man, "When you spoke flirtatiously, you knew his violent punishments would cause total damage and that was your strategy to get rid of me ?", she questioned accusingly.

"No. God No, Please , Raquel, No.", he rushed apologetically. 

"Admit it! You only did it to beat me in your little game ?", she screamed ignoring the stabbing sensation in her torso. 

"No, Raquel, Please...", he begged with more tears. 

"Admit that you were enjoying the recording from that night ? You sick bastard!", her face reddened, her forehead vein ready to burst in anger she screamed as loudly as she could. 

"No, No. Raquel, Please I beg you. NO", he pleaded clenching his palms together begging to offer him the benefit of her doubts, though he least deserved it. 

"Would you stop lying to me, asshole ?", she threw the glass on the floor causing it to shatter. Marseille only remained silent letting the woman explode liberally. 

"I am not lying Raquel. Please, Please look at the polygraph. Please look at it. ", he tried to calm her down knowing that her screams would only hurt her more. She looked at the lie detector. A part of her began to doubt the Polygraph, unable to believe the supposed good intentions of the man. "I trusted in your abilities and comprehended that all those psychiatric allegations were rigged. You were a tough opponent in this heist and I was inspired by it. The flirtations were a diversion tactic, but it never worked on you. You were too strong and immune to fall for it. That's when I knew my job was tougher than I anticipated, but I loved the challenge.", he smiled in admiration and respect for his opponent. "As soon as I came to know that he was using them as a reason to unleash his anger, I stopped. In fact, you asked me the next day if I had any more inappropriate questions and I said no. ", they both remembered that incident. "The moment I knew you were in danger, I stopped, Raquel. ". He was right, he never flirted with her after the night he found her tied to her bed. "I did not know.. I did not know... husbands .... I mean I am aware of domestic abuse, in theory... But, never have I ever heard or seen it. So, as a man whose idea of a home is completely the opposite, this was far beyond where my head could reach. That is the truth. I will blindly take blame for anything and everything, if it helps you feel better, except this. ", he rubbed her blocked nose and wiped more tears pained by his actions. She stared at the polygraph unable to look at the man's face while he broke in guilt. He sounded genuine. If he really was the shy Salva that she met, she would be certain that the idea of a man beating his wife would have never occurred to him. Maybe, Sergio and Salva are the same people after all, and the Professor was their defence mechanism protecting their innocence from this cruel world, she thought as tears streamed down her own eyes. 

"Raquel, you trusted me with the escape plan. You trusted in Salva. I trust you enough to reveal my identity and risk it all, just like you did. I still am the same man, but with a different name. Everything else I said was true. There is a ship waiting to take us to Palawan, a place we chose together."

"You can be whoever you want and go wherever you want, but I am not going with you.", she shook her head denying his proposal. 

  
"Raquel, please..."

"I choose not to be a blind moron who followed a cheap scoundrel thief like you. I would rather escape on my own even if there is risk of him bashing me to death.", she rejected his plea with her head held high. 

He sighed in failure. "It would have been a lot easier for me too, you know..to stick to my perfect plan devoid of any personal ties with you. You are the only flaw in an otherwise perfect plan. Because, even if it all goes well, I would still be the loser. My goal, my 20 year long plan, my lifetime dream to steal the Royal Mint and mark history meant dust in front of you, Raquel. My objective of the heist, changed from money to you sometime in these five days that I had to improvise my plans...because that's how much it killed me to watch you in pain. This is no more about the money or my dream. Since the day I met you, known you, it all came down to this, one and only, yet, strange feeling that I recently learnt was love."

  
"No, Don't tell me this..", she stopped him wandering her eyes away from him. 

"You don't want to hear it ? Why don't you want to hear it ? Because, I am a bad guy ? You have been taught to see good and bad, but what's bad to you is right when other people do it ?", his questions gained her undivided attention. "In 2011, he European central bank printed 171 Billion Euros out of nothing. Just like what we are doing here, only more money. 185 Billion in 2012, 145 Billion in 2013. Did anyone call the European Central Bank a theif ? 'Liquidity Injections' they called it. Where did all that money go ? From the Mint to the bankers. It made the rich more richer. How is that not considered stealing ? Because, they are protected by the law ? The only thing that differentiates me from them is that they wore the law as their armour and I didn't. They are hiding behind the law and that makes me the vulnerable one. Even though they are as much as theives as I am, I would be the one that ends up in jail, while they enjoy their rich yacht parties in some ocean."

Unhooking himself from the lie detector, he ran to his table to grab a 50 Euro note. "What is this Raquel ? this is paper !", he ripped it causing her to shudder. "We have fallen slaves to this piece of paper. It decides the life we deserve. The system that governs us is high on this paper. We have let it run long enough, that it now has the power to decide who lives and dies. It decides who eats and who doesn't or who sleeps on a bed and who sleeps on the road. Basic human amenities are being unequally distributed because of the corrupted system. The same system that protects people like your husband and fails to guard those who are vulnerable.", he highlighted the flaws that the world has unwillingly accepted. "Now, it has become too huge to fail. There is no way, we could fight it. But, we could escape it. So, I am making a liquidity injection for myself to escape from it all. ", he cried and kneeled in front of her close to her bed and asked hopefully, "Don't you want to run away too ?"

All along she was working on a system that failed to protect her when she was living in hell. He was right about all of it. The cop in her refused to think of him as a hero, but that doesn't make him the bad guy. If he is bad, her bosses were as bad as him. Her colleagues who would accept bribes to manipulate evidences were equally evil. Her idea of what is good and bad diminished to a point where she started to believe every good side had a bad element to it. Hence, despite the side she was on, she was supporting the bad as much as the good inherently. At least, on the Professor's side, she could be free from her monsterous husband. She could have a life with her child. No more bruises, and non-consensual advances. 

"Is Alberto still unconscious ?", she asked breaking the silence looking at the desperate man kneeled in front of her. 

"Yes, he is. I just came back from the apartment.", Marseille answered.

"You need to hurry.", she ordered the Professor. 

The Professor frowned adjusting his glasses nervously, "Why ? What's wrong ?"

"They found some evidences in the Toledo house.", she blurted revealing that she has switched to his side. "I saw a text message on his phone, asking him when he would bring the evidence to the lab. He usually keeps the evidence at the trunk of his car. Run! Try and destroy it before he wakes up.", she rushed to make him feel the urgency in the situation. 

"Thank you, Raquel. umm.. This means so much to me..", he smiled like a little puppy. 

Unready to forgive him yet, she snapped, "Don't even think I am doing this for you. This is me going against the system that forced me to side with people like you. So, get over yourself and run to save your ass."

  
He swallowed fading his smile. She could see the pain in his eyes, but was too damaged to care about it. He stood up and asked ,"Can I trust you in my absence ?"

"Yeah. I am not a liar, unlike someone in this room.", she spat intentionally wanting to hurt him more. As sadistic as it sounds, she hasn't had a solid meal in days, it burns when she pees, her wrists reminds of the unconsented bondage, her body stabs her when she moves, her cheeks hurt when she speaks, so she needed him to feel some of her pain. 

"Okay then, Marseille come with me.", he grabbed his helmet, left some instructions for the Serbians and rode his motorbike as fast as he could. 

Raquel rested on the bed trusting him enough to let herself fall asleep as her eyes demanded more rest. So, this was happening, she was going to escape to some island far away from her troubles and live with her child, she dreamed with a smile. Her smile very similar to his, when she told him about the identified evidence. The look of gratitude, satisfaction, content felt by two different people for completely different scenarios. She shook her head to erase his face off her mind and slept as she dreamt about Paula's laughs while they played in a beach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think ??? The Professor getting beaten up was well-deserved ?! Raquel getting her revenge was hot ?! Comments, feedback and kudos are much much much appreciated. Thank you so so much !!


	10. Do you trust me ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel boards the ship to escape with Sergio and believes in his plan due to her lack of other options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back !! This story has been difficult and painful to write, but you guys make it worth it. So much love, encouragement and support. I am so so grateful to all of you who read this story. Thank you so much for coming back for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

“That was close!”, Professor huffed as he entered the hangar with his companion, Marseille. The usually quiet man was pretty pissed off with the Professor due to the ruthless consequences that the heist had on Inspector Murillo and hence he remained awkwardly quiet. It was the Professor who constantly tried to break the silence, but the man was made of stone. Entering the hangar, the Serbs, who were jumping in joy , informed him that tunnel work is done. 

“We put a hole, we will need to break the whole thing down. But, we shook hands with Moscow and Denver.", Benjamin informed gleefully.

  
"That's very good, Benjamin.", he thanked the man sincerely. "Let me go instruct them.", the Professor proceeded to walk to the tunnel, but not before checking on Raquel. If there was ever an angel, Raquel Murillo was her embodiment. Sleeping on her side, her hair hiding her face , the blanket covering till her neck with her face slightly grimaced, she was every reason to believe that heaven exists. 

"Professor, I do not want to question your methods. I am sure you have reason why you brought the inspector here. But, I fail to contemplate a reason, no matter how much I think.", Benjamin exchanged looked between the snoring woman and the blushing man. 

"Honestly, Benjamin, I do not know too. I do not why I care so much about an opponent. But, I do. I care more than I care for my own life. She is here because, I believe there is no other place that is better for her. For me, too.", The Professor whispered dreamily still staring at the woman. After allowing himself a second to adore her, he ran to the tunnel. Berlin was instructed to move the hostages to a meeting room and lock the room. Nairobi and the rest of the team was ordered to bring the cash bundles to the tunnel and be prepared to move them to the hangar when the the last wall is crumbled. "When would that be, Professor ?"

  
The Professor adjusted his glasses and announced, "Now!". He nodded at the Serbs to break the wall and finish the tunnel. Meanwhile, the team ran to bring the cash bundles. The Professor hurried to prepare hangar to leave, more importantly to inform Raquel about his plan. As guilty as he felt to wake her up from her peaceful sleep, it had to be done. He cleared his throat, "Umm.. Raquel.". She shuddered and opened her eyes at the first call. "Umm.. Please calm down. It's just me.", he assured, but also doubted his own words of comfort. He watched her struggling to get up, his body volunteering moved closer to her to help, and paused abruptly knowing its boundaries. She squeezed the blanket for support, while she sat up. She blinked at him speechlessly, so he explained, "Raquel, we are ready to leave."

"What ?", she grunted.

"The heist it's over. We are ready to leave.", the Professor explained with a blunt face hiding his pride and joy. 

"What about Alberto ? Did you get the evidence ?", she asked.

He smiled at her concern despite her anger towards him. "Yes, I did. I still don't what it is, but I got it."

"Good.", she massaged her neck. 

The Professor was on his feet to pack all of his belongings at the hangar and ensured that the truck was ready for them at the entrance. In a few minutes, he heard the gang cheering and he smiled assuming that the tunnel was broken. Marseille assumed his position as Raquel's self-appointed body guard and stood next to her. He brought her water and guided her to the bathroom. Though, Sergio wished that it was him assisting her, he was glad that she trusted someone in his gang, hoping that Marseille was still a part of his band.

"PROFESSOR!!!", it was Tokyo who jumped and wrapped him in a tight hug. "WE DID IT!!!!"

The Professor politely nodded and hugged her back while the Serbs including Helsinki brought the money barrels to the hangar. "Where are the others ?"

"Berlin and Moscow is dealing with the hostages. The rest are packing the money and handing it over to the Serbs. But, I wanted to come hug you first.", she hugged him again like a little joyful puppy. But soon, turned into a wild cat, when she noticed Raquel standing in the corner watching them. "What the fuck is this bitch doing here ?", she launched at the inspector, but was soon stopped by Marseille's knife ready to slit her throat. 

"One more move, I will end your life.", Marseille threatened coldly holding Raquel behind him. 

"Tokyo! Por Favor.", the Professor asked to lower her tone, but also knew that without the impulse, Tokyo would not be herself. 

"Don't you dare tell me we are caught.", Tokyo stared at him angrily.

"No. I made a deal with the inspector, she is helping us escape.", he lied.

"Only an idiot would believe in this traitor! She is going to arrest us.", Tokyo spat at him staring the inspector down. 

"Tokyo. I need you to trust -", the Professor began but was interrupted by the entire gang.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!", Nairobi shouted, followed by everyone except Berlin. Although he was extremely shocked and worried, Berlin stood next to his brother believing that he was not a naive fool. 

"The bitch is here to help us apparently.", Tokyo smirked irritably.

"Oh really! And I am here to join the police force.", Denver mocked. "Professor, explain yourself.", he demanded but was being stopped by Moscow, who asked him to be respectful. 

"Alright, I expected this reaction more or less.", the Professor cleared his throat ready to make an announcement. He stood between gang and Marseille who was protecting Raquel. "A couple of days ago, I was discovered. Inspector Murillo found out who I was. I did not want to alarm you all, as I solved it myself. I made a deal with the inspector in return for her favour. She is letting us escape.", he twisted the story to make it look like Raquel's glorious victory. The last thing she needed was to be belittled by a bunch of thieves, he thought. Plus, this way, the band would ask lesser questions. 

"How do I believe in this crap theory ?", Rio asked. 

"Just like you believed in the plan. It worked, didn't it ?", the Professor challenged cockily. "I will make this work too."

The gang stood wordlessly, but continued to stare at the inspector outrageously. "Fine.", Nairobi nodded. "What next ?"

"Once the truck is loaded, I want you all to go to the pier.", the Professor instructed. "Nairobi you are in-charge."

"Where is Berlin going ?", the woman frowned.

"Berlin, Raquel and I will join you there. After we wrap up the hangar."

"The bitch is coming ?", Tokyo jumped, Berlin looked very shocked himself, but remained silent. 

"She is!", The Professor swallowed and answered.

"No. Uh-uh. No way. I am not boarding anywhere with her!", Nairobi shook her head. 

"Nairobi.. Trust me she is safe.", the Professor swore. 

"You have been saying that a lot, recently.", Denver commented. 

"I am going anywhere until her hands are cuffed and she is blindfolded.", Tokyo demanded. 

"Tokyo, please understand. She is unarmed and won't attack us."

"Oh ! I believe you.", Tokyo scoffed sarcastically.

"She is right, Professor. You may believe her. We trust you, but it's is too hard for us to trust that rat.", Nairobi agreed .

When the Professor went blank, Berlin finally spoke, "Fine. She will be brought cuffed and blindfolded." and squeezed Sergio's hands when he opened his mouth to refuse. Berlin eyed him to keep quiet, while the gang relaxed. "Now, continue with the plan, before the actual cops find us."

The gang dispersed when their conditions were satisfied. The truck left the hangar shortly, while the rest watched carefully. Rio was asked to disconnect the network keeping the phone connected to his mobile handset as the cops were not aware of the status of the heist. Once, that was done, the hangar was finally empty. "What the hell were you thinking ?", Sergio threw a tantrum at his brother at the first chance he got. 

"Come on, Professor. You need to arrive at some common grounds. We needed to wrap this up faster, before it gets dangerous. They won't be happy until the inspector is fully disabled."

Sergio heart break into million pieces just thinking of him having to tie her hands again. "Andres, please", he begged sadly. "Please try to understand. She is safe. Trust me. I can't tie her hands. Please"

"Why not ?", Andres frowned irritated by the Professor's adamancy, but also sensed an emotional weakness. 

"It would be fine.", they heard a strong deep female voice from the room. Raquel. "Professor, it's okay. We cannot keep arguing about this. I understand people have doubts about me. So, if tying me makes them feel safe, we will do that.", she nodded at him, but he instantly teared up.

"Settled then.", Andres clapped his hands. "You and I need to talk. A. Lot.", he emphasised staring at his little brother.

"We will, once we get out of here. Marseille, Berlin, give us some privacy. I need to speak with the inspector.", he asked and the men walked to the farthest corner of the hangar. 

"Raquel..", he approached her. "We will be leaving via a ship today. We will hop across multiple destinations. The rest of the gang will split up after we reach Algeria. Berlin, you and I will be the only ones reaching Palawan."

"okay.", she nodded.

"The total travel time would be around a month."

"A month ?"

"A month!", he nodded. "It is very well planned and it will work out. Don't worry. Please trust me."

"When do we pick Paula up ?", she asked. 

He sighed afraid to have that conversation with her. Not because she was an intimidating inspector, but because she was the most loving mother he had met. "About that.", he played with his glasses hesitantly unsure of the right words.

"Sergio.", she used his real name for the first time. He looked at her surprised and pleased. Her calling him by his real name felt like re-birth to him. It had a very special effect on him that he couldn't explain. "The truth ? ", she demanded.

"Paula can't join us right away. Marseille will bring her once we reach our next stop, which is two weeks away.". The thought of staying away from her scared daughter brought tears to her eyes. Pained to see her in distress, he hurried to inform her, "Raquel, Alberto has people looking for you. He knows you won't leave Paula, so he has an eye on her as well. We need to be smart. Marseille is perfect for such kidnapping jobs. He will bring her there."

"We are kidnapping my baby ?"

"Yes."

"How will she reach there ?"

"Directly via a plane with fake passports. I have everything arranged.", he showed her the fake passport and flight tickets he printed for Paula. 

She internally warmed after hearing his confidence. The man has a plan for everything. She wanted to trust him, given the lack of other options, she chose to follow his plan. She nodded silently.

"Raquel, do you trust me ?"

"Do I have a choice ?", she laughed sadly. 

"I won't fail you, Raquel. It's a promise. I have lied to you about my entire life, but the plan to escape was true and the only truth in this whole chapter."

"Okay.", she smiled for the first time at him. 

He shyly smiled back, but wasted no time. "Okay, I need you to record a video message on this cellphone for Paula. You need to tell her to trust Marseille and come with him.", he instructed, handed her the phone, and gave her some privacy to record. Meanwhile, Berlin and Marseille stood in the corner whispering between each other, until the Professor interrupted, "What's going on ?"

"You tell me, Sergio. The inspector ?", Andres arched his eyebrows. 

"Andres, Thank you for being on my side when the gang was agitated. But, please, don't ask me about her. You need to trust me. I won't do anything that would risk our lives. Please..", the man teared up in front of his brother. 

"That bitch blurted about my disease to the gang!", Andres gritted irritated by his brother taking the enemy's side. 

"Well.", The Professor adjusted his glasses and stated, "Your former cell mate revealed that information. She only used it. Like we used hers. I suppose it's fair!"

Andres shrugged and was about give up on the blind man, when the Professor admitted, "Some of the police wanted to throw a false complain at you, that you kidnapped minors and traded them. The inspector fought so hard to stop them from spreading false accusations." Andres stared wide eyed when he was presented with the truth and quickly looked at the inspector who was speaking to a phone.

"Are you in love with her ?", Andres asked. 

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't feel that way.", Sergio sadly smiled and lowered his eyes. The man who would bet his life for love was heart broken for his little brother, who never believed in emotional connections. The first time Sergio fell in love, it turned out to be a complicated situation. Sighing heavily, patting his tired shoulders, Andres could only offer his support. To avoid showing his disappointment in front of his already broken brother, Andres took a walk across the hangar while watching the inspector. 

"Marseille, please don't share Raquel's history with anyone.", The Professor requested. "It's not our story to tell, it's her life.", he pleaded. The quiet man only nodded and said, "I did not say anything to your brother too."

"Professor ?", they both shuddered when a tired yet sweet voice called him. "The phone. I did what you asked me.", she informed .

"Okay.", he grabbed the phone from her and handed it to Marseille, "You know what to do next."

"' _The red rabbit wished it was blue_ '", Raquel blurted causing the men to exchange frowns. "That is the magic sentence. If a stranger approaches Paula and tells her these words, she will know to believe you. It is a code between the two of us." 

"Alright. Got it.", Marseille nodded and repeated the sentence in his head. "Your child will be with you in two weeks. It's a promise.". Raquel smiled gratefully and the man left instantly bidding farewell to the other men. 

"Raquel.", Sergio approached and kneeled in front of her. "When you were unconscious, we had called a doctor, who hooked you to these hydrators. He, also, said he wanted to check you for internal bleeding. But, we did not want to do it without your consent."

"I don't have any internal bleeding, Sergio.", she answered avoiding his eyes. The professor frowned at her confidence and she explained, "Alberto is.. is.. very smart.... with his beatings. He... he leaves bruises but never a fracture or internal damage. So, we don't need to check that."

  
"Umm.. the doctor also asked if you could be.. could be pregnant ?"

"No. I am not.", she said firmly.

"Okay. I have ten tubes of bruise creams, numbing creams and a lot of painkillers. If you need anything else during the journey, you can always ask me, okay ?", he caught her eyes assuringly. She nodded. "And, the rest of the gang does not know my real name. So, please don't use my name in front of them. In front of Andres.. umm.. Berlin, it's okay, because he is my brother. Marseille is family too. The rest are all strangers I met for the heist.". She nodded after listening very carefully. "The first journey would be on a small ship. We will stop in Sardinia, collect Paula from Marseille and switch to a bigger ship. Umm.... but for the first trip, .. umm.. we would have share a room. I would ask the other girls in the gang, but they are a bit too hostile now, it won't be a good idea...", he rambled uncomfortably. "I can share a room with my.. um...brother.... you..um... can use mine..."

"Sergio.", she stopped him, "It's okay. We can share a room. It's a fine."

"Does this mean you trust me ?", he asked with a hopeful childish smiled. 

When she answered, "Do I have a choice ?", they both chuckled at their newly formed tradition. 

The three of them left the hangar in an expensive hummer, after they blew the tunnel. Andres furrowed when Sergio was extra careful and tender around Raquel. From opening the door, to offering his hands to help the woman settle down, carrying her backpack and repeatedly checking to see if she was comfortable, Sergio was a new man. Raquel, however, kept a blank face and gazed outside the car completely lost. She did not stop the tears rolling down her eyes when she bid goodbyes to the lively streets of Madrid, to forty years of her life and to everything that was familiar. Wordlessly, Sergio offered her a tissue and her hands fetched it without having to look at him. Andres was amazed by how they both could communicate with their muscles. Sergio did not want to tie her up until it was absolutely necessary, which would be when they actually reach the pier. The pier was not too far and when they reached, Sergio pointed at a small boat and said, "That's the one we would be taking. Let's go."

"Wait.", she stopped him. When both the men stared at her with confusion, she said, "You.. you forgot to tie my hands."

"Right, yes.", the Professor adjusted his glasses and asked Andres, "The rope... rope. is in the other suitcase."

When both the men thought for a minute to come up with an alternative, a frail voice shakily said, "Use ..your tie.". Sergio looked as if he heard them most dreaded words in his life, while Andres shrugged casually frowning at his little brother's panic. "Hermano, use the tie."

  
"Andres, can we speak to Tokyo. It really isn't necessary.", Sergio pleaded.

"I can't have another fight with that unstable woman. Plus now the entire gang supports her paranoia, we can't do anything.", Andres explained still confused by his emotional appeal. 

"Sergio, it's okay.", Raquel smiled and offered her arms. 

"I will be gentle.", he pulled her sleeve till her palms and reluctantly knotted the tie around her bruised wrists. "Is it okay ? Is it hurting you ?", he caressed the tie, moistened it with his tears thinking about her delicate hands. 

"I am fine.", she said with panicky tears and gentle trembles. 

Before he blindfolded her, he promised, "I will be the only one holding you and guiding you till we reach the ship. As soon as we reach the room, you will be free again. I am so so sorry for doing this.". She nodded a consent and the world darkened in an instant. She felt his tender hands closer to her face treating her like she was the most delicate flower in a garden. "Do you trust me ?", he asked to lighten the mood, already knowing the answer.

"Do I have a choice ?", she smiled wider amidst the tears, fears and anxiety. The walk to the ship was a 300 metre stretch and he held her cautiously the whole time, carrying her backpack. 

"We are about to enter the ship.", he informed her. "There is a step here.". When she stumbled, he took her feet gently and helped her climb the step. 

  
"Looks like the rat is in the hungry lion's den after all.", Tokyo howled and the gang except for Oslo, Helsinki, Monica and Moscow laughed. 

When Sergio felt Raquel's quiver, he shook with anger too, but Berlin was more irritated with their insensitivity. "Hungry lion or a barking dog ?", he insulted coldly to put them in their place and the gang shut up. Sergio muttered a 'Thank you' to his brother and took the inspector to his room. 

"I am sorry about that.", Sergio apologised as he freed her hands. But, Raquel took a stroll around the room and he observed her carefully, admired her maybe. 

"PROFESSOR!", Tokyo barged in followed by Nairobi, Denver and Rio with guns in their hands. Instinctively, Sergio jumped to shield Raquel from them. Berlin joined the party and stood next to Sergio staring the unreasonably outraged quadruple. 

"What ?", the Professor asked irritably.

"We need that backpack thoroughly checked."

"Why ?", Andres questioned.

"It could have a bomb or a GPS tracker.", Rio answered. 

"Did you check Monica's bag too ? Considering she is new here.", the professor enquired. 

"It's different. She is not a cop.", Nairobi answered. 

"The bag is checked and cleared.", The Professor stated.

"We need to check it.", Tokyo eyed Denver to get the bag. The bag was instantly opened and they emptied the contents on the floor. One of them checked every other pockets while Tokyo went through the contents - a bunny, clothes, makeup, creams, tablets and a bundle of cash. "Looks like the rat got through our barrel and stole some cash.", Tokyo held the cash bundle tightly.

"I knew it!", Rio joined.

"Are you all idiots ? We have millions why would she steal this little ?", Berlin argued. 

"The rat decided to eat little by little to go unnoticed.", Nairobi gritted. 

"Professor, I promise, this is not stolen. I .. I got it from home..", Raquel interrupted them shaken by the accusation. 

"Who keeps so much cash at home, rat ?", Tokyo launched herself at the inspector. 

"Professor, I .. I did not steal. You can confiscate it, if you want. But, it is not stolen. I don't know.. how to... how to.. prove..", Raquel thought of ways to prove her innocence, but Sergio stopped her.

"Please, Raquel it won't be needed. I am just shocked by the stupidity of this gang. ", he facepalmed. "Tokyo give her money back!"

"How do you its hers ? How ? How ?", Tokyo barked ready to fight.

"Because we printed unmarked bills, these are marked.", Sergio explained under his breath. 

After a minute of silence, Tokyo stared at the inspector and said , "You escaped my trap now, rat. I will find your true shade soon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!! Thank you so much for the love. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!


	11. I am a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo attacks Raquel again, Sergio and Andres comes to rescue. 
> 
> Sergio had updates about Paula and latest events in Madrid. 
> 
> Later that night, Sergio gets to see a "high on pain killers" Raquel - the happy , cheerful, mischievous and energetic version of the recently sad, teary-eyed woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another mixed emotions filled chapter for this story :) :) Thank you so much for reading the previous chapter and commenting on it!! I hope you enjoy this one!!

The sea breeze is refreshing, they say, but, nothing could refresh you from death or when you feel dead inside. Staring outside the small window, all she could see was dark clouds and hear mild waves. Sharing the room with the Professor was not as scary as she imagined. She felt that he was a very well-mannered man, but her judgment about men failed her badly in the past decade. There was something different about this man. His smile, intense looks, care, warmth is all a tarnished soul needs right now. He almost had the same effect that Paula had on her; the one that Alberto never did. Their eyes make her believe in life, in herself. One question haunted her the most ; was he doing this for love ? Or was it another strategy to save his own life ? Love or Life ? What weighs more ? Was she a move in his game ? Was she the game ? That can’t be. The heist is the game, she was an unplanned consequence, as he claims. But, the man also admitted that his priorities shifted as soon as he met her. As if she was going to believe in the words of another man. She sighed and continued to gaze through the uncertainties of her life. 

“Umm.. Are you okay ?", a tender voice came from the door forcing her to take a break from her thoughts. 

  
"Fine. Thank you.", she replied formally, when the man invited himself to their room. The same man, who made his presence in his own room very minimal, who waited for her to fall asleep before he came to bed and left before she woke up. He put a pillow between them and slept at the farthest corner of their bed. She remembered waking up as soon as she felt the bed sinking on the other side and stayed awake until he left the room the next morning before she went back to sleep. She can't and won't tell him that she could never be in the same room as any man. He, who organised an entire heist, deserved a good rest, but would happily sleep on a chair if he knew she was scared. That's exactly why she can't tell him about her fears. Unlike the other men she met, she knew that her fears and wounds would hurt him too. At least, he would look hurt. His tears felt real when he tied her hands. She hasn't seen the man wear a tie since then. He used his brother's room to change and only came to his room when he needed some sleep or to bring her food or to simply check on her. 

"Umm. I got you some food. It's not fancy. It's mashed vegetables. umm.. we don't have a blender here, so I had to mash them with a spoon, sorry if they have lumps.. umm", he stammered and handed her a bowl.

"Sergio, it's okay. You are very kind. I appreciate it.", she smiled slightly and they both shifted uncomfortably when she put a hoodie over her head to cover her bruised cheek. 

"It's fine. You really don't have to.... in front of me..", he shrugged and sat next to her to give her some company while she ate.

"It's not for you. It's for me.", she smiled and began to swallow her food. 

"Umm.. I, also, brought you a beer..", he offered a cold bottle. 

"Ah , my bribe!", she joked with a wider smile bringing sparkles in his eyes. 

His eyes darkened when he realised, "Wait.. you didn't hear ? the noise ?"

"What noise ? no! umm.. I was lost in my own thoughts.", she frowned. 

"Oh. Well..", he adjusted his glasses before he informed her, "We reached international waters, we are relatively safe now. So, the gang.. they cheered and celebrated..The beer is from the party.. Ummm sorry that's why your dinner is delayed... "

"It's fine. This mashy vegetables isn't really something I look forward to, anyways. No offence!", she chuckled.

"I understand. I hope you can eat solid food soon ?", he asked hopefully and unaware of her usual recovery timeline. 

"A bruise like this takes up to a week or more. But, judging by the colour, I think I will stick to my mashy food for a bit longer."

He only hummed and turned away to hide his rage from her. 

  
"But hey! I have my own personal chef. An international cruise ship and a chef. That's fancy, right!", her eyes widened just to lighten him up. "Why don't you join the gang to celebrate ? It's your big victory, too! You did all this. I will be fine by myself."

"Nah! I am happy, but it is not a moment of celebration. For me and Andres, it is our way to honour the memory of our father. I just wish he knew that his sons turned out okay.", he smiled sadly. 

There was a whole emotional side of this man, his vulnerability which she saw and respected, "Cheers to our lovely parents.", she raised her bottle and they both drank. 

"Raquel, I have to go speak with the captain.", he announced when he finished his beer. "Would you be okay ? Can I get you anything ?"

"Oh. No. I am good, thank you. Carry on.", she smiled gratefully. After he left, she went back to her thoughts. The list of people who cared for her were either dead or living under the control of her husband. The list had three people, her parents who were dead and her child, who she has no information about. A part of her trusted in Sergio, but she is also a very emotionally longing mother waiting for a kidnapper to bring her child to her, while she uselessly sits in a room all day long. Was her baby okay ? Was she hungry ? Crying ? Alberto wouldn't give a damn about the child, so Paula was alone. Tears escaped her trapped eyes as she continued to stare at pictures of her daughter on her phone. Her daughter's big blue eyes, little smile, musical giggle, silly questions, tantrums, mischiefs were the only reason to keep wanting to survive Alberto's abuse. A picture of Paula defensively eating all the birthday cake was worth laughing out loud despite the situation she was in. When life throws bricks, she always had one message to fallback on; the last voice message her mother left on the day they were supposed to meet for coffee with Paula, the same day she discovered the cold lifeless body of her mother on the floor. 

"And, trapped!", Raquel shuddered when she heard a familiar female voice in the room. Tokyo. "Up, Rat!", she commanded and Raquel slowly sat up staring the guns pointed at her and rushed to cover her cheeks with her hair. 

"What do you have there ?", Denver asked pointing the gun at her hands. 

"A phone.", Tokyo answered. "What are you going to say now ? That's it's made of bricks ? That the Professor knows about it ?"

"ANSWER!", Denver screamed.

"Please call the Professor. He knows.", Raquel answered calmly, but was trembling as the three of them surrounded her with guns pointed at her. 

  
"Rio. Take that phone from her.", Tokyo ordered while the young man stepped forward. 

"No!", Raquel shook and clenched the phone tightly between "Please. It's personal. I-- I can't.."

"Listen to me, bitch. I don't have the time to hear your non-sense. Give me the phone or...."

"I won't. Call the Professor.", Raquel denied strongly, but shuddered violently when Denver kicked the cot causing a loud thud noise. Still holding her phone tight, she repeatedly whispered, "No. I won't.. No.."

"What the fuck is going on here ?", Andres entered the door upon hearing the noises only to find Raquel hugging an object and trembling while the maniacs pointed a gun at her. "Weapons down.", he ordered, but they ignored him. "DOWN! NOW!", he yelled for the first time losing his cool with this gang and they listened. "Now, Get out."

"Not until we destroy that phone.", Tokyo replied.

"Please, Berlin. No.", Raquel asked Berlin to stop them. "Please, it's personal phone.".

"Personal ? Like to call the cops ?", Denver smiled devilishly and held the back of her neck tightly.

"It doesn't have a SIM Card.", Raquel replied still looking at Berlin who seemed to analyse the situation. 

"So, it's useless. We can crush it.", Rio smirked at the expense of the woman's pleads. 

  
"Please. It has family pictures. I can show you once the Professor is here.", Raquel tried to negotiate while trying to fight Denver's hands trying to fetch her phone. 

"Raquel.", they all heard the Professor's voice from outside the room, but soon gasped when he sensed the temperature in the room. "What the hell is going on ?"

"The rat has been exposed.", Tokyo answered proudly.

"Take your hands off her, Denver.", The Professor ordered darkly when he saw the young guy holding Raquel by her neck. The gang, who has never heard the Professor's angry tone, retreated their approaches, but waited for a detailed interrogation. But, to their surprise, the Professor kneeled in front of her analysing the red finger marks that Denver left on her neck, before he spat at his gang, "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves ? Denver is this how you handle a woman ? You have a partner now, what would Monica think of your violent behaviour ? Is this what your father taught you ?"

Denver, fully calm after the Professor highlighted his personal life to him, embarrassedly muttered with this head down, "Professor, Tokyo found a phone"

"So ?", the Professor asked angrily. "You report it to me. Not follow Tokyo's senseless orders."

"Professor, this is self protection.", Rio added to defend his girlfriend. 

"Really ? You are in Inspector Murillo's private space, threatening her and you are protecting yourselves ?". The gang was left speechless after that question.

"We heard something from this room.", Rio mumbled. 

"This is my room. If you hear anything, you tell me. You are not allowed to enter this room without my permission.", the Professor announced to the entire room including his own brother. 

"What did the woman do to you, Professor ? You are ignoring the fact that she could make calls from that phone ? Inform people about our location ?", Tokyo asked annoyed by her guardian angel's reaction to the situation. 

"The phone doesn't have a SIM card, Tokyo.", Berlin reminded her.

"And, did you verify it ?", Tokyo challenged.

"It doesn't matter.", The Professor answered. "Because.. because there is a signal jammer in this ship.". Rio suddenly remember that he was the one who fixed the equipment on the ship and dropped his head with an ashamed nod. He, like Denver, simply followed Tokyo's impulse and did not think it through. 

  
"So, you don't trust her then ?", Tokyo smiled as if her point was proven. 

"Actually.", the Professor adjusted his glasses to think of well worded insults. "The jammers were set even before the inspector decided to join us. So, technically, it is all of you I do not trust.", he answered bluntly and Berlin scoffed. "Now, get out of my room; go be useless elsewhere!". The boys left, but Tokyo continued to stare at Raquel until she heard the Professor yelled, "OUT! NOW!"

  
When everyone left, Berlin smirked and said, "I told you think Tokyo was bad influence."

"The heist is over. We will have to deal with her for one more week.", he replied. 

"Can you not push her into the water ?", Andres complained suggestively. 

"Andres, leave!", Sergio pointed at the door annoyed by his pointless suggestion and the man left with a sad frown.

  
"Raquel.", Sergio tried to assess her mood as she remained silent for a long time. "Raquel.."

  
"Sergio, please leave me alone for a moment, unless you want the pleasure of seeing me crying.", Raquel sniffed while she finally let go of her phone and her palms regained blood flow. 

With his own tears escaping Sergio stepped away and sat on the other corner of the room giving some space to compose herself. After a painfully long moment of silence, he asked worriedly, "Umm.. are you better ?"

"Better ? Better ? Do you think this is better ?", she asked removing her hair to show him Denver's finger prints on her neck. Sergio wiped his eyes unable to bear another bruise on her body, while she continued with teary eyes, "Nothing about any of this is better, Sergio. I am stuck in a body that is covered in bruises, drowning in my own traumatising past, while .. while the only light of hope I have is my child..who I haven't seen in four days.". Feeling her pain, he let out tears too and walked closer to her. "You see this shirt ? ", she clenched her own shirt and began to cry, "This smelled like my baby's shampoo, because Paula... she blows shampoo foam at me when I give her a bath. The smell is gone, that's how long it has been since I saw her. I don't know what Alberto is doing to her. My baby is probably hungry and crying for her mother, while I selfishly sit in this boat filled with people... to whom I am the enemy.. the only enemy.. the rat...", she wiped her face rapidly as the tears flooded down. 

"Raquel.. please..", he who broke at the sight gathered energy to console her. 

"Every minute in this room is a constant reminder of my unsettled life. As this boat marches forward, I am terrified thinking about what will I do once I reach Palawan ? What currency do they use ? language they speak ? Will the 5000 Euros be enough to start with. ? How will I take care of my child after that ? Keep her warm and feed her ? How much of myself will I have to sell to keep a roof over our heads ? I don't have the energy to find answers to any of my questions."

"Raquel, we have a month to figure it out. I am sure once Paula is here you will find an answer to all those questions. The child has all the energy you need. I am sure you will sort everything out, once she is here. And, I will help you as much as you need me to. I am here, Raquel. You are not alone. Not anymore.", he promised cautiously not offering her money to keep her ego satisfied and she seemed to calm down. 

"Is she really coming ? Paula ? Or is it a hoax ? A plan to escape ?", she stacked questions doubting the only man who has been nothing but kind to her. 

He did not blame her for her disbelief. Coming from a life threatening household, living a traumatic domestic life, he understood her lack of trust in everything that seemed nice. "I was actually here to update you about that.", he said taking his phone out of his pocket. "Raquel, there is something you need to know. Umm.. There is good news and bad news...", he admitted wondering which one she wanted to hear first. 

"Bad news, first.", she answered. 

"Umm. Raquel.. I am so sorry.. I don't know how to say this..A lot happened in Madrid since you left.."

  
"Sergio, I am not made out of glass. You can tell me.. What did Alberto do now ?", Raquel frowned preparing herself for the worst.

Sergio opened a news snapshot and pointed at the headlines,

**_"Former Inspector Murillo surrenders to suicide, leaving husband and child with an irreplaceable void."_ **

**_"Mourning for Murillo."_ **

**_"'She holds a special place in our hearts and forever will be missed' - Inspector Rubio and Commander Suaraz tears up shattered by the saddening demise."_ **

  
"What the fuck!! How ? What ?", Raquel almost screamed in confusion.

"It was all setup, Raquel. The day you escaped, Alberto reported that you were missing. Three days later, they confirmed you are dead."

"How ? They need a body to prove ?", Raquel continued to questioned as she scratched her head. 

"Some officers found your clothes along the shore with some other belongings and confirmed it was a suicide. The psychiatrist who treated you confirmed that you were suicidal and Prieto reported that he had to fire you due to lack of emotional stability. Those reasons supported the supposed suicide. They set up a mission to search for you in the sea and found nothing, but confirmed your death anyways.", Sergio informed apologetically. "I am so sorry, Raquel."

"So, just like that, I am dead ?", she whispered in surprise. "Do you know what this means ?", she asked rhetorically. "It means that if his people ever find me, they would be free to kill me, because no-one would report the murder of an already dead person.", she explained.

He nodded, "I know. That seems to be the motive. But, Raquel. I promise you they won't find you."

She accepted her fate and refused to listen to him, "What about Paula ?", she asked staring away from him. 

"That is the good news.", Sergio tried to smile. "Paula was heartbroken because Alberto told her that you went with Abuela and would never come back. They did not send her to school or anywhere out, until today."

  
"Oh no ! No ! NO!. Poor baby!!! Oh god!! What have I done ?", Raquel began to cry and panic.

  
"Raquel, wait. I said it's good news. Marseille found her walking to school by herself, crying. It was safe to approach her, so as planned he showed your video recording and told her those magic words. Apparently, she was jumping in joy.", they both smiled imagining the kid. "They both are safe in Paris now. They will stay safely in an isolated apartment for the next couple of days until the commotion in Madrid settles down. Then, as planned, they would take a plane to meet us."

Raquel sighed, but was still nervous as the plan is not fully complete and had a lot of risks, "Sergio..."

"Paula, also, has a tablet with all her favourite cartoons to keep her entertained until she reaches here. Marseille also said he found little ways to help her when she misses you or throws tantrums. But, overall, she is being very brave and well.", he assured earning a satisfied nod from her. "Now we have to take care of the mother...I have a small gift for you...", Sergio smiled widely as he pointed at some photos on his phone. It was Paula in a new dress, stuffing her face with burgers, fries and ice cream and of course, some spilled on her dress. The next photo was her playing on an indoor swing, then her sleeping peacefully on Marseille's shoulders. A shy smile ended in more tears, but thankfully they were tears of short-lived relief. "Raquel..". She looked at him attentively. "You and your little one are not my escape mechanism. Please don't ever think that this is a hoax. I understand the gang is being very unreasonable with you, I am very sorry about their behaviour. I don't know how to control them, but I know one thing for sure, I will go any extent to keep you and Paula safe. And, that's a promise.", he said and for a moment he transitioned himself into the Professor, his warm eyes were replaced with cold strategic ones. 

"Okay.", she muttered confidently. "But, wait, didn't you jam the signals in this ship ? How did you get these ?"

"As a man who jammed them, I also know how to undo it. I had to communicate with Marseille...", he chuckled and explained. 

"Oh okay..", she smiled. "This is great. Thank you for everything you do for us.", she handed him the phone. Suddenly the news of her death, didn't seem to bother her at all. They can spread fake news about her mental illness and say whatever they want, but she is finally free, free from Alberto and men like Prieto. Sergio seemed as genuine as a human could be, despite the damages their relationship underwent. While she processed everything that happened within a couple of hours, she noticed his gaze on her face. 

Sergio could not believe the iron lady he was lucky enough to meet in this lifetime. She was strong, emotional, truthful, vulnerable, powerful, positive and intelligent. She was a unique concoction, a complicated woman who despite bearing many damages, refused to give up on life. He mentally made a promise to protect her even if it costs his life. Denver's fingermarks were starting to slowly disappear, thankfully, else Sergio was ready to punch the young man. The bruises left by Alberto would take a week to heal, however, the trauma he inflicted was a lifetime consequence of her marriage. At this quiet moment, as the moonlight romanticises this room, all he wanted was to kiss her forehead, take her in his arms and never let go. 

"What ? Something on my face ?", Raquel asked innocently. 

He took a minute to answer, "No. I was.. I was wondering if you needed more bruise cream for the new marks."

"Oh. That's just a little red. It will go away on its own.", she shrugged.

"Are you sure.. umm. yo-", he asked worriedly, but she interrupted. 

"Sergio, this is my area of expertise. Believe me, it's fine.", she smiled. "Moreover, I am happy because Paula is safe and would be with me soon.", she smiled with sparkly eyes.

Not holding her was becoming more difficult, Sergio swallowed. "I am very happy, too.", he smiled. "And, we need to celebrate this. Let me go find some beer ?"

"No. I want something that won't slide down my throat.", she complained with furrow. When looked confused, "After seeing Paula with that Burger, I want some sandwich too. With chips!", she gleed dreamily.

"Raquel.. umm.. are you able to eat ?", he asked hesitantly remember how she swallowed the mashy vegetables with great difficulty. 

"No! But, I am very hungry.", she pouted rubbing her stomach. 

He could only giggle how Paula is a lot like her mother, in so many ways. Earlier in the conversation, Marseille said one of findings was that Paula throws a tantrum when she is hungry, so he carries a packet of cookies with him. Sergio couldn't help but associate Raquel's little breakdown with hunger. "So umm.. I can't think of anything else except for mashy.."

"Don't you dare say mash vegetables.", she gritted, but he laughed. "I will smash your face against the wall if you bring a bowl of mashy anything to me again!". He swallowed in fear. "I want real food!", she punched the pillow and lied down.

"Few more days. And, you can eat all your want!", Sergio assured. "Here are your pain-killers.", he handed some pills and water to her.

"Oh, what a joy!", she rolled her eyes sarcastically, making him laugh silently. "Am I funny ?"

"No, you are not. I am sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

She yawned with a soft moan. "Don't you want to sleep ? It's late!"

"Why don't you sleep first and I will join you!", he replied softly.

"No. No. Are you crazy ? You look tired, too. Come... lie down.", she patted the bed next to her. 

  
"Okay, I will take a shower and join you!", he agreed and went into the shower. He mindlessly washed himself while he thought about ways to help her without offending her pride. When he left the shower, he could see that the pain-killers kicked in completely as Raquel changed into her night clothes and was moving around without any groans. 

  
"Ooh. Sergiooooooo...", she said huskily, burying her head and legs inside her clothes and thought she was making a scary ghost impression, but he only laughed. 

"Oh look. It's you!", he pretentious exclaimed when her head emerged out of her clothes. She happily giggled as he joined her in his pyjamas. She chuckled shyly when she saw the criminal mastermind dressed like a librarian. 

"What ?", he asked furrowing at her reaction.

"Nothing.", she shook her head mischievously .

"No. There is definitely something. Tell me."

"You know when we were negotiating on the phone, I imagined the Professor to be this huge muscular, short-tempered man with a cigar and a gun. Never in my craziest moments, I pictured the Professor in these grandpa pyjamas.", she laughed while he scanned his own clothes with an embarrassed frown. "Sorry, but you asked.", she controlled her laughter covering her mouth with her palms. 

"Hey!. These are comfortable.", he argued caressing his shirt, but also adored her laugh.

"Don't feel bad. Think like this... At least you are librarian, not a ghost..like me..", she laughed hysterically again. 

"You are crazy..", they both laughed. "Are you seriously laughing at this ?"

"What ? It's not like I can go to Madrid and prove that I am alive. So, I am ridiculing my own life."

  
"A ghost ?", he laughed. 

"A funny ghost !", she whispered playfully. "See, I have no feet.", she buried her feet in her pants and lifted her legs to show him. 

He facepalmed, but enjoyed her energy. "You are high on pain-killers."

"Yes. I am happy that I am going to meet my little baby again.", she agreed with the same sparkle. 

"Soon. You both will be together. I promise. Don't worry about anything, okay ?"

She rubbed her nose and said, "Do you know what will make me more happy ?"

"Food ?", he guessed.

"Yes. But, there is one more..", she pursed her lips to think, dragged herself closer to him and whispered in his ears with an evil laugh, "killing Tokyo!!". Sergio swallowed with wide eyes. "What ? I hear rat bites are dangerous to health.", she winked making him more nervous. 

"What will you do with her body after she is dead ?", he asked. 

"Throw it in the ocean, Of course!", she answered at ease. "Happy Christmas, Mr whale and family. Here is a some young human flesh.", she laughed. 

"And you think I am going to help you with that ? Throwing her body ?", he laughed heartily with raised eyebrows playing along with her plan. She has been wounded by Tokyo repeatedly, she needed this, he thought. 

"You. Or if you are going to lecture me like some saint, I will speak to Berlin. I am sure he wants her dead as much as I do.", she shrugged with a little pout. 

"Brilliant.", he applauded and they both yawned. He watched her play with her lining of her blanket blissfully ignorant of her past, present and future. She was probably this high on drugs all these days, but he missed all the fun as he stayed away from her. 

"Sergio.", she grabbed his attention. She wanted to say thank you for bringing her here, helping her re-unite with her daughter and build her future. More importantly, she wanted to tell him that she feels safe around him, that it has been a really long time since she was in the same bed with a man who did not try to take advantage of her or abuse her, that this feeling is very new and refreshing. Though she couldn't find words to convey it, he read it in her eyes and silently promised to be the man she deserved. "Good night, Raquel.", he smiled warmly and placed his palm on the pillow between them. 

"Good night, Sergio", she yawned closing her eyes, placed her palm next him, yet keeping their physical distance and slept with no fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love "high" Raquel!!! She is so so different from the hurt and hungry one!! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked the chapter!!!


	12. mi llamo lisboa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel sets Tokyo right!  
> The gang welcomes Lisboa, thanks to Monica.
> 
> Raquel reunites with Paula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a week ! Phew it was exhausting but worth it. Your comments make everything worth the effort Thank you so much for your interest in this story !! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

The truth about reaching a certain high is that when you finally lose it, the reality slaps you hard. This was Raquel’s morning everyday after the pain-killers wore off. Waking up to a stabbing torso, burning cheek, bruised wrists that reminded her of all the horrific incidents, was going to be her life for at least the next couple of days. Except for one pleasant change. Today, she woke up to Sergio still sleeping next to her. The embarrassing memories of last night hit her like a thunder. Did she just propose a murder of a gang member to the Professor ? Oh he is going to throw me off this ship, she sighed cursing her pain killers as she slowly got out of bed clenching her torso with a silent groan. Thankfully, the man slept like a rock. How tired must he be, sleeping only for three hours every night to keep her comfortable, she smiled sadly and left the room quietly. The shared bathroom was not too far from their room making it less effortful to reach the toilet, given the tearfully agonising sensation she felt when she had to pee. “Umm. What’s going on ?”, she asked sensing the tension filled in a worried old man walking in circles around the bathroom.

As if he were confronted by an alien, he stared at her before he replied, "Nothing. Umm.. There are other bathrooms - ", he pointed at a direction, but was interrupted by a loud puking noise coming from the inside. 

"Is someone sick ?", she politely frowned at the door. 

"Umm.. Yes. Stockholm..", the man they refer to as Moscow answered. 

"Stockholm ?", Raquel furrowed at a new name.

"Umm. Monica Gaztambide.. she is unwell..", he answered hesitantly.

"Yes, she is pregnant. Mind if I help her ?", Raquel asked. 

Before Moscow could reply, they heard a loud cry from the bathroom. With that, Raquel invited herself into the bathroom, after instructing Moscow to get some water with sugar. 

"Hey.. Monica..", Raquel smiled warmly at the teary eyed woman sinking her face in the toilet bowl. 

"Umm.. Morning sickness.", Monica answered weakly wiping her face with a towel. 

"I can see. Did you eat anything ?", Raquel kneeled next to the shivering woman.

"Breakfast. I puked it. Puked all the juice too.", Monica teared up clenching the toilet seat for support. 

"Okay..I am going to make some ginger water, it really helps with morning sickness, okay ?", Raquel caressed her back to warm her up. 

"Please. anything would help. I can't do- do this anymore. I am scared.", Monica cried.

"Shh. I know it's hard. The sea travel isn't easy either. Don't worry. I got this.", Raquel assured and left the bathroom. Outside, Moscow and the Professor stood eagerly waiting for the women to show up. 

"umm. Is she okay ?", Moscow enquired.

"Raquel, what's going on ?", the Professor joined. 

"Regular Morning sickness. She will be fine. Can you help me get her out ?". The men nodded and Moscow carried her to her room where Denver was snoring peacefully. "Monica, drink this sugar water. I am sure you will vomit this, but, it will help change the flavour of your mouth. Okay ?". Monica nodded and took a bowl in her hand for precaution. Leaving the men to monitor her, Raquel left to the kitchen to boil some water with ginger. 

"What do you think you are doing ?", she shuddered when a loud male voice echoed in the kitchen. Sensing another pointless intrusion, Helsinki and Oslo left the kitchen, leaving Denver and Raquel alone. "Making ginger water for your partner.", she answered while she strained the water. 

"I don't think so.", Denver stopped her while she marched towards their room.

"Look, if you have a problem, speak to Moscow and the Professor.", she pushed him and went into their room. For a minute she wondered why the Professor did not stop Denver, but the situation in the room was too critical for the men to react. As she had predicted, Monica puked the sugar water and was almost fainting. The Professor was holding her head while Moscow held the bowl for her to vomit. "Oh god.", she ran to take Monica in her arms. "Her pulse is low. She needs to eat something.", Raquel told herself, while caressing Monica's face. "Moscow, rub her feet for some warmth."

"Why is everyone listening to that bitch ?", Denver screamed. 

"Because, your wife is unconscious. And, the inspector, here, seems to know what she is doing.", Moscow answered irritably. "Raquel, please continue."

"Exactly. My wife. We need a doctor, not a cop.", Denver spat.

Raquel sighed tiredly. "The ocean does not have a hospital.", she mocked and Moscow chuckled. 

"I will not allow you to poison my wife.", Denver grabbed her hand when she took the ginger water to Monica's lips. 

"Denver, you are crossing the line.", The Professor warned him, while Moscow rigorously rubbed Monica's feet.

"This is just ginger water.", she explained calmly.

"Then, you drink first.", he challenged earning a stare from everyone. "Go on."

"Fine.". She took a few sips. "Shall I proceed ?", she continued to help Monica drink the water.

"Inspector, I would like to apologise for my son's rude behaviour.", Moscow apologised. 

"It's fine. And, it's just Raquel. I am not an inspector.", Raquel smiled while she helped Monica drink the water. Monica fell asleep in a bit, while Raquel instructed them to get chocolate powder and an orange. When Moscow came back with a box of hot chocolate mix and an orange, she supported Monica and said, "Monica we need to find you a peacemaker."

Monica smiled tiredly, "Peacemaker ?"

"Well, yeah. One of these will help you reduce the nausea. We need to find out which one.", she first held the chocolate powder near her nose, but Monica displayed signs of discomfort. "Okay, no sweets for you. How about the orange ?". Luckily, the orange helped had a better reaction on her.

"I suppose, we have a winner", Moscow held the orange proudly. 

"Okay, you need to keep an orange or any citrus fruit next to you at all times, and keep smelling it okay ?", Raquel advised the tired woman who faintly nodded. "I will go find something for you to eat." , Raquel left nodding at the man and leaving Denver blank. A few minutes later, she returned with few pieces of bread soaked in hot milk and sugar. 

"You eat first.", Denver ordered earning a soft complaining moan from Monica and a grunt from Moscow. 

"I- I...", Raquel searched for lies to tell him that she can't swallow. The Professor grabbed the bowl and had a piece of the bread. 

"Happy now ?", Moscow scolded him, but Raquel kept her focus on Monica. 

"Smell the orange, but eat the bread okay ?", Raquel smiled slowly spoon feeding the bread and milk to the woman while she continued to hold the orange near her nose. Thankfully, Monica was able to eat the whole meal without any more stomach sickness. 

"We can take it from here. Leave.", Denver ordered. 

"Denver! Enough!", Monica angrily warned her husband. 

"Monica, please, rest. I will take care of her."

"What are you...", Monica began to fight, but Raquel interrupted. 

"Save your energy. I have to leave, anyways. Keep smelling the orange. Eat something light for lunch too. If you need anything, I would be in my room. okay ?", She smiled at both Moscow and Monica. The Professor stared at Denver disgustingly and followed Raquel out of the room. 

Hours passed as she finished her morning routine and sat on the bed to stare outside the window dreaming about her child, when she was interrupted by a mellow knock. "May I come in ?", Monica's head popped. She smiled and nodded as the woman entered and sat next to her, followed by Moscow who hesitantly stood opposite to the women. 

"Thank you for everything today.", Monica put her palms on Raquel's leg and squeezed it gently. 

"It's no bother at all. I am glad you are feeling better.", Raquel smiled holding her palms.

Sensing the presence of more people, the Professor barged into the room angry with the gang for bothering Raquel. "We are only talking, Professor.", Moscow answered to ease his tension, but the man already relaxed seeing Monica and Raquel smile at each other. 

"Can I ask you something ?", Monica sought permission, and continued when Raquel nodded. "Are you a mother ?"

Raquel dreamily answered, "Yes. Yes. I am. I have a daughter. Paula. She is seven."

"That's how you know so much about this stuff.", Monica sparkled energetically. "I can learn from you."

"Of course. I am happy to answer any questions you might have. My mother shared all those myths and facts with me.", Raquel nodded assuringly and added, "If chocolate helps with nausea, you are probably having a girl, if it's orange, then a boy."

"Did it work ?", Monica asked curiously, while the men furrowed stuck in between a female conversation. 

"Let's just say, throughout my pregnancy I held a chocolate bar near my nose at all times. Because, Paula did not give me a minute of peace.", Raquel laughed at the memory. "Wait till the second trimester, when the baby starts kicking.", Raquel complained happily. "Paula did not let me sleep a minute since the second trimester until she turned two."

"Oh god!", Monica raised her eyebrows, while the men started to scratch the heads uncomfortably. 

"Would she be joining us soon ?", Moscow asked.

"Yes. When we reach our first stop.", The Professor answered on her behalf. 

"The father ?", Moscow asked, but soon regretted when the Professor shot him a dark look and searched for the right words to answer the man. 

"It's just me and Paula now.", Raquel smiled to help the Professor. 

"You know I am a single parent, too. I raised Denver by myself.", Moscow said proudly.

"Oh. What a fine job you did ?", Monica laughed sarcastically.

"Hey. I am not responsible anymore. It's all on you.", Moscow defended. "Where is he anyways ?"

"Can you bring him ?", Monica asked her father-in-law and watched the man leave.

"Stockholm, I don't think I can allow him here.", The Professor said.

"He would like to apologise, Professor."

"No. That's not necessary. Really.", Raquel shook her head, but Monica stopped her. 

"He crossed the line. He will apologise.", she said strictly, when Moscow brought Denver into the room. "What would you like to say to Raquel ?"

"Inspector, I am-.."

"She is not the inspector.", Monica corrected him.

"Ms. Murillo. I apologise for my behaviour. I know you were trying to help my wife this morning. I should have never doubted your intentions. I hope you accept my apology.", Denver askd with a lot of hope and sincerity.

"It's okay. Apology accepted.", Raquel smiled bringing a little relief in the young man. 

"What else ?", Monica demanded.

"About yesterday, I apologise for everything. I should have used my brain and spoken to the Professor and not blindly follow Tokyo. I am very sorry for hurting you and disrespecting you.", Denver added.

"Well, in your heads I am still the enemy, so I understand...", Raquel explained. 

"You are too generous, Raquel.", Moscow commented. "Let the boy suffer a bit.", he said slapping his son's head. 

"It's really fine, Moscow. I am thankful that you and Monica are nice to me."

"Denver will be nice too. Won't you Denver ?", Monica asked. 

"I won't bother you again.", Denver assured. 

"Why can't you be nice ?", Monica frowned irritably.

"Because she is not family. She is an outsider", Denver argued.

"Oh. What about be then ?", Monica asked. 

"I mean you all call her 'Raquel'. She doesn't even have a city name. It feels weird.", Denver defended when Monica got agitated.

Everyone laughed at his logic including the Professor. "I suppose it's fair that I need a city name.", Raquel agreed and thought. "How about Lisboa ? I visited Portugal after I graduated from the Police academy. It has a very special place in my heart."

"Lisboa. It's nice.", Monica gave he a side hug. "Professor, will you accept my friend Lisboa to the gang ?".

"Gladly.", he smiled. 

"Wait. You are breaking a rule again. No personal relationships.", Denver pointed out. 

"What rules ?", Raquel frowned. 

"I will explain later. They are all stupid.", Monica commented looking away from the Professor. 

The Professor cleared his throat, "Ummm... They are valid rules. I am leaving, now. Stockholm, I suppose I can trust you to take care of Raquel ?"

"I can take care of myself.", Raquel argued, but the Professor waited for Stockholm's answer and left when she assured him. 

Raquel was relatively less lonely as Monica kept her mind occupied. From waking her up for breakfast, chatting with her all day and only leaving her side when it was bedtime, Raquel, though she had to wear make-up all day, to hide her bruises, felt incredibly lucky. However, Sergio was a bit jealous that the woman stole his time with Raquel, but was happy for her. Monica had a lot of questions about her experiences in each trimester, labour, delivery and raising a baby. Denver and Monica duly took notes as Raquel answered all their questions. "36 hours of labour ?", they both exclaimed and Raquel answered, "When you child cries, latches to your breasts, and looks at your for the first time, it will all be worth it!". When they asked her about her liquid diet, she replied she had a soar throat and they did not question further. In fact, Monica even thrashed the Professor's lame mash vegetables and offered to cook Raquel better tasting yet easily swallowable meals. "Are you trying to kill the woman, Professor ?", Monica exclaimed when she tasted the mashy vegetables. Raquel couldn't be more relieved and grateful when Monica came up with new meals everyday. From cocoa banana mash, cinnamon flavoured mashed apples, flavoured yogurts, vegetable creamy curry and soup enriching Raquel's taste buds. Nairobi, Helsinki and Oslo remained neutral and mildly acquainted with Lisboa, while Tokyo and Rio were still hostile. Eventually, Nairobi joined the conversation about motherhood and babies and shared her stories with the women. Helsinki and Oslo waved and nodded whenever they saw Lisboa in the hallway and helped her fetch stuff that were kept higher and out of her reach. Finding a slowly warming family, made Raquel more loved and stronger. Strong enough to put Tokyo in place when she said, "Oh. Looks like the Professor finally let go of his new sex toy."

"Excuse me ?", Raquel frowned astonished by her offensive comment while the rest of the gang either gasped or stared uncomfortably. 

"Tokyo. Shut up.", Monica warned her. 

"What happened ? He got bored of you ? You are no more needed in his bed ? ", Tokyo came closer to Raquel to intimidate her. 

"Shut up, Tokyo.", Denver gritted.

"No. No. Let her speak!", Raquel interrupted the angry man. "Missing the spotlight ? Seeking some attention ?", Raquel spat at her and noticed that Professor and Berlin joined the hall too. 

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, rat.", she launched herself at Raquel when she was suddenly pulled back by Rio. Meanwhile, Professor, Berlin, Monica and Denver stood next to Raquel for her protection, not that she needed any.

"What happened, Tokyo ?", Raquel continued. "Father abandoned you when you were a toddler ? Mother did not explain it to you ? Poor little Silene did not understand what was going on ? While her mother worked multiple jobs to provide for the family and spent time finding partners who would fill the void your father left ? Everyone was busy with their lives and little Ms Silene Olivera did not get any attention ?", Raquel knew she touched a nerve the whole room silenced and they could hear Tokyo shake. "So, you decided to cause trouble to keep all eyes on you ? Because you were bored. Your mother left her job to deal with your mess ? Saving your ass ? Until one day, she gave up. She decided to turn you in.. to the cops."

"Don't you dare !!", Tokyo whispered hoarsely, but none of them dared to stop Raquel who was coldly breaking Tokyo piece-by-piece. 

"Or what ? You will kill me ?", Raquel provoked her. "Come on, Tokyo. You and I both know you don't kill people you don't love.". Tokyo stared at her red faced. "It's not true ? Heart-attack did not kill your mother, Tokyo! You did!", Raquel announced loudly. "She died ashamed of you, resenting every cell of you. She was burried as an orphan, did you know ? You wouldn't! Because you were busy making out with Rio in the Royal Mint and becoming a millionaire, while your mother died alone."

"DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"

"Maybe be I am sex-toy. But, at least the people who fuck me are still alive. Can you say that about your beloved boyfriend ? Whose idea was that robbery, Tokyo ? Yours!. You got bored, pulled a stinking show and he died, because of you."

"SHUT UP!", Tokyo cried crushing her own head while Rio tried to console her. The rest of the gang was speechlessly terrified of the former inspector. 

"Your only long term relationship is gone, because he followed you like a puppy dog.", Raquel continued calmly. 

"He was killed by rats like you.", Tokyo accused.

"He was killed because you fed him to the rats to keep yourself alive.", Raquel spat. "That makes you the queen of sewage rats! Hopping from one drainage to another with absolutely no regards for those who died because of you. Some people die of guilt when they accidentally take someone down with them, but not you!. You proudly sacrifice others to keep you alive. Because, it is your game. A very sick game! Who is the next chosen one, Tokyo ? Rio ? Nairobi ? The professor, your guardian angel ? Or the entire gang ?", Raquel ended the conversation with an open question, leaving Tokyo crumble publicly. She left the room after warning Rio, "If I were you, I would run for my life.". She mentally smiled when she heard Berlin appreciate her to the Professor and was surprised that none of them stopped her the whole time. 

"How dare you allow her to speak to me like this ?", Tokyo attacked the Professor. 

"Because, you deserved it. Someone had to discipline you, Tokyo.", the Professor adjusted his glasses and walked away followed by Berlin and eventually the rest of the gang. 

"WHAT WAS THAT ??!!", Berlin squealed joyfully. "You broke the brat."

"I did.", Raquel nodded embarrassedly.

"You must be proud, not shy!", Berlin laughed happily pouring vine for the three of them. Denver, Monica and Moscow entered the room and joined the party, followed by Nairobi, Helsinki and Oslo. "What was that ?", Nairobi wiped an imaginary sweat as she poured vine for everyone. "Lisboa, mija, please don't ever do that to me. I will never survive."

"I guess, I got very offended when she called me the Professor's sex toy.", Raquel scoffed.

"Never offend Lisbon.", Helsinki warned the group. 

"To badass, Lisboa.", Berlin raised his glasses followed by everyone and they all drank together.

"Guys, I hope she is not alone. Nairobi, will you go check on her ?", Raquel asked worried.

"Don't worry. Rio is fixing the damage with his mouth.", Denver commented earning a laugh. 

The gang left after a couple of drinks leaving the Professor finally alone with Raquel, "You haven't said a word since the incident ?", she probed. 

He thought for a second before he joked, "Rat bites are dangerous, inspector". They both laughed. "I really thought you were high on pain-killers, but you only offered a detailed psychiatric analysis, which intimidated everyone including me I suppose. Are you trained for this ?"

"I hold a degree in criminal psychology. Before I started working with the CNI, I used to work in the jail to analyse personalities of some tough prisoners.", she informed him. "But, today, I was just too tired of being beaten up by someone like Tokyo. Especially after she insulted our relationship.", she frowned while he listened carefully and joined her in bed. "You know, women like me try to do the right thing, be responsible, make wise choices to the best of our abilities and still end up the state I am in. But, women like Tokyo recklessly fly bearing no damages. "

"It's not fair. I know.", Sergio agreed. 

"I was scared you would be upset with me after what happened.", she admitted. "I know you and Tokyo are close."

"Well, since her mother died, I tried to be a healthy guide in her life. But, I suppose she did not respect me the same way. And, no, I can never be upset with you. Specially, not, when you defended your own honour.". He offered her tablets, which she swallowed with a grimaced face. "How is the pain on a scale of 1-10?"

"Physically 6. Mentally, infinity", she answered and after a long minutes of silence she said, "You know I defended myself to him, as well.". When he caught her eyes, she added, "Alberto. I fought against the abuse in the beginning. When it became so frequent, I was tired of fighting, I gave up and accepted it. But, then I met you. A second chance to fight. I quit my job, tired of being constantly undermined, I came home, he tried mercilessly attacking me again, so I fought. I smashed his head. But, I only did that, because I knew I had a one-way ticket to escape him and never come back."

"But, I ruined it with all my lies.", he sighed sadly.

"I was disappointed and angry. But you didn't ruin anything. I am still in a ship heading towards my onward journey, as you promised. You lied about your identify, but not your personality. Sergio or Salva you are still the same man. You need to forgive yourself for all the lies, because I already did.", she smiled and gently squeezed his hands. A touch that felt electric, the same effect she always had on him, making his throat dry, his heart pound and his stomach flutter.

***  
As days passed, her bruises faded, sitting was not difficult as it used to be. The entire gang except Tokyo and Rio were warm and friendly. Her cheeks and neck healed first and the make-up was no longer necessary. Her torso and wrists were slightly blue, but it certainly did not hurt like hell. When the pain became bearable, she was off pain-killers, however the lack of those numbing sleeping pills brought nightmares disrupting her sleep. She yelled, kicked and screamed, but Sergio always managed to calm her down. Holding his hands when they fell asleep became her safe haven. Watching her sleep became his routine. The adorable noise she made with her nose, her subtle nose stud, twitching lips, furrowed brows when she was deep asleep were his aesthetic gifts of every night. She was finally able to eat solid food slowly - fruits, sandwiches. Although, she couldn't eat as fast as before, she was relieved to not be fed mashy food anymore. 

As much he loved watching her sleep, it was time to wake her up, because they reached Sardinia. Paula was at the pier eagerly waiting with Marseille. "Raquel..", he gently tapped her shoulders.

"What time is it ?", she mumbled complainingly.

He chuckled and answered, "It's 5:30 AM."

"Professor, it's too early to wake up. I will wake up at 10 AM.", she pulled a blanket over head and ignored him. 

"But, Paula is waiting for you.", he blurted out and instantly heard her breathing stop. She looked up with wide eyes, tears and a wide smile holding her heart in her hands. "She is at the Pier with Marseille. We will reach in 10 minutes. But, you can still see them from the boa-", before he could finish, she ran out. While Berlin woke the rest of the gang up, Sergio followed Raquel. She, who was frantically running towards every corner of the ship to spot her child, fell on knees when she saw a little figure crawled in the blonde man's arms. "PAULA!", she screamed and her body shook violently as she cried. Sergio held her in his arms to help her stand up. "PAULA!", she yelled again, making the little one look around to reach her mother's voice. "PAULA!! HERE! PAULA!", Marseille got closer to the pier railing and pointed the child at the direction of her mother. 

The little one squealed, "MAM-MA!!". Uncontrollable tears fell off two pairs of eyes, but soon moistened every pairs of eyes witnessing this scene. Nairobi, Helsinki, Oslo, Moscow, Denver, Stockholm who joined the Professor were moved by the emotional sight in front of them. Berlin soon joined with Tokyo and Rio. 

As the ship got closer, Raquel began to climb on the railings to mindlessly jump into the water to swim to her child, "PAULA!!!!".

The child fought Marseille's embrace to do the same. The Professor held Raquel tightly in his arms to stop her from jumping off the ship, who the mother-daughter duo continued to cry out loud. 

Shaken by the scene, "Go faster!", Helsinki, Berlin and Moscow yelled at the captain. 

"PAULA!", Raquel cried. "Please. For god-sakes, go faster!", Raquel yelled in the direction of the captain who himself was in tears. "PAULA!"

"Mi Amor. Look at me.", Nairobi tried to calm her sobbing friend down, while Monica cried unconsolably in Denver's arms. Berlin was holding Sergio's hands as they both shed tears. "Just a few more metres and she will be in yours arms. Please, you have waited so long."

None of her words went into Raquel's heads. She absently sobbed, "Nairobi, mi hija. Monica, mi hija. It has been so long....PAULA!! PAULA!"

As the ship got closer, they all heard the little one continuously crying for her mother. "MAMMA!!! MAMAA!!", leaving everyone in tears. Even mother nature meted at the scene, as it began to drizzle with mild showers. With a few metres away from the harbour the ship rashly anchored itself to its pier, as the captain was equally anxious for the mother and child. Losing their patience over a piece of slab lowering itself to bridge with the pier, Raquel fought Sergio's embrace. As soon it was safe for them, Sergio and Marseille let go of the people they were holding. The child stumbled and fell on her knee while she ran to her mother, but a scraped knee did not stop her. Meanwhile, Raquel ran breathlessly as if she were chasing life, until a small familiar figure jumped into her arms. A figure that she carried inside her for forty weeks, a young life that holds purpose of her existence and the only answer to everything she searched for in life. Paula. Her Paula was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I keep writing this story. It is painful and rewarding. Raquel breaking Tokyo was so satisfactory. P.S I cried a lot when I wrote Raquel's reunion with Paula!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos if you liked it or if you were as emotional as I was!!! See you in the next one!! 
> 
> P.S I hd no energy to proofread, I apologise for any mistakes :( 
> 
> Thank you for reading the chapter!


	13. Sail to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang becomes a family. Sergio proposes a new plan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> I hope you still remember this story!! I am sorry for posting this late. I have been crazy busy ! :). I hope you guys find this chapter a good read :) Paula is damn cute!!!! UGH!! 
> 
> Anyways, I won't spoil it for you :):) Happuy reading!! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking by this story!!

Paula jumped to Raquel with all her strength pushing the fully development elder woman on the floor failing the balance the force of love. The little girl sobbed in her mother’s embrace for several minutes, mumbling words that neither of them could understand except Raquel. The mother was bursting with emotions as she cried with a violent shake inhaling the scent of her baby, randomly kissing the little one and also mumbling something in return which the gang couldn’t understand. The pier was not really safe for everyone to hang around, hence the Professor ordered the rest of the gang to get to business. They had to empty this ship and transfer all their belongings to a truck. The Professor had booked an abandoned estate for them to stay until their next journey, which would also buy him time to sort out the monetary dispense. While the gang began to work, the Professor and Marseille stayed with the still sobbing mother and daughter. 

“Marseille, why are you wearing a ponytail ?”, Sergio frowned at the pink rubber band that was on the hitman’s head. 

"Don't ask me, Professor. Ask the kid.", Marseille grumbled. This caught the attention of the women, whose eyes were now swollen and red. 

"His hair was on his eyes. Mamma says it's bad for your eyes. So, I tied it!", the little one explained proudly leaving Sergio speechless.

"And your nails ?", Sergio pointed at the man's pink nails. Raquel pretentiously stared at her little one for transforming a dangerous hitman into a buffoon. 

"Don't ask me, Professor. Ask the kid.", he repeated with a grumble. Now, all their eyes were on Paula. 

"I asked him to paint my nails. He didn't know how. So, I showed him.", Paula shrugged and complained to her mother, "Mamma, he keeps forgetting all the Disney princesses too."

"How dare he ?!", Raquel exclaimed making the child giggle. 

"Yes, Marseille. How hard is it to remember all the Princesses ? I taught you all their names!", Sergio frowned disappointed in the man.

"Professor, I had to wear a pink netted skirt, a tiara and go in public!", he exasperated and complained. 

  
"I wanted him to look pretty.", the little one replied with big eyes.

"I am so sorry, Marseille.", Raquel said sincerely. "This one can be a bit pushy, I know! I am very sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh. It was no trouble at all, Raquel.", it was Sergio who answered, but the tall man held a strict frown on his face. Paula had an equally frown-y frown, but indicating all signs of confusion.

"Mamma, are we going to Salva's house ?", the little one scratched her nose, wrinkled her face and questioned her mother, but looked at both of them for answers. 

"I will tell you, but you need to promise to play a game with me.", Raquel pointed her pinky finger at her child to make an agreement. The little enthusiastically jumped on her feet and joined her little finger with her mother's without asking her about the game. "Well, until, we reach his home, we must call him Professor. And, not Salva"

"Profoo? What ?", Paula squeezed her eyes unable the word. 

"Pro- fes-sor", Raquel split the word to teach the child. Sergio sighed in relief, as Raquel took a big task away from him, while Marseille adored the little one.

"Profeeshor ?", Paula almost spit and frowned wondering if she was getting closer.

"Almost there.", Raquel chuckled and the men silently chuckled too. 

A huge truck arrived out the pier and the gang started to load all their barrels in it. It was operation complete for Marseille, meaning he would leave them here. Raquel gave him a tight hug, thanking him for everything. Sergio secretly wished he gets a hug too. He deserved it, he thought. Apparently not to Raquel. Paula was not ready to let go off the man that showed her so much love. The little one with tear-filled eyes hugged his leg until Marseille lifted her up. "Hey. my little Disney princess. You are safe now. Your mamma is here. She is going to take good care of you, okay ?", he caressed her sad soft face. 

"Can you some with us ?", she whimpered. 

"I wish I could, little one. But, I have work to do here. I am so sorry.", he pressed soft kisses on the crown of her head. Paula in return kissed him on his cheeks, whispered, 'I miss you' and rested her face on his neck. Marseille held the kid for a while, rocked her until she was ready to let go. The scene was warm for everyone, except Sergio. First he was denied of Raquel's hug, now Paula's love! When Paula unmounted him and jumped to her mother, Marseille handed Raquel a little piece of paper, "When you need anything, call me on this number. Anything!"

Raquel nodded gratefully with tears in her eyes. Sergio escorted Marseille out, discussed his payment and hinted darkly, "I might need you and couple of your men very soon.". The hitman understood and left with a professional hand-shake.   
When the trucks were ready, the gang waited for Sergio, Raquel and Paula to join them. Paula gets shy around new people, a truck load of strangers was certainly uncomfortable. "Why a truck ?", she frowned scratching a nose. "There were no cars ?", she asked and apparently it was funny to those strangers as they all laughed. When the adults were seated on a very uncomfortable barrels, Paula furrowed, searched around for more comfortable options. She only found her mother's lap and quickly sat on it. 

As the ride prolonged, Nairobi and Monica entertained Paula with stories and jokes, while Tokyo kept her distance. Rio was supportive boyfriend until Paula's innocence melted him. "Are you playing a video game ?", she asked jumping out of her mother's lap when she saw Rio was staring at a laptop. Before he could answer, Raquel jumped in to say, "Sorry, she won't disturb you.", but he shook his head and took her on his lap and answered, "I am working. But, we can play video games too."

"Now ??", the little one squealed with big eyes. 

The young man chuckled at her enthusiasm and said, "After we reach home."

"My home is in Madrid.", the girl frowned, catching everyone's attention. 

Raquel shifted uncomfortably, "Carińo, come back here.". Paula joined her mother. "I will explain everything, once we reach the hotel, okay ?"

"Are we going to a new home ?", Paula blurted. 

Raquel, unwilling to answer this question in public, simply nodded. Moscow, who understood her condition, came as a rescue. 

"Mija, why don't we play a game ? It's called passing a secret. ", Moscow suggested. Everyone nodded. Paula got excited again, forgot what she was about to ask her mother and turned her attention to the old man. "I say a secret in your ears. you pass it on to the next person. Finally, the last person says it out loud. If it is correct, then everybody wins, if not the person who passed the wrong secret looses.". They all understood the game and Tokyo joined too. Despite the hour long ride, they were well entertained thanks to the game. Sergio who sat in front, missed all the fun, but was very pleased when he heard Raquel and Paula laugh occasionally. As a reward, Paula extended her hands to the man she referred to as "Profeshur", to help her get down from the truck and also carry her all the way to her room. By the time the journey ended, Paula had everyone wrapped around her fingers, except Helsinki and Oslo. Their huge size intimidated her, so she ran to her mother every time either of them approached her. 

When they finally reached the estate, everyone stormed off to their own room to refresh, while Sergio, still carrying Paula, walked Raquel to their room. When all their travel adrenaline wore off, the little one throw a huge tantrum, "You are very bad, Mamma!". She sat on the floor rebelliously and refused Raquel's touch or embrace. 

"Paula, my vida, what's wrong ?", Raquel eyes expressed shock and hurt, while Sergio was unsure if he must stay or no. 

"Raquel, I will leave you two alone.", Sergio excused himself, but a little hand stopped him.

Paula yelled. "No. Stay!! I am very angry with her."

Sergio swallowed and sat in between the mother and daughter. 

"Paula, cariño, why are you angry ?", Raquel tried to caress her baby , but she kicked hard as tears began to stream down her soft cheeks. 

"You- You- You.", Paula hiccupped. "You left me.". Unable to hold her stand any longer, the little one sought her mother's embrace. 

Raquel held her little one to her chest and continued to whisper loving promises while kissing her everywhere. "Look at me. I will never you, again. I promise."

"You left once!", Paula complained rubbing her eyes. 

"And, I am very sorry. I had no other way. I had to leave."

"You didn't think about me.", Paula snapped, but the intensity of the child's words moved Raquel to silent tears. How would she explain her life to her child ? Paula did not deserve any of this.

"That's not true, Paula.", Sergio stepped in and the little one listened. "Your mom never left you. She missed you every single day, until you reached here. She really did. She cried everyday."

"I cried too.", the little one justified. "My Papa told me that Mamma is with Abuela in heaven.", Paula stuttered to finish that sense with more tears escaping her eyes. 

"Paula, that's not true. I never went anywhere. That evening, I wanted to come to your Tia's house and take you with me. But, something else happened. Professor promised to bring you to me safely."

"Why did you leave ?"

"I wanted us to leave home, because your papa...", Raquel stopped to choose her words, "he .. he .. is not a good guy. And, he really hurt me."

  
"He hurt me too.", Paula added.

"I know. You must have been very hurt when he told you I was with Abuela."

"No, he pushed me.", Paula clarified bringing the room to a pin-drop silence. 

Raquel stared at her wide-eyed, looked at Sergio wondering if he knew. He seemed clueless too, as he had the same look on his face. "Paula.", she cleared her throat, deeply very angry, but kept a smile on her face. "Tell me what happened ? Did you father hurt you ?"

  
"Yes, he did. And, did not cook anything to eat. So, I ate only cereal. I was very hungry until Marsi found me. Then, we ate burgers!!!", Paula narrated.

Raquel's focus was on her hunger, but on her father. "Paula, why did he push you ?". Sergio furrowed and looked at the child for answers.

"The day you left, we slept at Tia's house. Papa forgot to bring bunny. I asked him, he got angry."

"So, he pushed you ?", Sergio gasped in anger.

"No.", Paula said casually. "In the night, I got a nightmare, you weren't there.", Paula blamed her mother. "So, I went to Papa's room. But, Tia was sleeping next to Papa, like how you and Papa sleep."

The adults patiently hummed in chorus. 

"So, I woke him up and said it was Mamma's place and Tia must go to her room.", Paula was getting angry narrating the story. "Then, he pushed me."

Raquel could hear Sergio fuming under his breath. She was angry too, except she can't exhibit that in front of the scared little one.

Paula moved closer to whisper, "They kissed too. Like how Mammi and Papi kiss."

Raquel smiled with absolutely no shock on her face. But, Sergio was even more irritated. 

"Papa told me that Tia is my new Mamma as abuela took you.", Paula was in the verge of tears again. Raquel took her in her arms to give some courage to the little one. "I told no, so he pushed me again."

The protective and very hurt mother held her child to her chest and silently cried.

"Mamma. Papa loves Tia.", Paula informed.

"I know, mi vida.", Raquel smiled sadly. 

"I don't think Papa Alberto love you anymore.", the little one added. 

"I know, mi amor."

"Will they get married ?"

"I think so.", Raquel answered truthfully. 

"What about you ?", Paula worried. 

"You don't need to worry about that. I have you.", Raquel pinched Paula's nose playfully. 

"Now, I have you too, Mamma.", Paula kissed her mama. 

"You know what else, we have ?", Raquel eyed. Sergio looked at them with excitement like a school boy waiting to be called on stage. "BUNNY!", she exclaimed pulling a plush toy out of her bag.

"My Bunny!!!", Paula jumped. 

Of course, the bunny, Sergio secretly sighed.

"And, Blanket!!", Raquel pulled a old pink blanket.

"Yay. My blanket!!", Paula grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. "Now, this will keep us safe, Mamma."

"Yes, it will.", she kissed her child and pulled her more closer as they settled inside the blanket. Once, the two were comfortable in their own world, Sergio left them alone to catch up. He was deeply disappointment that his love was hanging by a thread with absolutely no acknowledgement from the other end. He also felt raged upon hearing Paula's story.

Inside the room, Raquel had to confirm one last thing. "Paula, papa only pushed you ?"

"Si, mamma.", she nodded playing with her bunny.

"No, Bad touch ?", Raquel asked. A few years ago, Raquel thought her daughter about good and bad touches. The kid knows to report to her mother if anyone does a "bad touch". That was for general protection, Raquel wondered if that applied to her own father. 

"No, Mamma. He only touched my shoulders and pushed me.", Paula confirmed impatiently. 

In the middle of their second night in the estate, Sergio woke all of them up to board a ship that was waiting for them at the pier. Meanwhile, he had sorted out all the money, deposited them in banks, so they did not have to carry any more cash barrels. Denver carried Raquel's bags, as she had to carry Paula. Sergio stayed away from Raquel giving her all the time she needs with her child. Raquel was too involved to notice the change in his behavior. When they reached their ship, he asked Nairobi to show Raquel her room and Denver to carry her bags. Sergio did keep an eye on them and only relaxed when Raquel was fully settled. 

The ship ride was quiet and emotional as the gang would have to split after this. Paula's presence brought their best behaviour, something the Professor couldn't accomplish. The little one clung to her mother still not fully believing that her mother won't leave her again. Raquel, Monica and Nairobi made a very good trio and loved spending time with each other talking about motherhood and happy times. Nairobi was in-charge of the little one's hair, Monica took care of her dressing, while Raquel cooked all her favourite meals. Rio and Denver played games with the girl and Moscow had the best bed time stories to tell with additional funny voices. On a regular day, the kid ran to the kitchen to find her mother, but bumped into two huge Serbians - Helsinki and Oslo. This time she did not scream as she knew that her newly found uncles and aunts would protect her. Instead she had a strange demand. Paula stared at their heads and commented, "Did you not eat your veggies properly ?"

  
"Why do you say that ?", Oslo frowned.

"You have hair on your face instead of your head.", the little one pointed. 

The suddenly self conscious men stood challenged by the embarrassment. Thankfully, Nairobi appeared out of nowhere. "Paula, no need to worry. They are friends, mi amor.", Nairobi carried the girl on her hips worrying if she was scared. 

  
"I know.", Paula shrugged. "Tia Nairobi, can we braid his hair ?"

Nairobi chuckled at the expression on the men's faces. "Mi amor, they don't have any hair.!"

"That's not true. Their hair on theiir face!", Paula pointed at the obvious. 

With no further protest, Nairobi ordered the men to Raquel's room, where they kept the braid supplies and started working on them. The huge men co-operated with a frown on their face and were mostly happy that they were accepted by the child. Couple of hours later, Raquel joined them and gasped, "What in fish is going on here ?". By the time Raquel reached the room, it already had Rio, Tokyo, Denver, Monica and Moscow, all happily enjoying the show. Helsinki had pulled his shirt up to show a bear tattoo on his stomach, while Paula laughed sitting comfortably on Oslo's lap as if he were a bean bag. "Paula, what have you done to these nice people ?". 

Before Paula could answer, Berlin and the Professor invited themselves to the party. "Profeshuuuu", Paula exclaimed jumping from the huge man and ran to him. As if, Sergio had lived with the kid since her birth, he understood that she needed to be carried if she waved her hand at him. "Helsinki and Oslo, why do you look like that ?", the Professor frowned.

"Why are my Serbian ex army men dressed like that ?", Berlin dramatically exclaimed. 

"I wanted them to have a braid like mine.", Paula responded casually. The shy brothers uncomfortably shifted as they felt new eyes on them. The formerly scary looking men, now had beard braids tied with a pink bunny ribbon, which Paula generously shared with them. 

"Paula, what have I told you about this behaviour of yours ?", Raquel scolded her child, but the little one earned more encouragement from the rest of the gang.

As they passed the gang became her new family and she also started to notice the growing distance between herself and Sergio. Since their arrival at the ship, he never had a direct conversation with her. She was curious to know why, but more importantly she was worried to lose a new friend. Perhaps, she did something to upset him ? She started to blame herself like she always did. This curiosity became more deeper when the girls were gathered for a drink and Monica offered to sleep with Paula If Raquel got too high. 

  
"So, what's your deal with the Professor ?", Nairobi asked after a couple of drinks 

"Nothing. He approached me for internal information, learnt that my life wasn't really roses, so we made a deal - He helps me start a new life, if I help him escape." 

"Yeah we know that. But, what's the real deal ?", Tokyo whispered. "I mean, he acts like it's more than a business agreement."

"I don't know anything about that.", Raquel shrugged falsely.

"Stop lying. You didn't notice how he keeps away from you ? He even asked Nairobi to take you to your room and help you. In the previous journey, he wouldn't leave your side a bit. Now, he acts like this..", Tokyo explained. "You cannot be blind."

"I don't know what is going on in his mind."

"Are you interested in him ?", Monica whispered with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"What ?", Raquel shrieked. "The Professor ? Not at all!"

"He sure seems interested in you.", Nairobi winked. 

"How are you so sure ?", Raquel asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Because she wants him in her bed and he refused.", Tokyo blurted earning wide eyes from Monica and Raquel. 

"Do you think he is gay ?", Monica furrowed. 

Tokyo beamed, "Already confirmed that.", and clarified, "Verbal confirmation!"

"Raquel, you are lucky that the man has his eyes on you.", Tokyo shot her a jealous look. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Believe me, shy men can rock your world in bed!", Tokyo eyed devilishly.

***

Because I fell in love with you, she recalled the man confessing through his pain-filled eyes; pain that was not physically inflicted. Her physical pain caused his mental agony. She was not a blind woman who would follow a man and his plans. She would certainly not risk her daughter's life for anything. Something in Sergio's eyes earned the trust of the ex-police inspector. Despite his distance, she felt his pining. She hates to admit that she missed him too. Tomorrow was the day she planned to speak to him. Though, she slept with Sergio in her mind, her peaceful sleep was invaded by completely different man. Alberto. It has been three week since her last encounter with her husband. He could not physically reach her, but he still controlled her mentally. As she no longer needed the pain killers, her mind started to remember things it shouldn't recall. Her marriage. His hands on her. The traumatic life she led in Madrid. It was all a dreadful nightmare, it still is. Wide awake she sat close to the railings of the ship hoping that the sea waves would calm her down. 

  
"Hey.", she heard a hoarse voice behind her. "Is everything alright ?", he, the man she has been meaning to talk to , sat next to her. 

"Yeah. Everything is finally alright. Thanks to you.", she smiled. 

"Why are you not asleep ?", he enquired with concern.

"Burdens of the past.", she replied with a smile and asked him the same. 

"Burdens of the present.", Sergio replied with a similar smile.

"So, why are not speaking to me these days ?", Raquel asked. 

"What ?", he pretentiously shrugged. "Not at all. I was just busy."

"The truth, Sergio.", she reminded him. When he hesitated, she frowned, "Are you upset with me ? Did I do something wrong ?"

"God. No No. Please, not at all. I am sorry for making you feel that way.", he denied and this sounded more genuine. 

His response for still insufficient for her worried. "So ?", she demanded.

"Raquel, I have a plan.", he began staring into the dark space. "A plan that involves you and the truth."

Despite being intrigued by his words, she patiently waited for him to explain further.

He cleared his throat. "I want to expose all those bastards who screwed with your life. Corrupted doctors, police officers and Alberto."

"Sergio, no. I am not giving any statement. And, you promised to destroy those recordings.", she started to panic. 

"No. No. You don't have to do anything."

Raquel was still worried. What was he asking of her ?

"Raquel, I need to know the whole truth. How and when it all started, who got involved...", he demanded. When she looked very uncomfortable, he added, "I don't need to know the fine details. Just the names of people and how they got involved."

"What are you going to do to them ?", she swallowed.

"Make them confess."

Raquel kept quiet for a long time. 

"I don't think Alberto will admit anything."

"if the pawns start speaking, the kingdom would fall part!", he argued. She swallowed again. "Raquel, this must not happen to any other woman. Your sister could be next , who knows ? The system needs to protect vulnerable people, not shut them down. This is the lesson for such arrogant bastards."

"You are really going to hear a lot of things, you wouldn't want to hear.", she warned him.

"I already have and it kills me to think that I have done nothing!"

"Are you doing it out of guilt or general social wellness ?"

"Both.", he answered honestly. "I-I am also responsible for everything that happened to you. I - I...", he stammered. 

"It's not your fault I was married to an abusive rapist.". His guilt was visible, but he also kept quiet to not make this about him. She smiled, "Sergio, relax. I know you feel like it was, but it really wasn't. He would did all those things anyways and found other reasons to justify his actions. He always has. So, bringing up the Professor was just one such excuse to hurt me. That's all."

"Which is why I need that bastard to rot in jail.", he gritted. 

"I would personally love that.", she chuckled. "Okay", she sat up straight. "What do you need to know ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is ready too. I will post it soon. The Professor gets his revenge!! !!!!


	14. The Professor strikes - Bim Bam Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor avenges Raquel's past and shakes the Spanish system for good.   
> Raquel adores her new family, a new blessing, a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story. I think this chapter is overloaded with emotions, at least I felt it when i wrote it. I hope I conveyed it to you as well and you feel it as much as I do..:) I imagined the Professor whipping his tennis bat in Season 4 when he strikes against the government. :) :)

“Professor ?”, the hitman who anticipated his call picked on the first ring. 

“Are your men ready ?", the Professor asked in a distant cold tone.

Truth to be told, Marseille had his men ready ever since he met Raquel. If the Professor didn't have a plan, Marseille had six bullets for Vicuña and gang. "Yes,", he answered bluntly.

***

_"What do you need to know ?", she sounded like a warrior queen ready to take everyone down._

_"Names. And, how were they involved."_

_"Sub Inspector Antony Benito, Toledo police station. The first guy who screwed everything up."_

_Sergio listened carefully. He wanted to know what he did to verify he confessed to everything._

_Raquel understood that. "The first time I was bruised, I walked to a police station. Do you know what happens usually when a woman walks into a police station stating abuse ?"_

_Sergio shook his head._

_"They take pictures. All angles - your face, hands, legs. Then, a female cop would be with you when you take your shirt off and she would then take more pictures."_

_He hummed and slowly nodded, imagining Raquel in that situation. How lonely and tired she must have felt. But the next thing she had to say, shocked him._

_"I was ready for all that. Ready to let my sub ordinates take pictures of me. Walk them through each and every incident. Ready for all the gossip.", she smiled sadly. "But, none of that happened."_

_Sergio's eyes widened. The cops failed her the first chance they got, he fumed. "What happened ?"_

_"I walked into the station with a baby in the hand."_

_"With Paula ?", he furrowed._

_"She was a toddler. I couldn't let her alone with my husband and his lover, my sister.", she answered. "So, I had to take her and limp to the station. They kept us waiting for almost 4 hours. Then, Benito told me that the female cop was not available and they would give me a call. So, I came home.", her eyes glistened. "I took pictures of myself anyways for evidence. When they never called me, I went back and showed them the pictures. They accused me of hallucination and called the bruises as 'make up' I used to seek attention. So, they wrote me to a psychiatrist."_

_"Wait, What ?"_

_"Yes.", she nodded. "Antony was Alberto's academy junior. I, actually, went outside Madrid to file a complaint, but, didn't realise he had connections across the country. I am such an idiot", she laughed at herself._

_"No. You are not. You did everything you could do.", he held her hand in assurance. After several minutes of silence, he asked, "So, I assume that he had laid his hands on you previously ?"_

_"Slaps, yes. Several. But, this was the first time, he went till giving me bruises. Memories of Marriage, he called it proudly.", she recollected. She seemed to have lost on her thoughts and wanted to vent out. He did not disrupt her and let her flow in her way. "The first time was when I was promoted to Inspector. He was angry that I didn't call him from the office. I, rather, came home, cooked his favourite meal and wanted to tell him face-to-face. Then, the day I told him I was pregnant with Paula. I wanted to surprise him. So, I blew balloons and decorated the house. He was mad I didn't tell him when I took the test or missed a period. Several other slaps for silly reasons. When I escape the slap, I get a bonus - 2 Slaps or more. But, never a bruise.", she aimlessly threw stones into water and blurted things the world never knew._

_"Did your family know about the abuse ?", he asked politely._

_"No. I did not want to worry my mother. Initially, I thought he was stressed at work and made silly excuses on his behalf to force myself to believe that he still loved me. That became clear the day he started to make love to my sister in my home, in the bed I share with him.", she wiped a tear and held herself strong to continue. "Just like that I was replaced. The man who proposed to me in the middle of a lake with fairy lights, flowers, cake and expensive vine decided I was unwanted."_

_"You warned your sister about the abuse ?"_

_"Paula was a new born when he and my sister got together. I confronted him first. He blamed me for his new love affair. I was not fulfilling my duties as a wife, apparently.", she lost her breathe. Sergio learnt that the thought of her husband falling in love with another woman in front of her eyes hurt her more than the abuse itself. She didn't have to say it, but he saw it in her eyes. She was devastated just by recalling it. It hurt her like it were a fresh wound. "I was a new clueless mother. I didn't know how to be a wife and mother at the same time. I was so tired. Paula was a handful as a baby."_

_"You don't owe me any explanations. You are amazing mother, all of us can see that. Alberto was just blaming his adultery on you."_

_She ignored him. "Anyways, I didn't have to tell my sister about the abuse. The day I filed a complaint, he had actually raised his hands in front of her. She was generous enough to take Paula out of the way... didn't bother stopping him..I can't blame her. He had convinced her about my slutty behaviour. So, she thought I deserved it."_

_"How could she?", Sergio thought out loud._

_"Alberto is very persuasive. He convinced me to have a child, I did not want in the first place. So, I don't blame her."_

  
_Sergio stared at the sky raged by that fucked up asshole._

_"Sorry, Sergio. I am over-sharing. Sorry. You just needed names.", she apologised for diverting the direction of the conversation._

***

  
**BIM**  
  
"Is that pig speaking ?", the Professor asked Marseille. 

"Speaking ? Professor he is blurting out everything. ", Marseille laughed. The Professor had asked him to use non-violent ways to get the truth of the inspector. Hence, Marseille used emotional blackmail. A couple of Serbs followed the inspector's family and threatened to kill them, if he didn't speak. After watching his wife about to be stabbed several times, the sub-inspector opened his mouth. 

"Good. You know what to do."

The plan was to let the sub-inspector back in his residence when his family was not around and allow him to publish a live recording. And, that's how the Professor delivered his first punch to Vicuña and exposed the corrupt system.

***

_"Look at me. I am here to listen to everything you have to say. And, all of this will stay with me. I promise.", he confidently took Raquel's hands and promised sincerely._

_She smiled._

_"When I followed up with the police station about my complaint, they referred my case to a psychiatrist. I wasn't allowed to assume work until a therapist clears my mental health.", she proceeded. "So, that brought me to Dr Mario Macarro, Madrid."_

_Sergio registered his name._

_"My first consultation was nice. He actually listened to me. And, atypical depression and prescribed medicines.", she looked at him to check if he was listening as the next part was important, "The next week everything changed. Suddenly he changed my diagnosis from atypical depression to psychotic depression, the one with hallucinations."_

_Fuck, Sergio gasped._

_"I knew shit hit the roof that moment. The medicines were more high dosage and I was exhausted. They gave me a medical leave for six months. A couple of days before I joined, Alberto had hit me for some reason, so I was traumatised in general. But, I kept a strong face and went to work. A week after that the whole hallucination and my mental breakdown in the middle of the station happened. That marked the end of my career. Well, until the Royal Mint at least."_

_"How did they choose you to be in-charge of the negotiations ?"_

_"Well, after my breakdown, I researched the medication that was given to me. They all were anti-depressants, except for one extra tablet that Alberto slipped in recently. That caused the halucination. It can also cause organ failure after prolonged usage, according to the internet."_

_"Oh god.", Sergio lost his breathe over her traumatic experiences._

_"I learnt to spit that medicine out whenever I had to eat it."_

_"I remember you telling me.. that day in bed.", he nodded with a heavy sigh._

_"The commissioner who kept visiting me since the breakdown saw that I was actually doing okay. So, he let me in-charge and put Prieto as a supervisor.", she explained and added, "Prieto, the CNI and Alberto are very close friends by the way. So, I was very careful in the tent. One of them must have told me about my conversations with the Professor that led you to my bedroom that evening.", she smiled realising that was her life turning moment._

_"That memory has the power to kill me.", he muttered darkly._

_"The only that would kill me is the unlimited soup and mashy vegetables that you kept feeding me every day!", Raquel mocked him. But, he was too upset to be mocked. "Hey. Look at me.", she held him by his face for the first time. Her tender fingers touching is face was a blessing. "I am fine now. Safe. With you and my daughter. We are going to Palawan, a life we picked together. Everything is fine now."_

_"I puked my guts out and wanted to kill myself...", he looked away from her. Her kindness was stabbing him. "that day.."_

_She withdrew her hands away from his face and respected his pain. She had a chance to cry, explode all over him, but he never did._

_"The heist was to avenge my father's death. But, my job isn't over until I make those corrupt assholes pay for their crimes."_

  
***

**BAM**

Spain, Latest news, 

A journalist stood outside Madrid Court and reported,   
_"Following Inspector Benito and several other police officers, Inspector Murillo's demise has brought more corrupted officers out in bright light. Recently, Dr Macarro confessed to have wrongly diagnosed and medicated the former inspector, where, she could have actually had plain old depression, a condition most of us suffer from. This confession proves that the medicine was indeed responsible for her mental breakdown and she had been allegedly tormented by her superiors doubting her abilities...._ "

"Marseille. Second man down.", the Professor asked.

"Professor, the world must not have a corrupted doctor. Permission to kill him ?"

"He is not the man whose life I need to take.", he gritted.

"Asshole, really fucked her life!", Marseille was angry at the man's irrationality.

"I know.", Sergio fisted. "Follow the plan."

  
***

_His words revealed the pain he had been hiding from her. Maybe he chose to keep it a secret to protect her and himself ? She couldn't tell for sure. But, his eyes were not warm and safe anymore. He was outraged, furious and an inch away from violent, breaking his ideologies. She was wrong. It was not in his plan to hurt her. He wanted to play dirty, get information, but never hurt her in this way. If he was in love as he claimed, it must have killed him. He looked pretty dead to her. A giant lump of tear fell from his eyes grabbing her attention._

_"Hey, please...", Raquel held his face again. Looking at with care and warmth, she said, "Look at me, Sergio. I am fine. Safe. You did it. You kept your promise."_

_"I.. I am so so-rrry, Raquel.", he broke down and caught her hands like a scared little boy. They stayed in that position for a while. Raquel bore the trauma, but he was the collateral damage in her abusive domestic life. It is something they both have to live with for the rest of their lives. After a while, he sniffed, cleared his throat and asked, "Are there more names ?"_

_"Well, Alberto Vicuña is the last one. You already know enough about him", she chuckled sadly._

_"Raquel, I have three more questions for you.", he spoke coldly. He wasn't done, yet._

_"You said, he kept your documents seized ? What about finances ?", he asked._

_"That was under his control too. He gave me some cash every month for my food and expenses.", she replied._

_"Why ?", he asked._

_"A couple of months before the heist, I wanted to disappear with Paula. I found a guy who could make fake passports. Everything was fine, until the day Alberto played a recording of me speaking to the guy. He had recordings of my cell-phone conversations."_

_Sergio sighed crushing his eyes already guessing where this would end._

_"He put in a room three days with no food, took all my documents away and beat me up asking for my finances. I didn't give in until he got Paula involved in the mess. He didn't let me see the child. And, of course, she started to cry. He played a footage of my distressed child and I conceded. Since then, I get 200 Euros a month for my allowance."_

_"Did you have a lot of money in your account ? ", he asked after taking minutes to process her words. It had become their natural habit to move closer to each other, when they spoke about either of their past. Sergio noticed it the first time he spoke about his father to her and now during this conversation._

_"Umm. Sergio, I have all my 20 years worth of salary and savings in it. But, it would be a risk. Alberto watches it like a hawk. He even changed the password."_

_He did not listen to any of her reasons. The money was hers, it will find her. He is the Professor for a good reason. "When did your mother die ?"_

_"March 15th 2015."_

_"Cause of death ?", he tried._

_"Cardiac arrest. She was around 70, Sergio", she reasoned._

_Sergio immediately shrunk inside with his hands on his head._

_"Why ? What happened ?", she frowned_

_"Alberto got a bottle of Dioxin the previous day.", he gathered courage to say what he really hope was not true._

_"Dioxin ?"_

_"It's a drug that would cause heart attack.", before he could complete, she was already on the ground. "Raquel.. Raquel..", he hurried to hold her as he sobbed violently._

_"Sergio.. My.... My mo- m-mom... I.. I ..am a idiot bitch who couldn't protect her own mother.", she screamed and started to physically beat herself up._

_"Raquel.. please.. I know... I was praying that it wasn't true.. ", he begged her to stop hurting herself. "There is still no proof."_

_"Why else would he buy the medicine, Sergio ?!", Raquel shouted. "My mother asked me to meet her! We were supposed to meet her when I found her dead in her house.", she began to cry more._

  
_Without thinking for a second, he took her in his arms and held her while she mourned the loss of her only left parent._

_"How did you know about the drug. ?", she asked._

_"I reviewed his transactions and interactions. He was supporting a lot of illegal drug mafias and corrupt politicians. I, also, noticed this purchase."_

_"I know about him accepting bribes from criminals. He bought our house in Madrid with cash payment through bribes and even a fancy car.", she exposed her knowledge. "In fact, it was the beginning of the conflict between us."_

_"Conflict ?"_

_"Yeah. What initially started as domestic problems, advanced to the point where he didn't want me alive as I had evidences to expose him. So, he proved that I am mentally incapable to safe himself."_

_Anyone could hear Sergio's grinding teeth, but Raquel seemed very casual about the truth. "Do you know teenagers died because of the drug mafia he supported ?"_

_"I know. I fought him. He had one simple way to shut me down.", she smiled darkly._

_Sergio furrowed._

_"He forced himself on me.. in bed. And, it kept happened very frequently that I lost confidence in myself. Like I was worth shit, because he convinced me that I deserved it. He messed with my brains when I was too vulnerable to fight back."_

_Sergio offered his arms for her to hold or even crawl in. She crawled into his arms. "I am so sorry.", he muttered. "You are safe now.", he reminded her. "When you told me about your mother, I wanted to dig in deeper and find out everything about him."_   
  
_"That asshole.", Raquel gritted angrily. "Sergio, I need to go to Madrid. I need to see blood! His blood!", she stared at him furiously._

_"Raquel.."_

  
_"No. Sergio. You don't understand. I know you don't like violence. But, people like him.. If you put him in jail, he would live royally and corrupt the entire prison."_

_"Raquel, listen", he stopped her. "That brings me to my final question.", he sighed and she was focussed on him. "How bothered would you be, by his sudden 'accidental' demise ?"_

_"if someone was cleaning their gun in front of him, 'accidentally' fired it and shot him, I would be happy. Very happy.", she smiled devilishly._

***

 **BOOM**.

"Marseille, finish him.", the Professor instructed.

Spanish News:

_"Forensics Expert, Alberto Vicuña was run over by an unidentified truck. His body showed traces of alcohol in exceeded limits."_

_"Spanish men, women and children leave their homes to march for the death / murder of Former Inspector Raquel Murillo. All schools, colleges, offices shut until further notice, as people fight for justice on the streets. This pressure has forced the EU to get involved and investigate all the officers who interacted with the accused including late Alberto Vicuña."_

_"The disregarded tears of a woman brought the nation to halt."_

***

"Professor ?", he heard knock on his door. The day they all separate had arrived. As they approached the pier and got ready to leave the ship, they had one last thing to ask the Professor.

"Come in.", he said hoping it was one person, but his entire gang except Andres showed up. "Umm ? What's going on ?"

"We wanted to ask you something.", Nairobi spoke first. 

"Nairobi, no more parties. You have drank the entire world! Look at Helsinki. He is still high.", he jumped the gun.

"No. Listen to us fully.", Tokyo demanded.

"Fine. What now ?"

"We saw the news. Rio showed it to us.", Nairobi hesitantly informed him.

"We weren't sneaking around. We just wanted to know what people talk about the heist. And, we found many other things.", Denver spoke this time. 

"We know about Raquel's story.", Moscow admitted on behalf of the gang. 

"Por Favor, please don't ask her anything about it.", Sergio requested. 

"We won't. We just..", Rio started, but was interrupted. 

"We want to help her.", Tokyo and Nairobi said together and everyone nodded. 

"You people can't stay here longer. We can't just hang out in big groups and catch attention.", the Professor nervously adjusted his glasses and explained. 

"Would you let us speak ?", Tokyo lost her patience in the man.

"We want to give some of our money to her. To start her life.", Nairobi announced and everyone nodded.

The Professor gasped and was genuinely moved by their gesture. "Look, I am touched and very grateful that you all want to help her. But, Raquel would never accept our charity. The only way I could helped her without offending her is by exposing the truth and helping her escape. She will never accept money from us."

"Professor.."

"Tokyo, I know her. She will be offended by it. She thinks of you all as her friends. Please respect that."

"We know how much she has in her bank. It won't be enough for a long time. Plus, she has a child.", Rio pointed out. 

The Professor remained quiet. She has sufficient money to live a basic life, but nothing compared to what they have in hand. 

"What is she is in trouble ? In the future.", Tokyo argued stomping her leg like a child.

"She has me, Tokyo. I would be monitoring her. If she is in any trouble, she has all my support. If she runs into any financial troubles, believe me, we will drop her a anonymous cheque.", he promised. They seem to buy his proposal and thankfully left him in peace. 

The time had arrived for them to go in separate ways and never see each other again. Everyone shed tears including the Professor, Raquel and even Paula. But, Berlin stood like a rock. They knew he wasn't expressive anyways, but he surely meant well. Little Paula threw tantrums at her mother unable to say goodbye to her family. They all promised to visit her, but knew it won't be possible.

"Why not ?", the Professor shrugged. "Why can't we gather often ?"

"Look who is speaking.", Tokyo laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Ah. I forgot to tell you.", the Professor teased and shot a naughty look at Raquel. 

"Tell us what ?", Nairobi marched forward as the Professor and Raquel continued exchanging playful looks. 

"Only Tokyo, Rio and Berlin were exposed during the heist. With the help of Raquel, we have altered some records. According to the records, Berlin, you have died of helmer's myopathy. Rio and Tokyo, we have changed you photos on the system. You will need to create new identities and begin your lives."

"Fuck. fuck. Fuck. Are you serious ?",Tokyo and Rio started kissing the Professor making the shy man turn red. Raquel giggled watching his uncomfortable posture. 

  
"You might want to change your look and style a bit.", the Professor added. 

"I will go bald, if necessary.", Rio laughed and hugged Raquel tightly. The gang individually thanked the both of them and made plans to meet every Christmas as a family. And, finally, Paula was slightly happy.

***  
As the gang took their own paths, Raquel, Sergio, Andres and Paula took their last leg to Palawan. Paula was now allowed to call him Sergio as the 'game' was over and she won. 

"Time to tell her the truth.", Raquel told Sergio as she watched Paula play with Andres. 

"We will give you some privacy.", the shy man took his brother away leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Where are they going ?", Paula pouted and sat on her mother's lap watching the two men leave abruptly.

"Paula, there is something I need to tell you. And, I want you to tell me what you feel truly. Promise ?"

The kid nodded and sealed her pinky finger with her mother. 

"Paula, Papa Alberto was in an accident. I am so sorry, but he passed away. I am so sorry, mi hija.", Raquel kissed her child as she already began to cry shakily upon hearing her father's demise. She did have several questions - When, where and how, which Raquel answered and promised her she was going to be okay. 

"There is one problem, Mamma.", the child frowned deeply.

Raquel looked at her for more words. Paula was an inexpressive girl, so one needs to be patient for her to open up by herself. 

"When I left Papa, I fought with him and was very mad at him. I never told him I forgive him.", Paula said sadly. 

"I am sure your father knows you love him, cariño."

"Is he with Abuela ?"

Raquel deeply sighed, hoping her mother and Alberto never see each other in any universe. But, it was not an appropriate answer for Paula. "Si, cariño."

Paula jumped off her mother's lap, ran to the corner of the ship and looked at the sky. Initially alarmed Raquel understood what was going on. When Marivi had passed away, Raquel had told Paula that she could speak to the sky and it would deliver her message to her grandmother. Walking slowly towards her child, she heard the little one say, "I forgive you, Papa.". Raquel was ashamed that her heart wasn't as big as her child's. She could never forgive Alberto for what he did. In fact, she wanted a slow painful death for him and was very grateful that he is gone forever. She kissed Paula on her temple and walked into their small ship, which now only had Sergio and Andres, the men she once thought was the enemy were, now, her family. Her only family. The existence of her new family taught her that good and bad are subjective while the truth is objective. Somewhere during the fight for justice, she had fallen in love with the gray area between the good and the bad; the grey area that opened her world to dreams, hopes and wishes; the grey area that only had Sergio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raquel is in love with her grey area, which means so many things ;) ;) ;) I have reached the end of this story. One more chapter or maybe two, I suppose. :). Thank you so so much for supporting this story. :) I am so touched by your comments and love!! :) 💕 Thank you for making me feel so good. You guys are amazing!! 
> 
> Please share your feedback about this chapter as well. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel in Palwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for staying with this story. It means so much to me that you all stayed till the end :D :D. This is the last chapter to this story, and I enjoyed walking down this lane with all of you.. I hope you enjoy this one too :D. Thank you all very much for the feedback, kudos and the immense love

Three months, she said. She left with a bag on her shoulder, a child attached to her arm, leaving Sergio with three things to consider, before they confront his one-sided feelings. Today was exactly the end of ninety long days; the day she promised to meet him again. She did leave him with her current address and as the man who liked to be in control, he secretly tried to check on her only to learn that she was gone. She had vacated from the address, leaving him in the dark. Since, then he knew nothing about her; Was she safe ? Did she have a roof above her head ?. His brother tried telling him not to worry, but he was too pissed at him to listen. Sitting in the back seat and not be in-charge was totally out of character for him. Raquel knew that and yet left him suffering, he cursed. 

“Relax, she will come back.”, Andres noticed a very anxious Sergio pacing on their front yard since morning. 

  
“She wouldn’t have left, if it weren’t for you and your stupid tongue.”, Sergio gritted as he ignored the drops of sweat on his face. It’s true. Andres was the reason why she left. As soon as they arrived in Palawan, Sergio rushed to set up a room for Raquel and her scared little girl, who refused to let go of her mother’s hands. After spending some days mentally preparing Paula about their new life, Raquel was on her feet as it was time to rebuild her life. Every morning, she left after breakfast and returned only at dinner time. The men in the house were totally unaware of where she went or what she did in these hours. Paula was a well-behaved child understanding her mother’s struggle. The little one kissed her mother goodbye when she left, stayed in her room reading books, playing with her toys, answering questions when either of the men approached with one and was only heard after Raquel returned. Sergio did play with her everyday and she accompanied them for walks, but she was barely the child Sergio knew. She was quieter, accommodating and obedient, which broke Sergio’s heart. He loved the funny, adamant Paula. Raquel was equally quiet and private for her own reasons. At the second week of their arrival, she had purchased a laptop and a phone, after she discussed safety measures with Sergio. A month after that, she approached for a heart clenching reason.

***

_“Raquel. Hi.”, he smiled awkwardly when he spotted her at their hall, while he and Andres was casually drinking. Sensing her hesitation, he asked, “Is everything okay ?”_

_She cleared her throat and glanced between the two men staring at her. “Umm.. Can I talk to you ?”. Understanding that question, Andres left the room to give them their privacy._

_“Of course.”, Sergio’s eyes sparkled anxiously waiting for her to speak to him one of these days. He did not want to speak about anything in specific, but none of them have heard her voice much these days, so literally any word out of her would be blissful. “Are you alright ?”, he asked when her eyes expressed deep sadness._

_“I - I have been enquiring schools for Paula.”, she began to pull the knot in her fingers. “And,...”_

_He carefully listened wondering what could go wrong there._

_“And, they all want her father’s death certificate.”, she blurted._

_Of course they do, Sergio sighed at the plight a single widowed woman struggling to find basic education for her child; a messed up system making it tough on those who appear unconventional to their eyes. Just a week ago, Sergio had fired their maid for asking questions about Raquel’s husband, to which, she politely answered that she had lost him in a car accident. The maid went a step ahead and freaked Raquel out by saying that dead people watch over the ones they left behind. Watching Raquel sleeplessly stroll in their house after hearing those words, Sergio decided to send the maid far away form her._

  
_“I will get you one.”, he answered confidently._

_“Also, his name is Alexander Vickers.”, Raquel informed him. Sergio’s face furrowed questioningly. “I changed my name to Rebecca Martinez..and his name to...”_

_“Alexander Vickers.. right..”, Sergio completed on her behalf. “For safety reasons.. that’s a good idea.”, he genuinely appreciated her._   


_She smiled. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smiling shyly at him._

_“And, Paula ?”, he asked._

_“Paula Martinez.”, she nodded._

_“Right.”, Sergio began to think about things she would need to cover her tracks. He clapped his hands after he mentally drew a plan, “I will make documents to support this claim, Okay ? All your certificates need to change as well.”_

_Raquel knew that, but did not know if she could ask him for more. “I don’t want to trouble you. If you show me a trusted guy, I will speak to him.”_

  
_“It’s no trouble.”, he assured her._

_“Sergio, I know these things can be too expensive...”, she pulled a bundle of cash from her pocket as she came prepared for this conversation._

_“It won’t cost a penny.”_

_Raquel frowned as she held the cash at him._

_“Oslo is an expert in these document forgery. He owes me, don’t you think ?”, Sergio winked easing her worries. He left her with a nod and began to make calls to transponders to speak with Oslo. The Serbian was more than happy to help Raquel and little Paula._

_While things went forward, Andres was slightly pissed that the woman only approached Sergio for another favour completely ignorant of his feelings towards her. According to Andres, love fixes everything, but clearly Raquel was not interested. Andres was curious about Raquel’s activates during the day. Sergio made him swear that he will never question her, but Andres was not convinced._

  
_Two days after her request, Sergio had all her documents ready. The woman waited patiently for him to get back to her, despite being immensely worried. When all her certificates came through, Raquel was on her feet again searching for jobs, houses and schools. Her academics and experiences were a widely welcoming amongst all employers that she was offered jobs in almost every place she applied. Within weeks, she only had to pick between options in Palawan and other towns in Philippines. The choice was very easy. She picked Palawan. Paula was more than with her school in Palawan and already found friends while she went for an initial student interview. But, this also meant that the time had come to leave Sergio’s home. Signing contracts with her employer, landlord and the school, she was now ready to inform Sergio about her departure._

_As she stood outside Sergio’s room to knock, she heard Andres scream, “We cannot be left uninformed like this Sergio. Do you know where she goes, what she does ?”_

_“I know all about it. You don’t need to.”, Sergio spat angrily._

_“She leaves her child unattended for hours!!”, Andres squealed._

_“Really ? When was the last time Paula asked anything from us ?.. Raquel raised a responsible, independent child!”_

_“Still doesn’t justify her secretive actions. How do you she is safe ?”, Andres brought out his main concern._

  
_“I trust that woman and her child with all my life. If you are concerned about your safety, you can relocate. But, she stays as long as she wants.”_

_“Wow, Sergio. You are really kicking your brother out for a woman who barely acknowledges your existence ?”, Andres lost the anger in his voice. His little brother was far too deep in love, he understood and was equally disappointed._

_Sergio realised his mistake and hung his head apologetically. Was he really that blind and in denial ?_

_“You are so in love that you don’t realise that the woman is using you...using you, Sergio..”, Andres continued with tears in his eyes. All he wanted for his little brother was to find love. He was happy when Sergio revealed about his feelings towards Raquel, but clearly the former inspector did not seem interested. As an elder brother, it was Andres’s duty to protect his little brother from a heartbreak._

_Before neither of them could say anything, they heard a knock on the door. Raquel. “Sorry to interrupt.”, she said politely with a smile. But, she looked hurt._

_“Raquel, I apologise for my words. I just..”, Andres jumped to apply ointment to her wounded soul, but it was far too late._

_“Paula and I are leaving tomorrow in the morning.”, she announced looking at them. “I just came to say thank you for allowing us to stay.”, she smiled gratefully._

_“Raquel, please. It’s really not necessary... Andres was just..”, Sergio hurried to stop her._

_She shook her head. “No, this has nothing to do with what he said. I was going to leave anyways...”_

_Leaving the men along, wishing them a good night, Raquel left to spend her last night in this house. Meanwhile, Sergio stared at Andres with fury and disgust and refused to listen to another word that came out of his mouth._

_The next morning, as promised, Raquel and Paula emerged out of their room with backpacks on their shoulders. The little one was dressed in a beautiful red frock with a Disney backpack, while Raquel carried the rest of the luggage. The moment Paula handed out ‘thank you’ cards to the men, innocently unaware of Andres’s childish tantrums, Raquel stood out as the best parental figure anyone could ever have. Sergio glared at Andres, who speechlessly received his card with guilt. Raquel shook hands with Andres and turned to Sergio trying to form the right words to say. A word of gratitude would be too less, instead, she said, “May I speak with you ?”_

_Sergio nodded and followed her. Meanwhile, Raquel had asked Paula to wait outside, while she spoke to him._

_“Sergio, I...”_

_“Raquel, I am very sorry about last night.”_

_“Oh. Don’t worry about that at all. It’s partially my fault too.”, she agreed. She has been very distant and lost._

_“It’s is not. You had lots of worry about..”, he assured._

_“I did think a lot about you... about us.. during these days.”, she admitted. “Honestly, you are the most amazing man.. human.. I have ever met, Sergio.”_

  
_“Err...”, he shyly stood._

_“I just curse my fate for not being able to accept you easily.”, Raquel began to tear up as she glanced at a calm sea. “I used to be a hopeless romantic, you know..”, she chuckled sadly. “I don’t know how to be that simple, happy woman anymore...”_

_“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be, Raquel. I am sorry for pushing you to think..”_

_“Except I do. I want to forget the past and bring the old Raquel back. Unfortunately, I can’t. Because Raquel Murillo is dead..”, she sighed. “Was killed...”_

_Sergio furrowed confused by the direction of this conversation._

_“But, Rebecca Martinez is now.”_

_Sergio remained still and silent._

_“I would like to get to know you, Sergio.”, Raquel admitted. “You already know a lot about me.. But, I want you to know the fun side of me.. believe me I can be a handful.”, she warned him._

  
_He chuckled. “Of course. I would love to.”_

_“But, It also means that I must come clean with you. Because you deserve the best. I am afraid I am not exactly perfect.”, she worried._

_“Nobody is, Raquel.”, he assured._

_“I will leave now. I need three months time for us. For me, to mentally prepare to accept you.. another man.. and For you, to think about what it means to be with a woman... like me...with my past..”_

_He inhaled preparing himself for something she was about to say._

_“The first think you need to think about is that.. Ten years of a controlling and abusive marriage, I come with a lot of trauma.. a lot of baggage, Sergio. Secondly, that decade of my life killed my belief in the institution of marriage... So, I can never be a bride, someone’s wife again...Third, I also cannot bear more children.”_

_Sergio listened carefully and was surprised to hear her say the last clause. If his understanding was right, she loved children._

_“Biologically impossible. Thanks to Alberto.”, she sighed as she adoringly stared at Paula. Even a rock could understand his woman’s longing desire to have another child. Sergio also was very confused why she wanted contraceptives when she was sure she can’t get pregnant, but kept his silence out of respect. “So, If you want a normal wife and children, I would barely pass that criteria.”. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him, “Don’t say anything, now. Take these three months to think and decide. And, whatever it is that you decide, I will respect you and be a good friend, always.”_

_“What about you ?”, he also stared at Paula who was impatiently pouting at her mother from a distance._

_“I found myself a therapist, to help with some nightmares I have been having. So, I will take this time to heal.”, she smiled. “Because, I really want to stop feeling his hands on me..”,she wiped her eyes. “But, I have a job, a home and a new life.. thanks to you..”, she tried to cheer up._

_Sergio hummed, controlling the rage from the inside._

_“I left you my address and phone number for emergencies.”, she said as she was about to leave._

_“Take care, Raquel.”_

***

“I was only trying to protect you.”, Andres defended himself. 

“I didn’t ask for it.”, Sergio mumbled as he continue to stare at their front door hoping and praying for her to knock. This day, exactly, was when she promised to come meet him in the letter she had left. He forbade himself from calling her to respect her privacy and freedom.

  
“She was treating this house like a BnB!”, Andres screamed irritated by his little brother keeping his hopes up on a woman who clearly doesn’t care for him. 

“You know what Fuck you! I am sick this shit.”, Sergio jumped from his couch angrily. 

  
Andres still held a ‘I told you so’ face, urging Sergio to speak more. “When she was in this house, she cooked breakfast every morning and, came home to cook dinner with us. The only work we had was to make lunch for us and that little girl, who, by the way, was not fussy at all.”

Andres lowered his eyes. 

  
“Did you notice how the kitchen and hallway were always clean and spotless ?”, Sergio continued. “Is that something a BnB guest would do ?”

Andres was hung his head in embarrassment.

“When she left, her room was spotless. She practically replaced everything she used in this house, including cleaning liquids, cereal, pasta..”, Sergio continued. “For a rich man, you are really cheap, Andres.”

Even before he said it, Andres knew he was wrong about Raquel. But, it still doesn’t justify Sergio’s pining. “Still.. I am not wrong you know! Look, where is your woman now ? She left you an address and she doesn’t even live there anymore !!”, Andres pointed out. A few weeks ago, Sergio was paranoid and wanted to check on Raquel from a distance. Unfortunately, Raquel had vacated the apartment and did not leave a forwarding address. 

  
“Andres, A woman left with her child from a rented home ! I can think of a million things that could go wrong.”, Sergio gritted. “What is wrong with your mind lately ?”

  
“Hermanito, I just...”, Andres sighed. “I don’t have too long left in this life. I just.. I just want to see you happy.”

“You are not doing a very good job.”, Sergio spat, but calmed down immediately, “And, you are not dying. I won’t let you go.”

“Unfortunately...”, Andres began but was interrupted by the doorbell. 

“Stay away from this.”, Sergio muttered angrily and stormed towards the door. 

“SERGIO!!”, a delighted, energetic Paula jumped to hug him. “Oh I missed you!!”

  
“I missed you too, my love.”, Sergio returned the hug gently. Paula already looked much better. She was chubbier, playful talkative and tanned.

  
“Andres!!!”, Paula waved at him. 

While the who world caught up, Sergio’s eyes were set on Raquel boarding off her scooter; A beautiful woman in nice summer dress holding a little purse smiled at him from a distance. “Hola.”, Sergio smiled widely. “You look..wow..”

“Local.. I know, right!!”, Raquel blushed. 

“Very much !!”, Sergio chuckled. 

“Hola, Andres.”, she waved at him and handed a bottle of expensive vine. 

“Raquel, you shouldn’t have...”, Sergio said. 

“Oh relax! It’s fine really.”

“But, seriously. You look much better!! I mean.. both of you...”, Sergio noticed a big change in the women. They were no more sad and lost. They have built a life and it was clearly evident. 

Raquel blushed adjusting her hair behind her ears. 

While they caught up over tea, Raquel had invited them for lunch and they agreed. Paula had stories to share about her new school, new friends and her new bicycle. While Sergio and Paula spoke, Andres took Raquel to the porch for privacy, while he apologised for his behaviour. 

“I.. I am very sorry.. for everything I said.. for doubting you..”, Andres genuinely apologised.

“Don’t be. I was distant and lost, it is very easy to misunderstand that. I get it. You are a protective brother with not too much time on earth and you want him to be well. In fact, I am envious..”, she said staring at Sergio who was now laughing at something Paula said. 

Though Sergio’s ears were with Paula, his mind was worried about the conversation his brother was having with Raquel. When he took a quick glance at them, they seemed more than okay. 

“That’s exactly my worry.”, Andres confessed. “He is too naive for this world.”, he sighed. “It still doesn’t justify my behaviour to you. And, I am sorry.”

“It’s fine really.”, Raquel assured him.

“You look lovely by the way. Both of you look very well..”

***

The following Saturday, Sergio and Andres came over for lunch. Raquel’s new home was indeed aesthetic. It was very European and personalised. Walls had some painting or pictures of the mother and daughter. Though, Paula had her own room, she chose to spend the first few nights with her mother. Raquel was tempted to ask Sergio about his decision during their initial meeting, but since he did not bring the topic up, she assumed he just wanted to be friends. Raquel cooked European and Asian options for lunch. Stomachs filled till the throat would be an understatement; that’s how overfull they were. Paula went to take a nap as soon as she finished with her plate, while the adults settled on the couch.

“This man was very worried, when he couldn’t find you in your old apartment.”, Andres blurted earning a stare from his brother.

“I had to shift. The landlord was slightly annoying.”, Raquel answered. “Wait, did you actually come over to meet us ?”

“No, Raquel. He just wanted to check if you were doing okay.”, Andres spoke again. Sergio had been practicing conversation starters for a week, hence he decided to help his little brother. 

“Umm.. What did the landlord do ?”, Sergio asked already regretting the question. This is not a fun conversation starter, idiot!

“He .. was getting a little creepy when he realised Paula’s father isn’t actually on a business trip and he wasn’t actually coming back..”

  
“Asshole.”, Andres cursed. “But, it worked out well. This house is very beautiful.”

  
“Thanks..”, Raquel humbly smiled. “Err.. Actually, it’s on sale. The landlord is relocating to Singapore.”, she informed them and turned to the shy man, “Sergio, do you think I should buy it ? Would it be a good investment ?”

“I will review the offer and we will decide, okay ?”, Sergio suggested and they agreed.

“Already buying houses. What do you do ?”, Andres began another conversation. 

“I work with a group of human right advocates... for prisoners and daily wage workers”, Raquel replied and added, “I, also, do guest lectures at the local university.” 

  
“Impressive.”, Andres said and Sergio nodded shyly. When the two were hopelessly clueless, Andres decided to leave and give them some privacy. “I am very full and I might need a walk. So, I will get going..”, he announced. “Sergio, I will see you later, if you decide to come home or you even remember you address.”, he winked.

“Andres, por favor.”, Sergio gritted as he fought to stop blushing. 

“Raquel, you look lovely. I will see you soon ?”

“Absolutely. I will walk you out.”, Raquel hugged him goodbye as she sent him off.

“He might appear inept and unromantic, but he is a good man. I thought you must know.”, Andres whispered.

“Thank you.”, she whispered back with a smile. She already knew that. When she came back into the house, she observed Sergio silently sitting and randomly glaring at some paintings. “More tea ?”, she asked causing him to shudder. 

“Yes.”, he nodded adjusting his glasses. “Actually before that, umm.. there is something you must know...”

Raquel furrowed curiously.

“About things you said before you left. The three things to consider..”, he reminded her. She nodded. “I thought about that a lot...”, he paused.

Of course he did not want to get involved in her mess, she assumed and prepared her heart. 

“I .. I don’t care about any of those, Raquel. I still feel the same way towards you and I would like to be the man you deserve.. if you allow me..”

That’s not what she expected. Her eyes proved her shock and surprise. She cleared her throat after leaving the man anxious for too long, “I would love to get to know you, too.”

  
“Really ?”, he almost squealed in joy not sounding anything like the Professor she knew. 

***

Raquel was more than the little research he did before the heist. The initial conversations revealed how fun loving and wild she was as a person. Sergio was mostly embarrassed that his stories weren’t as attention catching as hers, but she still giggled and listened carefully. He asked about her parents, purposefully leaving her sister out of the conversation, her life as a cop, motherhood and other fun stories. She spoke about his interests, books, academics, religion, childhood and conspiracy theories. They eventually began to spend a lot of evenings together. He offered to pick Paula up from school, cooked dinner and spoke to her about her day at work. It had become his evening routine and he always went back home when it was bedtime, except this one day, where they were watching a movie and a storm lashed out of nowhere. 

“Stay.”, she suggested. “It’s too dangerous to go home now.”

“Okay, I will use the couch.”, he nodded.

She tried not to look too disappointed with his proposal. Should she verbally ask him to join her in bed ? She never dealt with shy men before. Most of her previous partners ended up in bed even before she invited them. She decided not to embarrass him further and only handed him a blanket for the night. 

***

After a couple of weeks of their new normal life, Sergio had to travel to meet some old friend. For the first time in his life, he learnt to deal with a sad child, Paula, who cried hugging him tight when he informed them about his travel. Raquel looked very sad, but was mature enough to handle it. Paula was all tears. Somewhere during these days together, she began to think of him as a parental figure. While he encouraged the women to stay strong for him, he himself was a mess. Two days into the trip, he already missed them. He had asked Andres to check on them and keep them occupied, but he would rather be there himself. When he finally returned back, he paid a quick visit to his own house, to refresh and went straight to people he dearly missed; two not very built people jumped into him in delight causing him to startle.

“Oh. I missed you.”, they shrieked in unison making him regret not coming sooner.

“I missed you both, too.”, Sergio wanted to hug each one of them individually, but Paula wouldn’t release his neck. While he managed to stand up with a child hanging to him, Raquel placed a soft peck on his cheek with a warm smile absolutely shocking the shy man. This is new, he thought, blushed and caressed his cheek. Should he kiss her back while her child is still hung around him ? 

Why the hell would he not reciprocate the kiss, she worried, but let it go. “Come on. We have something for you.”. 

Paula jumped from his neck and eyed him naughtily. “Are you ready ?”

He nodded nervously, while Raquel blindfolded him. 

“WELCOME BACK, SERGIO.”, his girls screamed with joy as he opened his eyes to a fully decorated room with fairy light and a hand-painted sign that read exactly what they yelled. Raquel then brought a home-made red velvet cake with ‘We mised you’, written on it. It was evident that the icing and writing was Paula’s work as she was a terrible speller. He chuckled admiring all their efforts. Why didn’t he think of coming here first, he cursed himself. 

As they finished their meal, Paula went to the beach to play, leaving the adults alone. Raquel shifted uncomfortably, uncertain if she should invite him to stay longer, “Do you have any plans ?”, she asked him instead. 

He shook his head innocently while he cleaned the dishes. 

“Would you like to stay ?”

He shrugged like it was obvious he would. 

Horror hit Raquel’s face when they walked to her room. Her warm composed posture massively changed to a sudden trembling , nervous figure. “Is everything okay ?”, he asked worrying if it was too soon for him to be in her bedroom, but her eyes seemed to be fixated on her study table. Without asking further questions, he brought joined her sight to notice a paint soaked textbook. His favourite history text about game changing war strategies. “Raquel..”, he whispered warmly to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of, but she looked like she was being eaten by her own panic.

“Sergio..”, her voice whimpered, “Sergio, please. It’s not Paula’s fault. It’s mine. We were in a hurry to finish the painting and we came running to open the door... I know, she was irresponsible for keeping the bottle open...”

“Raquel.. look at me..”, he tried to hold her face gently, but she flinched and ran to the nearest wall in an attempt to protect herself.

“I will reprimand her. Take all your anger on me.. not her..”, she continued to apologise.

Knowing that his approaches would only cause her to panic more, he sat on the floor far away from her and patiently said, “It was an accident. It’s no-one’s fault. I am not angry. I need you to breathe, calm down and look at me.. please..”. He kept encouraging her to breathe, while she kept mumbling words he couldn’t interpret anymore. Not moving an inch from where he was, he waited for her to calm down, while encouraging her to breathe in his softest voice possible. After several minutes, her heartbeat returned to it’s normal and she finally realised where she was and whom she was with. Across the room, she spotted a kind and worried man looking at her sadly. Assuring herself that he wasn’t going to attack her, she crawled forward, but he did not move. She walked towards him and sat closer. “Are you better ?”, he asked 

“I think, I had a panic attack.”, she replied coarsely. The expression on his face clearly read compassion. “I will speak to my therapist about it.”, she told him. He made a mental note to find a therapist himself to understand ways to be a supportive partner for a woman with a history of immense trauma. As he patiently waited for her next reaction, she moved closer, rested her head on shoulder and mumbled, “Let’s not mention this to Paula.”. He nodded, “It will stay between us.”. He continued to encourage her further, “You are a strong woman, we will work on this, I will do my best to help you..”

  
She chuckled sadly, “Now is the time to run away, Sergio. You deserve better.”

“I am not running away. You are the woman I love and I am here to stay.”, he promised and continued to hold her. While he stared at space cursing the universe for deeply hurting such a wonderful woman, he almost missed her eyes fixated on his face, “Umm.. You are staring..”, he informed her. 

“Sorry...”, she giggled. “I know..”, she looked at him dreamily. “It’s just.. you are really sweet.”, she shifted her eyes between his eyes and lips. 

Taking cue, he took the lead, “Raquel, is it okay, If I kiss you ?”. She nodded eagerly and felt his gently lips on hers, while his palms cupped her face wiping all her tears away.

  
***

Raquel knew that her getting involved in a relationship needed a lot of hard work. She, also, tried to understand his side of efforts in this matter. As days passed, Sergio stayed over from Thursday night till Monday night and spent the rest of the days with his brother. From time to time, Andres joined them for the weekends too. During Sergio’s stay, he always slept next to Raquel and, they kissed and cuddled every night. But, they did not make love yet. He did not want to add any pressure, while she was simply insecure; insecure that he knows too much about her past and scared that she might have an episode in bed. She had no doubts in the man. He was kind, patient, sensible and nothing like a typical criminal. He announced himself before any sudden movement to prevent her from startling. He was incredible with Paula. It melts her heart to see Paula’s little hand reach out to Sergio’s every time they crossed a road or were in a busy street. At local street shows, Sergio carried Paula on his shoulders to compensate for her little figure. Paula reached out to him for school help and Sergio made it a habit to stay home before her tests to help her study. On days when Raquel came home late from work, Sergio read to the little one and put her to bed. Paula trusted Sergio enough to sleep peacefully. Seeing how their lives have changed and watching Paula grow up with a man who only brought a healthy influence in her childhood, Raquel felt like she owed the man more love than she could express. It only meant she will keep trying her hardest to fight her own mind. Sergio’s biggest strength is observation. Raquel woke up early to make a big fat breakfast and lunch on the days he stayed over. He initially assumed that it was their lifestyle in general, but he was shocked to learnt from Paula that they usually eat porridge, eggs and fruits for breakfast and, a simple balanced lunch on the other days. So, she clearly was putting in the extra work for him. Even in the evenings, she came running home and went straight to the kitchen to make dinner. He, also, saw how she tasted every dish she cooked at least ten times to ensure she got the salt and spice right. Once when he was at the breakfast table, she accidentally burnt the French toast and panicked, again. It was very hard for him to watch her break trying to make everything perfect. As work demanded more energy from her, she got more tired, but, she always put on a natural smile to ensure she was okay. But, he who sleeps next to her, knew how strained she must have felt to fall asleep instantly. One day, he decided to put an end to this madness. After all, Cooking is a man’s job as much as it is the woman’s. Given that he is a millionaire sitting on his ass most of the day, while she was striving to build her own independent career, he took over the kitchen. She was surprised to see him in the kitchen with an apron, while Paula was seated on the dining table playing with some lego blocks. “Hola.”, he smiled inviting her to her own home. 

“Wha- why ?”, she stammered. This was her job to feed her family, she cursed herself for coming home late. 

“You lady, go refresh and dinner will be ready.”, he hugged her and planted a kiss on her tired forehead. 

“Sergio, you really don’t have to.. I can make food.”

He shook his head and adjusted his glasses, “That’s not how it will work.”, he put his foot firmly down. “I will make breakfast, pack your lunch and cook dinner from now on..”

Raquel arched her eyebrows. 

“Of course, you can help me with some recipes and..”, he continued. 

“Sergio...”, she tried to interrupt him, but ended up the one being interrupted. 

“And, yes, Walking Paula to and from school is on me too.”

“Okay, umm.. what am I supposed to do. ?”

“Ah, good point.”, he comically clapped his hands and pretended to think. What could he do with his workaholic woman ? “You..madam.. must work on your career, take care of yourself, enjoy a nice warm bath, read, talk to me about your day, play with Paula..”, he listed.

“Fine.. fine..”, she chuckled. Her stomach grumbled as it always did at this hour. Raquel schedule was so packed that she hardly had the time to eat snacks, so most of days she was dead hungry while she cooked dinner. 

  
“That’s our alarm.”, he pointed at her stomach making her self-conscious. “I will set the table... change and come..”, he ordered and she obliged. 

***

<< Hello. Paula’s hurt a knee after another girl pushed her while they were playing. It was an accident, the girl’s parents apologised. After an ice-cream and a nice Cinderella band-aid, Paula is fine too, cuddling and resting in my arms. Don’t have to worry. See you in the evening.

He texted her as soon as he brought Paula home. The little one was very angry that she couldn’t push her friend back, but it was nothing a scoop of chocolate ice cream couldn’t solve. All the tears dried by the time they reached home. Sergio whipped some vanilla milkshake with strawberries and watched cartoons with her, while the little one spent extra time cuddling with him. Such a father he has become, he smiled to himself. An anxious Raquel called to check on her daughter, but the duo seemed more than okay. She left work early for her peace of mind and offered to buy dinner on the way. 

“Sergio ?”, the little one called from his shoulders.

“What hurts, my little one ?”

Paula shook her head, “Are you and my mom dating ?”

Were they ? He definitely thought of himself as her mother’s partner, but what was Raquel’s opinion about him ? He nodded, anyways. “Yes, we are, sweetheart.”

“Good.”, she approved.

“Is it ? Do you like us to be together ?”, he wondered out loud. 

Paula nodded happily. “I like you, Sergio.”

“I like you too, mi amor.”, he kissed her forehead. 

“Did you ask her out ?”, the little one had another question. 

He hadn’t. And, that’s bad behaviour, he reprimanded himself. “No, I haven’t. But, we kissed. That counts, no ?”  


Paula nodded. “Would you be kissing another woman too ?”, she furrowed curiously. Her Papa kissed her Tia while her mother was not around. She knew it was not right. Papa must kiss Mamma. Did Sergio know that ?

“Not at all.”, Sergio smiled assuringly.

“Okay.”, she muttered and got back to her TV programme. 

When Raquel arrived home, Paula exhibited a bit of drama for some extra attention and love from her mother. Putting the little one to sleep was a bit harder, but it was a piece of cake for Sergio and Raquel. 

“Phew that was hard.”, Raquel wiped an imaginary sweat as she joined Sergio in bed.

“I am sorry, I thought I had it under control.”, Sergio pouted. 

  
“Ah, don’t worry. She is a drama-queen. No matter what you do, she would require my attention.”, she sighed and cuddled next to him. Throwing her arms and legs around him came very naturally. 

As he held her closer to his chest, his hands began to play with her hair while his mind was wandering absently. 

“What are you thinking ?”, she asked. 

After a long silent minute, he answered, “I want to ask you something... of course, you can say no...”

  
She frowned at him.

“Would it be okay if.. if.. I take you out ?”

Her furrow turned into a mocking smile. “Are you asking me out on a date ?”, she asked seriously.

“Would that be a bad idea ?”, he nervously adjusted his glasses when she did not seem very thrilled. 

“Obviously.”, she pretended to be upset. “Sergio, god... I thought you understood..”, she continued to tease him.

The man nervously wriggled under her figure cursing himself for pushing her too far. But, here she was with a playful smile on her face. Then, he understood. “Was that a joke ?”

“YES! You idiot! It’s about time you asked me out!!”, she slapped his arms. “I would have done it, if you didn’t...”

  
“Still, you are very mean.”, he pouted and looked away. She kissed his cheeks. “Fine, it’s all better now.”, he smiled childishly. 

“This is my fail-proof strategy. Works magic on Paula..”, she giggled as he blushed. “Speaking about our head.. how did the brilliant Professor attain this wisdom ?”

He adjusted his glasses, “Actually, it’s was Paula’s idea..”

She hummed questioningly. God her eyes were a truth potion, he sighed and revealed their evening conversation. 

  
***

Friday night marked their first date. Sergio was okay to take Paula, but Raquel refused. Hence, Sergio offered to drop the little one with Andres, while Raquel got dressed for the dinner. Paula was thrilled to be in a bungalow with their own private beach and was far from being concerned about her mother being gone. Sergio waited for his date outside her house in his car. He took quick glances to check if she was coming out of those doors, but luck was not in favour. After several anxious glances, she appeared in fresh wind like a goddess. Correction, better than a goddess. Raquel Murillo, a former inspector, was now in a simple blue thin-strapped gown with dazzling golden jewellery. Sergio watched her in awe as she approached his car. The more closer she came, the faster his heart raced. 

“Do I look okay ?”, she asked shyly, but the man kept staring at her. “Sergio ?”, she shook his shoulders.

“Wh- what ?”, he squealed with a jerk.

Chuckling shyly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and repeated, “I asked if I look okay ?”

“Okay ???”, he frowned. “You look...”, what’s the decent work for ‘sexy’, he searched. His vocabulary failed him. “tantalising....”

She giggled. “Let’s go.”

At dinner they spoke about his childhood, his life at the hospital, his parents and many other happy memories. Sergio, while he actively had a conversation with her, he tried to not stare at her, yes, breasts, her round perky boobs. Focus on her face, you pervert, he cursed himself. But, he couldn’t stop himself. She was too hot. While she excused herself to visit the bathroom, he, yes, stared at her rears, like a horny teenager. On their way home, Andres informed them that Paula fell asleep and would bring her tomorrow. 

  
“The house is quiet without Paula..”, Raquel commented as she slid her dress down soon as they reached the bedroom.

How could one not stare now ? Maybe if he turned away, he wouldn’t look. He shifted his body to face the otherwise. 

“Sergio, are you okay ?”, Raquel laughed at his gesture. “I am your girlfriend, you can look, you know..”, she gave him her permission.

“I am sorry, Raquel. I have come to realise I am an indecent pervert who cannot help but stare... at....”

She chuckled with a crimsoned face. “At what ?”. With an innocent pout, she asked, “My breasts or my ass ?”

He adjusted his glasses, looked away and mumbled, “Both...”

She, now, laughed loudly. She might as well kill him, he thought as his breathe laboured. “Sergio.. please look at me..”, she kneeled in front of him, wearing nothing but her lingerie. 

He swallowed. 

“It’s okay..”, Raquel smiled cupping his face. “I know you stare at me..”

“You do ?”, he furrowed in shock. 

“I know you stare at my breasts when I roam around the house without wearing a bra and my ass when I do my morning yoga..”, she offered her observation. When he opened his mouth, she interrupted him and confessed, “I stare at you too..”

“You do ?”, he repeated. What was she staring at ?

“Of course. When you cook in the kitchen in your hot apron, when you come out of the bathroom in a towel, assuming that I was still asleep...Your broad shoulders, abs, and that little tushy of yours... I am very much attracted to you...”

“So, you are not mad ?”

“Would you be ?”, she frowned.

“Of course not.”, he shrugged. “Although, I would prefer it if you did not call my ass ‘tushy’..”

She chuckled for a short while and gazed at him lovingly. “Make love to me, Sergio..”

“What ?”, he whispered.

“You heard me..Make love to me..”, she muttered under her breathe.

“Raquel..”, he needed her confirmation.

She released herself from the remaining fabric, stood naked in front of him, slowly walked towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist while he sat on the bed utterly surprised. “Show me what is it like to be in bed with a real man..”, she whispered seductively encouraging him to take the lead. 

He sealed her lips with his, gently rested her in bed and began to cover her body with loving kisses. She hissed, moaned and wriggled as he continued to explore her. When he was ready to indulge in her breasts, he looked at her for consent, she offered to him with a nod and he wasted no more. Unfortunately for her, hell broke loose when his fingers travelled between her legs. She did give her consent for his actions, but it was quite evident that she was not fully ready. Sergio read her body like clear water and continued with more foreplay. When she was fully soaked and ready, he waited at her entrance for her consent to enter her. She tried to look too nervous and only nodded with a smile. Sergio Marquina was a true man, whose manhood understood a woman’s will, before her verbal consent. Soon as his hard member touch her folds, he realised that she was tensed and scared. This was also confirmed by her tight clenching fists. Without imposing any further, he lied down on her side and continued to kiss her. “hey.. sh.. It’s okay..”, he rushed to console her when she began to tear up.

“I am sorry, Sergio..”, she ran to the bathroom. 

He followed her, but she locked him out and started to break stuff in their bathroom angrily. “That asshole ruined everything.”, he heard her scream as she broke some shampoo bottles.

“Mi Amor, open the door.. talk to me.. Let’s be angry together..”

“You should leave, Sergio.. I am not the one for you.. We can’t keep doing this... It’s been six months and still can’t make love...”, she cried. 

“Mi amor, Don’t say that.. come out and talk to me.. We will deal with this together..”, he promised

Though, she did not open the door immediately, he waited patiently for her on the other side. Face swollen, eyes bulged, forehead vein ready to pop, she walked out of the bathroom only to cry more in his embrace. “Raquel, I am here with you.. I am not going anywhere...”, he kissed her shoulders. 

Raquel spoke to her therapist the next morning and booked a session to basically vent out. At home she had a patient, kind, sensitive man, who would bend over backwards for her. She cannot let Alberto ruin her second chance. Seeking professional help was her only go. Sergio was truly inspired by the woman who never gave up on consistently trying the thing she dreaded. They continued to spend more time in bed, naked. She eventually allowed his fingers to simulate her clit to reach climax. That was a big step. While she worked on herself, she ensured Sergio was not left alone. In fact, watching Sergio explode with an orgasm was her favourite part about them being in bed. Eventually came a day, after a long tiring day at work, most unexpectedly, they made love. Raquel could never point her finger at one thing that changed to let Sergio inside her, but she surely could swear that it was the best thing she had ever felt. Watching her come undone for him was his newly found miracle. He admired her face when she came and happily dealt with the scratch marks she left on him when things got very intense. He might have bit her a couple of times while he was at his peak. They both carried hidden bruises of them making love, but those were the kind of injuries that never hurt.

***

A year has passed since the Royal Mint heist; Raquel was fully settled in her new life. She was now a senior legal consultant dealing with prison health and reformation. From a police officer who saw good from bad, her new life gave her the opportunity to see the good in the bad and vice versa. Despite owning her own home by the beach in Palawan, she and Paula moved in with Sergio as she accepted Andres into her family. Paula was happy that she had a funny uncle to play with. Sergio and Andres spoiled the child to the core. On such dinner occasion, Andres blurted, “I have started liking kids so much that I wouldn’t mind if you both had more kids...”. His words stabbed Raquel in her heart, Sergio could see. She laughed it off, but Sergio noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He recalled her mentioning that she could never children, but did not understand why. Later in bed, she admitted that it was a result of the abuse. With a heavy heart, she explained how she lost a child, two years after Paula was born, after Alberto punched her in the stomach. The injury, not only made her miscarry, but also permanently damaged her uterus. She could conceive, but has the highest probability of a miscarriage. He did not seek an explanation for her private medical history, but upon hearing her story, he regretted not causing Alberto a more painful death. He, also, dealt with Andres’s loose tongue and purchased a cat to keep Paula and Andres company. 

  
The gang decided to pay their beloved Professor a visit. “SURPRISE!!”, they all yelled together when Sergio opened the door.

“Why the hell is there a zoo in our house ?”, Andres groaned as he crushed his eyes. 

“The inspectora is here ?”, Tokyo scoffed as they noticed girl clothes on the clothing line. 

“And, her child too.”, Andres informed. “If you have a problem, you can leave.”, he pointed at the door. 

“Now, please help settle yourself..”, Sergio pointed at empty rooms and the kitchen. “And, keep it low.. Raquel and Paula are still asleep.”

The gang respected his words and kept a low voice until little Paula woke up. “Tia Nairobi....”, the little squealed as she rubbed her eyes and jumped into her aunt’s arms. Monica, Denver and Nairobi took turns in petting the little one. Helsinki, Moscow and Olso joined too. When Paula spotted a little Cinci, she ran towards him. “Can I touch him ?”, she asked. 

“Of course, mi amor.”, Denver held the baby for her. 

“I asked my mom for a baby...”, Paula complained. “But, we got a cat instead...”, she said with sparkly eyes. 

“Sergiooooo.”, they all heard Raquel’s voice from the bedroom. Their Professor had a weirdly soft domestic side that surprised all of them. He ran to his room with a coffee. Minutes after his visit, Raquel came out, greeted all of them and welcomed them to their home. Little Cinci stole her heart, making Paula very jealous and possessive. Catching up with Monica, Nairobi and all the others, she forgot she had work to do. 

“You work ?”, Nairobi exclaimed.

“I do!!”, Raquel answered with a smile. 

“Your man is a millionaire!!!!!!!”, Monica argued while Raquel got dressed for work. 

“That doesn’t justify me not having a career. Plus, really, it’s my choice.. It has nothing to do with him...”, she answered. "See you girls in the evening...", she kissed the women and left them very confused. 

Everyone watched the former criminal mastermind, now, braid Paula’s hair, adjust her school uniform, tie her shoe laces and drive her to school. It was soon followed by Raquel leaving for work in her scooter. By the time Raquel returned home in the evening, Paula was in the bedroom with Monica and Cinci and the rest of them were ready to get drunk by beach. Nairobi dragged Raquel to her own bedroom and made her change to shimmer clothes for the Royal Mint heist anniversary. Andres, Sergio and Moscow were in the kitchen cooking, while the rest of them sat by the beach with drinks. Soon as the kids were asleep, Monica joined them, so did the men from the kitchen. 

“I would like to raise a toast.. for the heist that made us rich...”, Andres raised his glasses. “Not just rich with money, but rich with a bunch of dysfunctional people whom we now can dearly consider as family.”

They all went ‘Awww’ together and cheered.

“Professor, say a few words...”, Tokyo poked. 

He refused, but the gang nudged him. “Fine....”, he adjusted his glasses. “The heist was to honour my father, no matter how it went, I was blessed with the love of my life...and all of you... that makes me the richest man in this planet..”, he toasted and then looked at Raquel, who was not teary eyes. “I love you..”, he muttered and placed a soft peck on her lips. 

“Eww It’s like watching Mamma and Pappa kiss..”, Denver shut his eyes earning a smack from his father. 

  
Half of them were drunk and asleep on the beach by midnight. Sergio brought blankets and pillows as they all insisted to sleep on the porch. Once they were all set, he noticed Raquel was missing. Worrying why she went to sleep quietly, he rushed to check his room. The water was on and he heard his woman sing in the bathroom. He chuckled adoringly, “Mi amor, are you alright ?”

“I AM!”, she screamed. “Wait for me.. I am done..”

He sighed gratefully and sat on his bed reading a book. Eventually, he heard the water turn off and the door open. He purposefully did not give her any attention. Raquel gets very pissed when he is buried under his books and usually punished him in bed. Her supposed punishments always ended up with intense multiple orgasms and him passing out in bed. He wanted that today. He deserved a good time in bed, after having to handle a bunch of grown up children all day. Sergio and Raquel were not soulmates for no reason. There he was seated in bed hoping for a good fuck and she was right across him hiding a black lacy lingerie and stockings under her bathrobe as she ordered in a deep voice, **“Quítate esa pijama de bibliotecario”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sign off from this story planting our beloved Epicentro scene in your hearts!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think the story is going ? Your comments and feedback would mean so much to me ! Thank you so so much :D


End file.
